Wolf Child
by rosyhatake
Summary: Naruto is despised by the village, one day while in the woods he finds a wolf who takes him in and trains him to be a strong shinobi. who knows what kind of adventures he will have. My original is in wattpad @rosymalik for latest post too. naruto!adopted, happy Naruto, wolves, good Sasuke,
1. chapter 1

Naruto had been running for quite some time. His small legs hurt and his heart was pounding to the point it felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest.

Earlier some villagers had attacked him and although he had managed to get away he just couldn't seem to stop running. He was afraid that if he stopped they would find him and hurt him.

His face was littered with bruises and his hair was blotched with blood. His knees were scrapped and there was dried blood running down his legs. He was heaving running in the dark forest not caring where he was going as long as it was away.

He tripped over a tree root and laid there in the dirt. His whole body ached and the adrenaline that had kept him going was finally leaving his system. His muscles ached and felt as they were being torn apart.

He tried to get up but his arms were so weak and wobbly that he just collapsed once more. By now he was feeling the stinging of his cuts and pulsing on his bruises.

He laid there taking deep breath and realizing he wasn't in the village anymore. From the ground he started to look around and realized he didn't even know where he was. He's often played in the forest but never this deep in it.

He couldn't help but feel scared, was he ever going to find his way home? Tears swelled in his eyes as he held back a sob. That's when he heard something in the trees.

His blood ran cold as he heard low growling. He tried to get up but couldn't manage.

He heard a low growling and he looked around desperately trying to find where it was coming from.

That's when something heavy tackled him down. The second he opened his eyes he regretted. A large wolf glaring down at him with striking yellow eyes.

He let out a cry, this was it the big scary wolf was going to eat him.

The wolf instantly stopped growling and cocked its head to the side.

Naruto couldn't stop crying now his body trembled as he sobbed. The wolf slowly backed away and sat infront of him observing him.

Naruto felt the weight off his chest and opened his eyes once more. The wolf had white, grey, and black fur and was sitting infront of him.

He sat up and stared at the wolf but his tears kept pouring down his face. The wolf laid down and got on its back, it wagged it's tail and tried to act playfully.

Naruto sniffled and wiped his tears before smiling slightly. The wolf sat up and nudged Naruto' s hand. Naruto was confused but pet the wolf.

"Pup are you lost?" He heard a voice in his head say.Narutos eyes widen what was going on.

"I asked if you were lost, a pup like you should be in your den with your kaa-san at this time of night." The wolf spoke telepathically again. Naruto opened his mouth.

"I-I don't have a kaa-san." He stuttered being that was all he understood from the question.

The wolf sat up, Naruto noticed the size of the wolf. It was about four feet tall and had big paws.

"You're hurt. Come pup, I'll be your kaa-san." The wolf spoke and picked him up from his shirt and placed him on her back.

Naruto was taken back but didn't say anything. He just nuzzled his face in the soft warm fur and dozed to sleep.

When Naruto woke up he was in a room. He sat up and noticed all of his wounds had been bandaged. He was on top of a bed made of animal furs.

"You're awake." He quickly turned and noticed a tall curvy woman. Her hair was different shades of white, grey and black her eyes a golden yellow her skin a dark sunkissed tan.

"Pup you were hurt what happened to you?" She asked as she carried a plate of herb and meat soup. "Who are you?" He asked scared from not knowing where he was.

She smiled softly as she sat on the bed and lifted the spoon. "Yesterday you said you didn't have a kaa-san so I told you I'd be your new kaa-san." She smiled as she spoon fed him before he could reply.

Naruto s eyes widen at the warm homemade soup and quickly ate it. "But the one who said that was a wolf." He stated in disbelief, wolves didn't speak.

"You mean last night? That was me." She smiled as two wolf ears popped up and he gasped. "Wow miss so you're a wolf?" He asked and She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I know ninjutsu so I can henge into a human to blend in." She smiled as she fed him another spoonful.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around noticing the window. "We are near the village of konoha. I live in this human house because it's a good shelter. " she smiled as she kept feeding him.

"I'm from the village, the old man gave me an apartment there." He stated.

"From the village? Then why were you so injured?" She asked confused she had learned ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu from that village and sometimes did missions to earn some money but children were well taken care of there.

"They don't like me. I don't know why." He sniffled as he looked down at his hands. She cocked her head. ' so humans have the concept of disliking the runt of the group as well'

"Shh don't worry about it pup. You don't have to concern yourself with everyone's opinions. If you do you'll never be happy." She stated ruffling his head. "Now pup tell me more about you." She said as she gave him another spoonful of food.

Naruto looked up at her a small smile on his face. "My name is Naruto, what I like is-" he stopped in mid sentence and thought about what he was going to say.

"So Naruto what do you like?" She asked. He thought for another moment before he spoke up. "I like the old man from ichuraku ramen a-and his daughter."He smiled happy with finding he liked from the village.

"Well done pup, my name is Kiro. But you can call me whatever you like. And this can be your bedroom you can do whatever you see fit in here." She smiled softly at him.

"Really?! Thank you... kaa-san." He smiled as he looked around.

"You don't have to thank me, as your kaa-san it's my job to get you everything you need." She smiled and Naruto's eyes widen.

Yeah he knew the old man took care of him but this was different. "Thank you kaa-san." He mumbled out tears slipping down the side of his face.

The woman giggled and licked his cheek her tongue was a rough texture and warm. "Don't cry pup. Now rest up, you're about five or six springs old, you should learn how to hunt and play in the woods." She smiled as she shifted into her wolf form.

Naruto smiled as he wiped his cheek and giggled. If his mother was a wolf, did that make him one too?

Naruto is gunna be so cuteeeeee I can't wait to start this fanfic please tell me what you think.

Comment

Rosymalik


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto POV _

"You see this plant, it looks alot like this one but you can't eat it, it's bad for you." Mama said as I leaned down to take a good look at it.

"So I can eat this one but not this one." I say as I was on all fours and looking at both of them up close.

Mama nodded. "Now if you sniff it you can smell the difference, this one you can't eat smells bitter while the one you can eat smells sweet." Mama stated and I sniffed the plants. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I could slightly smell the difference.

"Okay mama, I'll make sure not to eat this one." I say as I pointed to the bitter smelling one. I could see mama straighten up as she continued walking.

I followed close behind. I was happy with mama, she was nice and taught me many things. She also fed me every single day and made sure my tummy didn't rumble anymore.

She also taught me many things. Like hunting and fishing, I wasn't the best at them but I was good enough that she praised me about what a good pup i was.

"Naru you see that right there? That's a paw print, a rabbit was here." She spoke as she leaned down and sniffed the ground. I trouted behind her clumsily and took a closer look.

"Can you tell which way it went?" She asked as I leaned down and sniffed. "That way." I say pointing towards the scent. Mama smiled and nodded. "Then we follow it, today I'll observe while you hunt." She smiled and I quickly began chasing the smell.

Mama had made sure I learned how to stay quite so that I didn't scare the rabbit away.

I glanced at mama for her approval and she gave a small nod.

I lowered myself into the bushes and took a deep breath letting out a breath. I got down on all fours and waited to pounce.

The rabbit looked around and went back to eating and I pushed myself forward. I managed to hold it down with my two hands.

The rabbit squirmed as I tried to keep him down. I leaned down and bit it while holding it down and grabbed my kunai. I quickly pulled my face back and slit the rabbits throat.

I let out a sigh of relief and held up the rabbit. "Mama mama look it's dinner." I smiled widely and she nodded as she came out of the underbrush of some thick weeds.

"How will you like to eat your prey today, pup." She smiled as she took the rabbit from my hands and held it in her mouth. "I want it in a soup mama, your soups are always the best. " I squealed in excitement as mama began leading me back to the den.

I followed behind her with a big smile on my face. Mama was proud of me, that was something that made me the happiest.

Back in the village it was the old man Hokage that took care of me but he barely had time because he was in his office sending strong ninja on some cool secret missions.

But with mama she listened and played with me all the time. She would teach me new things and we would lay around the house together. Mama also always gave me lots of kisses and snuggled with me.

I never wanna leave mama, I'm happy that I met her.

"Naruto, since you can't eat raw meat you have to learn how to skin and cook a rabbit so come here I'll show you how to skin it." Mama stated as she turned into a human.

I nodded and quickly went to her side so she could teach me. She looked down at me and smiled. She licked my cheek and brightly smiled. "I'm so proud of you pup, the way you tracked the rabbit down was great. But we need to work on your stealth or you'll scare them away. " she smiled as she grabbed a kunai.

"Now this is the first steps to skinning a animal. Next time you'll do it with my help, alright." She smiled and I nodded.

I played outside. I had been with mama since it was spring, the weather was getting cold now and I didn't mind. Mama was already making my winter clothes with all the animal furs she found.

I liked being outside. When I lived in the village I always stayed inside so that I didn't have to see people but here I could go outside without being scared.

I played with the small bugs that crawled on the ground. Mama had called them ants and told me about them and how they build their homes in the dirt.

I heard a rustling in the leaves and I stopped moving, I slowly crouched down and began crawling towards the bush.

I saw something crouched down on the floor and quickly pounced on it. "Gah!" I heard them yell as we stumbled to the ground.

"Hey what the hell!" A boy yelled as I held him down. "You're not a animal." I grumbled in disappointment he glared at me. "Of course I'm not?" He snapped as he pushed me off.

"I'm Naruto!" I say smiling, I hadn't seen another human in a while. "My name is Kiba, and what are you doing here in the forest?" He asked as he patted the dirt off his clothes.

"My mamas den is over there, why are you all the way out here?" I asked. "Well I was playing in the woods and I think I walked a little to deep in." He grumbled. "Where do you live?" I asked as I sat down.

"In konoha." He replied and I smiled. "I used to live there! Mama, sometimes takes missions over there she could definitely take you back." I smiled widely and the boy grinned. "She can?!" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah or course she can-" I heard a loud howling and knew mama was calling me. The Kiba boy looked horrified. "Wolves?!" He gasped as he looked around, was he scared of wolves?

"Yeah, that was mama. C'mon" I sat standing up and held my hand out. Kiba pursed his lips and looked down. He then gingerly took my hand and I helped him up.

"Here follow me." I say as I began running back to the den. I dragged him behind me but surprisingly he didn't lag behind.

I heard mama howl again and I sped up. "We have to hurry." I say and the boy nodded quickly.

We came out on the clearing. Mama sat there in front of the house in her wolf form. Kiba let go of my hand as I tackled mama.

"Mama!" I squealed as she licked my face and I nuzzled against her. "That's Kiba, he's my friend and got lost in the forest. He lives in the village can we help him back, please?!" I asked and she nodded.

Kiba was staring at us wide eyed as mama henged into a human.

" So did you get lost pup?" She asked and he slowly nodded. "Hmmm, how about we all eat something before I take you back into the village." She stated.

"Eat?" He asked and She nodded. "Yeah, Naruto here has been learning how to hunt and he's been able to catch some pretty good meals." Mama smiled and Kiba stepped forward and nodded.

"C'mon Kiba I'll show you my room." I say running to him and tugging his hand.

We went inside the house and took our shoes off at the door. I shook myself trying to get the loose dirt off as I pulled him to my room.

My bed was made of animal skins and in my room I had things I'd been finding outside. "Wow what are those?" Kiba asked as he looked at the arrowheads. "They're like knives, mama taught me how to make some in case I don't have a kunai." I say with a smile.

"My mom doesn't let me keep that many things I find outside, inside the house." Kiba stated as he saw my collection of pretty shaped rocks. "My mama doesn't mind." I say proudly as I showed him nearly all of my things.

"Pups, food is served."Mama called out and we both ran out my room and went to the dinner table. Mama had served us food and was eating in her wolf form.

Kiba sat down and looked at the food. "Your mama cooks way better than mine." He stated as he sniffed the meat and then bit it.

"Really? What does your kaa-san food taste like?" I asked and he wrinkled his nose. "Depends but it's usually not that good"

"Sometimes she just gives canned dog food when she gets mad at us for complaining about the food, but my big sister always saves the day when she cooks." Kiba lightened up.

"You have a sister?!" I asked as my eyes widened, I wonder what it would be like to have a sister or a brother.

"Yeah I have a sister who is older than me, but she refuses to be clan head because she doesn't want to take responsibility so they decided to pass down the title to me." Kiba stated as he pointed at himself. "Wow so your like important and stuff right?" I asked and he nodded.

"What about you?" He asked and I shrugged. "Its just me and mama." I say shrugging. "Mama teaches me thing but that's it, but I like it. I never had a kaa-san before meeting mama." I said as I ate.

Kiba frowned and looked between me and Mama. "So you aren't blood related?" Kiba asked and mama chuckled. "The second I took Naruto into my den he's been my pup. I could never leave a stray pup lost in the woods." She stated as she went back to eating.

Kiba nodded and said oh.

We finished playing and began heading to the village. Mama was teaching Kiba how to get there and not get lost.

She also told Kiba he could come and play anytime he wanted.

"The village gates." Mama stated as we stood in front of them. "Thanks for bringing me back home." Kiba stated with a bow. "I'll come and play with you when I get a chance, I usually go to the academy or have clan training but when I get free time I'll visit." Kiba smiled and I nodded.

"Okay, I'll track you down if you forget about me, believe it." I say as I waved at him. He quickly ran through the gates and turned back waving once more.

"Hmm the academy... you should start preparing to go there. You did say you wanted to be a ninja." Mama stated as she glanced at me.

"Wait you're sending me to the academy!" I gasped and began happily bouncing around. "I can be a ninja!!" I squealed and mama patted my head.

"We'd have to wait till next enrollment and you need training to pass the entrance exam." She chuckled as she shifted into a wolf and began walking home.

"Let's go home for now naru-chan" she smiled and I followed in pursuit.

Hope you like a wolf naruto

Rosymalik


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person Pov_  
Kiba quickly ate, he shoved spoonful after spoonful in his mouth.

"Hmm, so you finally started to like my cooking." Tsume asked as she proudly wore a grin. Hana on the other hand looked at her brother with concern.

"What's the rush kiba?" She asked as she poked the pile of mystery meat on her plate.

Kiba swallowed his food rapidly and thought up an excuse, he knew he wasn't allowed to go outside the villages woods but that's where Naruto his new best friend lived.

"I want to play outside." He quickly responded as he finished his Plate of food and gave thanks. "Can I go now?!" He asked basically jumping up and down.

Tsume cocked a brow. "You may but take akamaru with you. He's your ninja hound and you two need to get along." Tsume stated and Kiba nodded.

"C'mon akamaru!" He called out as the clumsy small puppy ran towards him. Kiba picked him up and hurried out the house.

Kiba circled around the village and when he was sure he was alone and not being watched he snuck out of the village. Akamaru whined as he followed close behind. "Don't worry akamaru, we are going to see one of my best friends!" Kiba smiled cheesily as he went exactly where Kiro, naruto's mother' had taught him.

Kiba came to a stop when he heard a wolf howl loudly, his smile widen as he recognized his best friends howl. Kiba quickly cupped his hands aorund his mouth and tried to mimic the wolf howl. "Hurry akamaru we're almost there." he cheered as he saw his best friend standing in the woods.

narutos blonde hair had blotches of dirty blonde hair from the dirt that seemed to cover him head to toe. "Kiba!" Naruto launched himself toward his friend and tackled him, he licked Kibas cheek and laughed. "I thought you weren't coming cause you had ninja practice."

"I did but my mom finally got me my ninja hound!" Kiba smiled as he sat and dusted himself. "Akamaru this is naruto. Naruto this is Akamaru." Kiba introuduced them. "Any friend of Kiba's is friend of mine!" naruto smiled and Akamaru barked. 'And any friend of kiba's is my friend too!' was akamaru's response. "He said-" kiba was about to translate when naruto laughed.

"Don't worry I can understand mama has been teaching me but hers is more beastly since shes a wolf." naruto smiled and Kiba smiled widely happy that his friends could understand each other without him having to translate.

Kiba returned home from playing, now they had what they liked to call the naruto look, torn clothing and covered in dirt from running in the woods and play fighting to see who was stronger. akamaru was happy having played till his hearts content.

In a way naruto seemed more wolf like than kiba who was part of the inuzuka clan. Alike kiba, naruto's teeth had become sharper, he more than often walked on all fours. he was being taught how to live like a wolf and had adapted quickly. Naruto's senses were also very strong, even akamaru had a hard time finding the faint smells that naruto found and chased to see if the animal or plant were still there. Kiba although very canine like still acted more human than naruto who liked to tussel around and play.

"Kiba!" Hana gasped as she saw the gashes from the rough housing with akamaru and naruto. "What happened to you you're covered in dirt and have cuts and bruises all over you." She exclaimed.

"Huh? This is nothing I was just playing with akamaru and a friend." he shrugged and she frowned. "Playing? you're nearly cut to ribbons, hurry and take a shower so I can treat those wounds and take akamaru with you." she scolded and he grumbled something along the lines of it not being fair.

In honesty she was planning on scolding him from leaving the compound grounds but seeing him all beat up made her forget the entire lecture she had prepared.

Naurto Pov

I tilted the bowl and gulped the last bit of the soup. "Done all the Veggies are gone can I have meat!" I held up my bowl. Mama was laying her head on the end of the coffee table. "Here then since you were such a good pup you can have meat."She transformed into her human form and grabbed the bowl.

"Mama, why do you use your human form when you grab things?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side. Mama chuckled as she placed the nice juciy meat on my plate. "Well that because it's easier to grab things when you have thumbs. " she replied as she placed my plate infront of me and I quickly dug in.

"hmm I didn't think about it like that before. Mama will I ever be a good wolf like you?" I asked as I looked up at her. she patted my head and knelt down beside me. "Of course you will, it doesn't matter if you were born a wolf like me or a human. If you always keep your family and friends close and take care of those you love you'll be a great wolf. Its not about having fur and living in the wild, but of how we stick close to our packs, protect our young, keep our elders safe and always move forward together that makes us good wolves." she smiled.

I nodded and then slightly frowned." Mama where's your pack at then?" I asked and she frowned. "We were hunted for our fur. I went out and started learning from the ninja in order to help protect my old pack. But they were scared because I could use the same abilities as the human. They didn't let me return to the pack but thats okay if I had been with them then I wouldn't have found you and never would have had the chance of being a mother."She finished off and licked my cheek as she transformed back into her wolf form.

"Now enough questions pup, finishing eating so we can get you started on your ninja lessons."Mama stated as she plopped down on a small the couch and curled up. "Hai! right away mama!" I exclaimed and quickly began to eat the delicious meat again.

 ** _ **Chapters**_** ** _ **will always be roughly a thousand words long**_**.

 _ ** **I hope you like it****_

 _ ** **rosymalik****_


	4. Chapter 4

Kiro pov _

"Again." I stared as Naruto slowly lifted himself off the floor, his legs were shakey and he was breathing heavily.

"Hai, kaa-san." He muttered as he placed himself back in his fighting position. He lifted his arms shakily and starred at me waiting for me to attack.

I stared at him calmly and quickly attacked. He dodged my left jab, my right jab, my left hook and nearly dodged my uppercut but was sent flying back into the floor.

He gasped and breathed heavily. "C'mon pup, up again." I calmly spoke as he slowly turned on his stomach and began getting up again. He positioned himself in his fighting stance and stared at me waiting for my barriage of attacks.

I waited a second before attacking. A left jab to the stomach, a right hook to the head, a three way combo to his torso. He nearly managed to dodge them all but fell back when my fist collided with his right rib .

He coughed and laid on the ground panting. "Hmm, get up again." I stated and once again he was peeling himself off the ground. "Hai, kaa-san." He mumbled as he slowly got up.

" This time we will go slowly, I'm going to show you how to counter my attacks." I stated and he nodded. I was already in my fighting position as I attacked this time I went slowly. "When I do this you can either dodge down and attack my unguarded side or sweep my leg so that I loose balance." I stated and began guiding him and teaching him how to attack.

He was tired but he slowly mimicked the actions I was teaching him. "That's good." I say as I pull back. "Now while I make lunch I want you to practice those movements. Okay." I say as I leaned down and licked his cheek.

"Okay kaa-san." He nodded as he followed behind me and stood near the kitchen window so that I could see him.

I walked back inside and went to the kitchen to make his lunch.

I washed my hands and put an apron on. I pulled out a pan and the ingredients to cook.

I watched Naruto from the inside the house as I cooked. I made sure to make enough vegetables and grains so that his human body was healthy. Being that I was a wolf I made sure that there was enough meat for both of us.

I set the table and placed his favorite juice on the table beside his plate of vegetables. I howled knowing he would hurry inside. I heard him let out a growl as he ran into the house excitedly.

"Finally food!" He cheered as he shook himself dirt and dust falling on the floor. "Eat now pup. You'll be studying the academy books for a while and your calligraphy okay." I stated as I shifted back into my wolf form.

"But why, ninjas don't need to study stupid books and have pretty hand writting." He grumbled as he pouted. "Wash your hands before eating your food. And Hokage need to know their history and have all sorts of knowledge." I replied in wolf language.

Naruto huffed as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink. He growled slightly "Okay okay, I get it." He replied in wolf language.

I smiled as I sat down at the end of the small dinning room table I began eating my portion of the meat.

Naruto sat down and began eating, he quickly stuffed his mouth trying to eat all of his veggies in order for me to serve him his portion of meat.

I watched him happily through the corner of my eye. "So kaa-san, what's you're ninja level?" He asked and I hummed. "I'm a elite jonin level." I responded.

"And who taught you how to be a ninja?" He asked and I smiled. "I was a wolf so I couldn't enter the ninja academy but a chunin ninja taught me the basics and gave me those books to learn and study with." I gestured to the books that he was going to study with.

"The better I got the more other ninja helped me and taught me different things." I stated with a smile when I heard a familiar tune.

My ears perked up as I heard the birds caw. "Kaa-sans what's that sound?" Naruto asked as his ears twitched. "It sounds like a bird, but not like the ones we usually hear." He stated as the bird whistled the same odd tune.

I stood up. "You are to stay in the house is that understood, I want you bathed and studying when I return." I say as I grabbed my konoha headband in my human form and put it on.

That bird and that tune was an all call for every chunin and higher level shinobi to report to the Hokage office.

I quickly left the house and hurried to the village gates.

I quickly jumped through the roof tops and to the Hokage tower roof top.

All of the shinobi stood in filed lines. The elders and the Hokage were standing before us.

"As everyone knows four years ago the fourth Hokage sealed the nine tailed fox inside of a child, recently it's been noted that the child hasn't been seen anywhere in the village. He must be found immediately. His safety is of utmost importance." The Third Hokage explained.

I quietly stepped forward. "What's said child's name?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. " The old man stated.

"Then this whole meeting is pointless. About seven months ago while patrolling the woods I stumbled across a child. It seemed like he had been attacked and was lost in the woods. At first I thought it was an enemy shinobi because of his large chakra reserves." I started off.

"The child was suffering severe injuries from what I concur was a beating. I would personally say he was merely only running due to the adrenaline going through his body because of the fear he felt." I shrugged.

"I took him in and he now belongs to me as my pup. We were enjoying lunch before I was called here." I finished off.

"So he's safe?!" The old man seemed relieved. I nodded, " He's my son, my pup. If I find out one of you try to hurt him then you'll have to deal with me." I say turning to the other shinobi with sharp teeth gleaming and my eyes narrowing.

One thing was for sure I know that simple civilians wouldn't have been able to cause that kind damage to Naruto, some shinobi had to be involved and I wasn't going to permit that from ever occurring again.

"I see, I'd like to see him." The old man stated as he dimissed the other shinobi.

I gave a short nod as I shifted into my wolf form.

I lead him through the village and to the outskirts of them. We arrived to Naruto and I's little cottage.

I opened the door and shook myself at the entrance. I let out a grunt letting Naruto know I was home. "I'm in the kitchen!" He called out.

I gave the old man Hokage nod and led him to the kitchen. Naruto was sitting on the floor and was doing his calligraphy work on the short table, he had cleaned up his plate and most of the table to place his books there.

I trouted to him and licked his cheek making him giggle. "Kaa-san!"

"I've brought company." I whimpered out and he looked behind me, his eyes widened and his smile was wide. "Old man!" He stood up and pounced on the old man licking his cheek.

"Naruto!" The old man chuckled in surprise. "I haven't seen you in so long, have you met my kaa-san." He smiled as he jumped down and hugged the old man.

"You had me worried when I couldn't find you, I had sent shinobi to look for you but there was no sign of you. So I was planning on making every available shinobi look for you." He stated looking calmer.

"Sorry about that old man, I got lost in the woods and kaa-san found me." He stated as the old man patted his head.

"Its fine, as long as you're safe. So what was it you were doing just now." The old man asked.

"I was practicing calligraphy and studying these books mama told me too." Naruto stated as he grabbed the old man's hand and lead him to the table.

I slowly walked to the table and cocked a brow when I noticed Naruto had ate about half of my lunch. I sighed at his antics and began to finish my food.

"This is what mama has been teaching me." Naruto smiled as he began showing the old man everything he was learning.

Hey guys hope you liked it.

Rosymalik


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto laid restless on his bed. He hated the cold season because people always hit him more around that time of year.

Some times they banged on his door so loudly they nearly tore it down. So whenever the weather got colder he would have a hard time sleeping.

He shuffled out of bed and went to out of his bedroom door. There were only two doors in the inside of the house. The bathroom door and his bedroom door. Since mama was usually in her wolf form and didn't have thumbs she didn't have any other doors in the house so they wouldn't get in the way.

He walked out of his room and made his way to his mama's room.

He saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed made of fur skins. And quickly went to her. "Can't sleep?" She asked as she woke up. He quietly nodded and she laid her head back down. "Then hurry up and get in bed." She smiled slightly as she made room for him.

His eyes widened and he quickly climbed in bed with her snuggling against her. She placed a paw around him and snuggled her snout against the crane of his neck. She quickly noticed how he seemed calmer.

Naruto slowly began drifting into sleep.

It had been a month since the Hokage had been there.

The old man Hokage had been very pleased with the arrangements and even made kiro Naruto's official parent.

It made the old man happy to see Naruto truly happy, although he had picked up on kiros wolf habits and seemed wilder, the boy was truly happy.

The boy had been so excited about telling him all the things he had learned and the friend he had made instead of telling him he was scared was a pleasant change.

He had even been contemplating on adopting him but that no longer seemed necessary.

Naruto had found a home and was safe. He had also spoken with kiro about homeschooling him till his final year of the academy. He knew teachers would try and sabotage him to the point he'd fail.

In his final year he'd know enough so that he would just graduate and meet other students.

A year to simply bond with others.

In a way that was the only way they could think of protecting the small blonde child.

Naruto woke up the next morning snuggled up against his kaa-san and was happy.

He hated being alone and now he wasn't.

The small child was very thoughtful. He would always compare his previous lifestyle with the current one. In a way he wanted to forget the beatings, name calling and the glares but it was hard.

All his life he was called a monster a beast. But now he didn't get called that anymore.

His kaa-san treated him the way he saw other parents treat their kids. He would sometimes watch them before meeting kaa-san. He would imagine and make up what his mother and father would've looked like and make up long daydreams about how they'd treat him.

It was a way he tuned out the hateful comments and glares he receive. He would imagine his mother being a strong beautiful woman who would take him shopping and tell him to pick what ever he wanted. He would then imagine her buying him all kinds of sweets and snacks when in reality he was just buying plain old ramen.

He would imagine his father telling him some crazy ninja stories and going with him to fish when he ran out of money to buy food. And when he couldn't catch food and didn't have money, he would daydream about how they would have some grand family feast to celebrate the evening. A blissful distraction but that wasn't necessary anymore.

Naruto laid on his kaa-sans back as she trouted to the kitchen, she used her mouth to pick him up by the shirt and set him down on the low dinning table. He lazily plopped down on his pillow on the floor and started playing with his fingers and set his head down on the table.

"What's for breakfast mama?" He asked and She smiled as she transformed into a human. "Today I'm making you oatmeal, I've heard from other mother's that it's healthy for growing pups like you." She smiled as she brought out the oatmeal.

"How come you don't have to eat veggies?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Well because I'm a carnivore. I can only eat meat, you're an omnivore you need to eat meat and vegetables. " she stated and he pouted.

"Can I become a carnivore too?" He asked and She chuckled. "If you do that you won't become a big and strong wolf and you're bones would get very brittle. Your body needs the nutrients of plants." She stated as she was making his breakfast.

He nodded and decided to agree with her. They didn't have to say much they usually enjoyed a peaceful silence and he liked it.

She set the plate down in front of him and serves herself a plate of raw meat.

She released her transformation and they both ate happily.

Next update will be academy year. Sorry for short chap

Rosymalik


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Pov_

"Here's your bento and you backpack." Mama smiled as she handed them to me.

I quickly took them and held them. "Is that all I'll need?! " I asked excitedly, mama nodded and bent down licking my cheek."I can't believe my pup is all grown up." She muttered as she nuzzled against me. I nuzzled back and licked her cheek multiple times.

"Now promise me you'll behave and listen to your sensei. And try not to pick any fights with other pups. Okay." Mama grumbled and I nodded. "I promise I'll behave." I nodded as I tried to pull away.

"Mama I have to go otherwise I'll be late." I groaned and she let out whimpers. "I'm just not ready to let go." She grumbled.

I whimpered and nuzzled her again. "But don't you have a mission today too? Gramps said he was going to start giving you missions again." I say and She pulled away and nodded.

"I know, but I would prefer to stay home and baby you." She grumbled.

"But imma be a ninja soon mama no need to baby me any more." I protest and She sighed. "I guess you're right little pup. Now hurry along." She sighed licking my cheek.

I eagerly nodded and hurried to slip on my cool new ninja shoes and rushed out the door. I smiled as I howled loudly telling mama I'llsee her when she comes back from her mission.

I ran through the woods and passed the village gates. "Morning Naruto." The eternal gatekeepers greeted and I waved at them.

I rushed passed the villagers and finally made it to the academy. I smiled widely as I stood infront of the building. I could remember when I was younger I always wished I could come here to learn how to be a ninja and now I finally was.

I walked into the building and to the office. "Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm looking for Umino Iruka's class. Which way do I go?" I asked and the woman didn't bother looking at me. "Iruka-sensei's class is 3A on the third floor." She dismissed and I quickly thanked her before rushing out of the office.

I quickly climbed up to the third floor and started looking for the classroom.

I found it and quickly opened the door. It was pretty rowdy I could hear them talking loudly from the door way.

I opened the door and peeked inside. The class slowly began getting silent. "Ah, you must be the new student." Iruka sensei smiled and I stepped into the classroom and nodded.

I wore my white and gray fur vest with a dark orange shirt and tan colored pants. My hair to be honest was messy and I had a couple of braids with beads in my hair like my mama.

"Well, introduce yourself." Iruka sensei stated and I nodded.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto-" I heard a loud thump. "NA-RU-TO!" Kiba was standing up a wide toothy smile on his face he was playfully growling like he did everytime we wrestled.

I dropped my bento and quickly grinned widely."KI-BA!" I yelled excitedly. My instant reaction was to quicklyengage in a play fight like we always did.

I ran on all fours and used a desk on the front row of the class to launch myself in the air. I used my claws slash down on him, Kiba instantly blocked and tried to throw me to the side.

I landed on my feet and began throwing hook kicks and push kicks while Kiba blocked.

Kiba quickly threw a couple jabs forcing me to dodge. "You two cut it out!" I heard a loud voice before being picked up by the back of my shirt. I instantly stiffened and became still since that was usually how mama picked me up.

Iruka sensei forced us both to stand infront of the class. "So what was all of that about, attacking fellow students." He asked crossing his arms, I cocked my head.

"Oh no I'd never attack Kiba, he's my best friend. I didn't even use my fangs." I quickly told him. Mama did tell me to behave.

Kiba looked at me. "Playful greetings like the one we had could be considered violent and agressive."

"Huh, who would have guessed. I do apologize if I seemed to have misbehaved." I bowed and apologized to sensei. Kiba followed my example."Sorry sensei." He also bowed.

Iruka sensei sighed. "Fine just go take a seat." He muttered. "You can sit with me naruto!" Kiba smiled giving me a side hug and I perked up and nodded excitedly. "Yeah yeah."

I picked up my bento as we scurried to our seats. Iruka sensei let out a long sigh. "Well class, let's begin now that the new student Naruto has been introduced." He stated.

Time went by really slow and I felt my ears twitch and I wanted to get out of my seat. Mama had told me that classes were long but this was too much I needed to do something.

"Okay class, after lunch we will begin light excersie, chakra exercises and finally we will finish off with spars." Iruka sensei sigged as he closed his book.

I smiled widely as he dismissed the class for lunch. "I thought he'd never finish!" I let out a loud yawn and stretched. "Huh, we weren't sitting for that long at least you didn't have to take last year's class, all we did was sit and get lecture. We are finally getting physical training this year." Kiba stated as he grabbed his bento.

"Hey shika, Choji, meet Naruto he's that friend I was talking about." Kiba smiled widely as he pointed at me. "You mean the one that lives in the woods?" The lazy looking shika boy asked.

Kiba eagerly nodded, "Yeah, that's him."

"You live in the woods?" A pretty pink haired girl sneered. I cocked my head. "Well Yeah, the woods are fun and you learn so many things, perfect for honing survival skills." I stated with a nod.

"Yeah about that how come you didn't start last week like the rest of us?" Kiba asked all of a sudden. My face turned a light shade of red. "I might've accidentally ate a extremely poisones plant that left me bed ridden for a week." I scratched the back of my head. "It just looked really tasty so I had to try it." He chuckle making Kiba laugh.

"That really sounds like you Naruto, was it that really nice one that you told me about last time I went? Man I'm surprised you made it out alive. Most people would've dropped dead after five hours of consumption." Kiba stated with a chuckle.

"Eh, I know but man it was worth it, it tasted really good but the lecture was what nearly killed me but I'm fine now." I grinned widely.

We got up and walked towards shika and choji. "Hmm, you seem troublesome. Well anyway. I'm Shikamaru and this is choji." Shikamaru sighed. "Hey" choji smiled as he ate chips. "Let's go to the roof to eat, I'm starving." Choji stated as he ate.

"Sounds cool let's go." I smiled.

Should I have more wolfy Naruto in academy school chapters?

Rosymalik


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV_

Iruka' s class was out side in the training grounds.

Iruka was explaining the rules for the spars and how they were going to greet each other in the ring.

Naruto was excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet a bright smike plastered on his face.

To be honest he looked adorable as he waited for his turn.

Iruka began calling out names and the fights had started. Most children were using the basic academy taijutsu and some even t their clans style taijutsu.

Kiba was currently fighting against a civilian kid and was totally kicking his butt. Naruto was excited for his turn.

"Naruto do you want to participate? You are new and I haven't gone over basic academy taijutsu lessons with you yet." Iruka sensei asked and Naruto nodded excitedly.

"I can fight, my mama has been training me down to the bone so I could be caught up." He responeded. When he heard some snickering.

"He still calls his mom, mama probably a big mommy's boy." A civilian kid teased and Naruto frowned.

Why did he find that funny? He was very happy to have a mama who took care of him and gave him a home. Better than living alone in his old apartment in the red light district.

Iruka frowned at the student and told him to be quiet if he wasn't going to say something nice.

"Match, Kiba wins." Iruka called out as he wrote down notes on the battle.

"Alrighty then Naruto and Chikore." Iruka called out the next two fighters. Since he didn't know Naruto's strength he paired him with a civilian and not a heavy hitter like Sasuke or the other clan heads.

Chikore snickered. "Alright the mommy's boy get ready."

Naruto frowned he didn't like the tone Chikore was using. They both stepped into the ring on opposite sides.

They walked towards each other and did the unison symbol while Iruka began the match.

Naruto was nimble. He quickly dodged chikore' s attacks. Being that he always trained with a stronger and faster opponent who usually gave him a beat down gave him the advantage.

The class seemed to perk up and watch the fight enthusiastically.

Iruka quickly jotted down notes and rated Naruto's tai jutsu.

Naruto was waiting for the moment to strike he was just to slippery for chikore to land a hit on.

The fight look one sided not many could tell that chikore wasn't landing any of the hits.

Naruto was grinning, 'man fighting someone that couldn't land a bit on you was fun and that's because hits usually hurt.'

He stepped forward quickly sweeping chikore's back leg and hitting his nose with his elbow before doing a spinning push kick right on his gut. As chikore fell Naruto landed one more kick on him right on the face efficiently knocking him out.

"Man, you're so slow." Naruto grinned as he waited for chikore to get up and continue fighting.

"Hurry up and get up, I barely even hit you." Naruto smiled as he rocked back and forth in his fighting stance waiting for chikore to get back up and fight.

Iruka quickly noticed Naruto had knocked chikore out. "Naruto wins, since chikore is unconscious he will be escorted to the nurses office." Iruka states as Mizuki the class assistant picked up the unconscious boy.

"Huh?! That's it? I thought he was a little hurt, and I'm not even that strong but he's out cold?" Naruto's jaw hung loose and pouted in disappointment.

"Naruto not everyone can get punched by a jonin in the face and get back up through sheer effort like you so relax. You got him good." Kiba teased Naruto sulked as he walked out of the ring.

"Ah, man I was really excited about the fight too." He groaned and Kiba laughed patting his back. "Ne, he tried his best."

Naruto sighed and nodded.

The matches continued and Naruto watched them all play out.

Soon enough they were running laps around the training ground, the boys of the class were running as fast as they could trying to be the fastest.

Kiba and Naruto were on the lead. Kiba being one of the fastest in the class and Naruto who spent nearly every day running around the forest were both neck to neck.

Even the stoic Sasuke was catching up to the two.

Iruka watched and recorded the speed of the students as a physical evaluation.

"A few more laps and then take a five minute break. We will start with practicing your taijutsu." Iruka stated as he paced them with his stop watch.

Naruto was grinning widely, all the running and exercising was fun. Better than being locked up in a classroom.

His mama always did physical exercise before studying that way he could focus more and pay attention. But that strategy didn't work for other students who had lower chakra amounts.

If they exercised and tired themselves out before studying they'd be too tired to pay attention and fall asleep so studying first exercising later was a better strategy for them.

In a way that was why poor Naruto couldn't sit still in class.

After conditioning they began practicing different taijutsu moves in pairs.

This time it was Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka figured since they were both strong they could definitely put up a good fight against each other.

Iruka instructed the way they would attack and the way the others were to dodge. The pairs quickly began practicing.

The first few times they started off slow to get the notion on how to move. But when they began to move faster and Naruto accidentally hit Sasuke a little too hard the real practicing began.

It was like they were both trying to see could hit the hardest and fastest. Naruto was grinning widely having fun this time around since his opponent was able to keep up with him.

Sasuke was paying attention on how he was moving and dodging to make sure he learned the technique correctly.

Some of the kids slowed down and watched as both of them hit each other harshly and left bruises whenever they landed a hit.

Iruka watched from the sideline. They weren't doing the excersie incorrectly but they were landing some solid hits on each other.

"Naruto, Sasuke your point is not trying to hurt your opponent but to learn the moves. " Iruka called out making them stop.

"Gomen, sensei." They both bowed and started off again hitting lightly and fast.

Half an hour later Iruka brought the class back into the building.

As the students packed their things Iruka reminded them what the homework was.

He then dismissed them when the bell rang.

Naruto quickly walked up to Sasuke, stopping him from leaving. Sakura and Ino were hot on Sasuke's trail that's why he had been speed walking.

"Hey Sasuke-san. You are really good at taijutsu. I was wondering if you wanted to be my sparing buddy. Kiba and I usually spar but you're a good fighter too. And your fighting style is very different than Kiba's." Naruto smiled, Sasuke frowned and snickered.

He gave a curt nod "hnn" and quickly left. Naruto was confused. So was that a yes or a no?

HI GUYS

GOOD CHAP

MUCH CUTE

VERY INNOCENT NARU

NEXT CHAP WILL BE UP SOON

ROSYMALIK


	8. Chapter 8

Third Pov_

It had been three days since Naruto's debut at the academy.

After a chat with Iruka, Kiro had decided that for Naruto to concentrate in class he had to have morning training.

The kid just had to much stamina. Iruka even agreed to it when kiro suggested it.

So that brings us to Naruto's home.

Kiro woke Naruto up at the crack of dawn. She made a light breakfast and let him enjoy his meal before taking him outside for some sparring.

As previously noted Kiro didn't hold back much when training Naruto. Poor boy was beaten to the ground by Kiro without mercy.

Naruto's school clothes were coated in dirt and a bit of blood from the punches to the face he received . His clothes were in disarray and his cheek was swollen.

"One more time." Kiro growled as she prepared to attack. "Hai, mama!" Naruto waited patiently as she made her move.

Chop kick, wait no HOOK KICK Naruto tried to block but was knocked down , his swollen cheek swelling more due to getting kicked in the face.

Kiro sighed and shook her head. "I told you, keep your eyes on how I move. Had you been paying attention you would've seen it was a feint." She sighed.

"I'll watch out next time." He groaned his head spinning from the harsh blow to the face.

"C'mon up you go." She sighed lifting him up and dusting him off.

"Eat some fruit on your way. Here's your bento, school bag and a banana. Now behave okay." She stated as she licked his cheek.

Naruto nodded and trouted off. "Good luck on your mission mama!" He howled as he hurried to class.

When Naruto walked into the rowdy classroom he was back to his usual self, personality wise. He still looked like he had been someone's punching bag.

"Ah, I knew it wouldn't last long." Kiba smiled and Shikamaru cocked a brow. Sasuke was a little stunned at his sparring partners appearance.

"Ah shut it kiba." Naruto waved off Kiba's comment.

"Haha, I've known Naruto for years and he has what I like to call the Naruto look. He's always hunting or fighting some wild animal in the forest. " Kiba stated catching almost everyone's attention.

"And since he's always causing some sort of ruckus he's always covered in dirt or his clothes are all cut up. I wondered how long you'd last coming to school all clean and without a single scratch on you." Kiba smiled.

"Well this time I wasn't wrestling any animals in the forest. I was training with my mama but I couldn't keep up and got punched in the face then got kicked, nearly broke my jaw. But it's all good. Last time she nearly broke my punching hand and I had to wear a cast." Naruto smiled holding up his hand.

"What kind of insane training is that." Ino snickered at him.

"I mean look at your face, it's clear your mom went overboard." She added and Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well she doesn't like holding back and it's training. If I can't take a hit and have a high pain tolerance I'd be a useless ninja." Naruto smiled.

"Like I said the other day Naruto, only you can get up after getting punched straight in the face by a jonin." Kiba laughed as he placed his arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Class quiet down- what happen to your face naruto?!" Iruka gasped as he walked in. "This? Just some morning training with my mama like you suggested Iruka sensei." He smiled. "Why don't you go to the nurses office and get an ice pack, if that swells any more your eye will be swollen shut!" Iruka exclaims.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit." Naruto hurried to the nurses office to get the bruise checked.

Lunch time rolled around and Naruto quickly grabbed his bento.

"Hey Sasuke, want to sit with us?" He asked his sparing friend. The black haired boy cocked a brow.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked . "Cause it must be boring sitting inside the classroom all alone." Naruto pointed out and Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm fine, I like being alone." He stated as he looked down at the desk, a glare quite visible on his face.

"I'm sure you like being alone, but it must feel lonely, besides we are friends right and friends should spend time together." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke froze and looked up at naruto. "Aren't we just sparing companions?" He asked as he tried to mask his emotions.

"Well yeah, but I think of you as a friend. And besides you might find other sparing companions by making new friends." He stated. Sasuke looked torn he didn't know if he should or shouldn't go.

"Stop over thinking it and let's go." He smiled as he walked over to Sasuke and dragged him up to the roof top where Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and choji were waiting.

"What's he doing here?" Kiba asked noticing Sasuke. Sasuke was sorta regretting letting Naruto drag him to the roof top, he didn't feel the need to cope with rejection.

"Sasuke is my friend and I thought he could eat lunch with us." Naruto stated with a smile. Kiba sighed and shrugged. "I guess if he's your friend it's fine." He muttered.

Naruto and Sasuke both sat down and opened up their bento.

"Man Naruto that food looks really good." Choji pointed to Naruto's bento. "How about a trade, some of my delicious cooked cucumbers for a piece of chicken." He smiled and choji nodded.

"You got yourself a deal." Choji smiled. Kiba had a convenient store bento that he had bought that morning. "Man Naruto your mom's food sure does taste great." He grumbled as he picked food out of Naruto's bento while Naruto ate the chicken he got from choji.

"Hey! Kiba that's my food."Naruto complained as he watched Kiba finish eating the chunk of meat he stole.

"I'm going to ask your mom to make me bentos starting tomorrow." He nodded sagely.

"But wouldn't Naruto have to carry your food to school everyday." Shino pointed out and Naruto gasped.

"Yeah I don't wanna carry your food around Kiba, do I look like a maid to you?" He stated.

"Of course you don't Naruto, you can't even keep yourself clean what kind of maid would you be." Shikamaru sighed with a chuckle and everyone else started laughing

"Heh, it's not my fault! You try getting beat to the ground and keep clean!" Naruto protested as everyone laughed and chuckled.

Sasuke watched the whole ordeal, at first he was uncomfortable but it was nice seeing them play around, share their food and joke.

Maybe it was like Naruto said. He like being alone but not lonely.

I reread this book and came up with wolfy Naruto not able to keep himself clean

Whatcha think?!?!

Rosymalik


	9. Chapter 9

Third POV_

Iruka had been quite surprised. He had expected very little from his new student and although an odd first impression he proved him quite wrong.

First of all Naruto although hyper he proved to be eager to learn the material he taught and somehow turned into a teacher's pet.

He liked to prank, joke and play but it was obvious he was serious about becoming a ninja. Even with his aloof attitude and schoolwork his homework and tests showed that in the end he had been listening in class.

Not only that, the group of troublemakers he hung out with paid more attention and tried harder than the previous five years in the class.

Although the blond hair kid did struggle with his work sometimes he would always ask for help and ask what pages in his text book he should study.

So even with Iruka's prejudice thoughts on the boy, he had to admit he was a role model student.

"Remember to study for tomorrow's big test and your three academy jutsu." Iruka exclaimed to the class which replied with "HAI-sensei." As he dismissed them.

"Man, I hate written tests." Naruto exclaimed rather loudly as he stretched his muscles.

"That's because you can't sit still." Shikamaru grumbled lazily while Sasuke hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, it's because being stuck inside all day totally sucks. We didn't even get to go outside and spar today!" Naruto huffed as he bounced in place.

"Well I'm showing up to your family dinner uninvited. So we can totally spar afterwords." Kiba put an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Huh, by now it's not uninvited you practically live there." Naruto rolled his eyes and Kiba shrugged.

"Well I have to return my bento, eat, play and then go home." He stated nonchantly.

"Hn well I'm leaving. Later dobe, dog breath, shika, cho." Grumbled Sasuke as he packed his things.

"Later teme."naruto waved watching Sasuke leave, the nickname always earned him a glare from the Sasuke fangirl club but that was the nickname decided by the entire group.

"Well I'm going to go ask Sakura-chan out before going home." Naruto shrugged with a foxy grin as he scampered off.

After his daily brutal rejection which included a "why would I date you?! You have no manners and act like you were raised by wild animals, baka!" Naruto trouted back to his home.

The next day Naruto was ready and prepared to pass the test.

Naruto arrived early to the classroom holding both his, Kiba's and an extra bento.

What can he say the whole grouo shared the extra bento while Kiba ate his homemade bento from Kiro instead of buying one in the convenient store.

Naruto sat in his regular chair and noticed a the teacher assistant that was going to help Iruka sensei grade the tests.

" Well hello there Naruto, excited." The white, nearly lilac hair colored teacher smiled while patting Naruto's back.

Naruto being the affectionate pup he was quickly grinned at his teacher and greeted him with a warm smile while nodding.

"Ready for the tests?" Mizuki sensei smiled and Naruto nodded.

" I've studied hard so in sure I'll pass." Naruto nodded as the teacher pulled away.

"Good good, then I'll leave you to do some last minute cramming." Mizuki smiled as he pulled away and went to the front of the class, a smirk spread across his features as he chuckled internally knowing that with the seal he would fail the jutsu part of the exam.

The written test was passed out an all the students diligently write down their answers and turned their tests in.

Naruto was confident he'd pass and patiently waited for the jutsu portion to start.

"Alright class since all the test are in we will proceed to the next part. We will call you into the testing room one by one in alphabetical order." Iruka smiled as he held the clip board.

He called out the first name and the student followed him and Mizuki sensei into the testing room.

Naruto had become quite restless and impatient being that his last name started with a U. In the end he was the last student to get called up.

"Hey Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei." Naruto greeted as he excitedly bounced on the heels of his feet.

"Alright Naruto you can preform the henge, substitutional and the clone jutsu to pass and for extra credit a jutsu outside the class circulim." Iruka stated smiling at him.

Naruto nodded excitedly and began making the carefully practiced handsigns.

He concentrated his chakra and cocked a brow. Naruto had been trained to be a sensor of some sorts and he realized that he had more yang chakra than yin this caused him to concentrate more.

His chakra moved hastily inside of him as he forced his chakra to even out. "Henge no jutsu!" He called out loudly.

There was a poof as he transformed into the third Hokage. Their were very few errors but it was good enough to pass.

Iruka smiled and began to write down on his clip board.

Naruto released it slightly winded from concentration. He took a deep breath and began doing the next handsigns for the next jutsu.

He concentrated his chakra again and forced it to even out his chakra. "Substitutional jutsu." Naruto called out as he switched places with a text book on the desk.

He smiled as he managed once more. He hopped off the desk and got ready for his next jutsu.

"Sensei, my kaa-san taught me a clone jutsu that better suited my chakra reserves. Is it okay if I do that one?" Naruto asked and Iruka responded before Mizuki could say anything.

"That's fine naruto."

Naruto smiled widely as he did his signature handsigns. "Shadow clone no jutsu!" He channeled vast amount of chakra there was a loud popping sound and shadow clones appeared.

"Amazing, that's an A-ranked jutsu." Iruka gasped making Naruto grin widely at the praise.

"You pass, pick your headband and grades will be posted on the board in a week. Orientation is next week on Wednesday." Iruka smiled.

"Thanks Iruka sensei." Naruto smiled and noticed Mizuki glaring at him. Naruto bit his lip and looked away from the glare feeling uncomfortable.

"O-okay." Naruto meekly nodded.

Grabbing the headband and hurrying out the room.

Naruto rushed out the academy.

Outside stood Kiro. To be honest she stood out from the rest of the civilians not just because of her dark skin and multicolored hair but the clothes she wore.

"Mama!" Naruto squealed holding the headband up high. She quickly pulled him into a hug licking his face nuzzling him while she congratulated him. "Just as expected from my pup!" She smiled when she suddenly froze.

His chakra, something wasn't right. She pulled away and looked down at him inspecting him. She turned him around and noticed a yin suppression seal her brows furrowing and a growl coming out of her lips.

"Mama?" Naruto stammered out as her fangs were coming out her pupils dilating and her nails sharpening. "Why don't you hang out with your friends honey. Mama has to do something." She smiled sweetly.

Whoever dared place a seal on her little pup was a dead man.

Hey lovelies it's author-sama.

NEXT update will be soon.

Rosymalik


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person POV _

Kiro was furious as she inspected the seal.

It was crudely made and had Naruto not had large chakra reserves or good chakra control it would've killed him by now.

The other families around them were congratulating their kids for graduating.

"Its that child, he actually graduated." Kiro' s sharp ears twitched as she heard women whispering about her precious pup.

"One would've thought that the Hokage would've dealt with the little rascal by now." The other stated.

The entire area was suddenly engulfed with an intense killer intent. Some civilians gasped for air as the were suffocating. The new graduates trembled in fear because of the KI in the air.

"Mama what's wrong?" Naruto cried out, he was afraid at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Naruto stay still." She growled as she let her fingers nimbly remove the seal. "Kiro-san what's the matter?" Tsume asked her with her son Kiba in toll.

"Someone sealed his chakra." Kiro growled out as she decided not to speak in human language.

Tsume furrowed her brows as she noticed the seal that was placed on Naruto's back. It was barely visible but it seemed to be messing with his chakra.

"Take Naruto with you, I have some unsettled buisness." Kiro growled as she finished the removal of the seal.

She moved quickly walking towards the academy.

As she moved away from the civilians they were finally able to move, she could also sense the anbu that were heading to the academy to find out who released the KI.

The newly graduated students and shinobi watched the oddly dressed woman leave.

Walking through the door Kiro moved through the halls in a fast pace her nose leading her to the scent that was left on Naruto's jacket.

She stormed into the academy room only to see Iruka writing the final analysis of the newly graduated students.

Her eyes trailed away from him and to a tall white haired chunin who was leaning back in his chair slightly. They both looked up at her as they felt the KI and heard the door.

Kiro was shaking in anger. She was looking at both of them she knew Iruka was proficient in seals, but she'd seen his work and it was no where near as crude as the one she had just seen.

She then glanced at the other man that was beside Iruka. The man cocked a brow and looked at her with disinterest.

"Who put the seal on my son." She growled out her human voice sounding animalistic. Iruka looked confused but the other man looked taken back but it was quickly covered up with a forced facial expression as if he was confused.

"Kiro-san, what's the matter. Did something happen to Naruto?" Iruka asked being that he knew her and knew Naruto was her adoptive son.

Kiro didn't respond as she dashed toward the lower class shinobi and struck him. Mizuki was sent back crashing through the academy window. Iruka managed to jump back in shock.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He gasped as she snarled and jumped out of the window following Mizuki.

There was a civilian scream. The people outside were taken back seeing a academy teacher be thrown out the window.

Kiro was quick to follow up on her attack. Unlike Mizuki who was a chunin she was an elite jonin and it was because of her vicious taijutsu style and ninjutsu.

His body was slammed on the ground making him cough up blood. "How dare you try and hurt my son!" She screeched, at this point her human henge was starting to fail. Her human teeth were fangs and she looked like a crazed wild animal.

She slung him around and hit him with such force that he was sent flying through some buildings.

Low animalistic growls emitted from her as she attacked him. Mizuki was barely able to dodge or move much, he was cradling one of his arms that had broken in one of Kiros previous attacks.

Anbu had finally arrived at the scene, they quickly evacuated the citizens that were too close.

Naruto watched in awe and horror, he'd never see his mother so angry and serious in a battle. But why was his mama attacking Mizuki-sensei?

Mizuki was at a near to death state when anbu finally managed to drive her away from him.

They stood protecting the area around the half dead chunin to keep her at bay.

She circled around them like a predator staring at their prey. "Kiro-sama please calm down. " one of the anbu tried to reason with her.

"Give him to me, today I'll kill him." Kiro growled.

Naruto watched from the sidelines. He didn't want the anbu to accidentally hurt Kiro if she continued to disobey them and kept attacking.

"Mama please calm down, why are you attacking Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto's stammered out as he watched from a safe distance.

Hearing Naruto's whimpers brought her out of her blind rage.

She slowly turned around her body relaxed and she flinched at the state her son was in.

He was quivering in fear. He was afraid of her and the killing intent that was oozing out of her.

The anbu took Kiro' s distraction as an opportunity to arrest her. Kiro out of habit tried to resist howling loudly as they restrained her.

Tsume pulled Naruto away and covered his eyes. "You can stay at my compound while this whole ordeal is delt with." Tsume sighed.

Tsume shook her head. Attacking a fellow shinobi always resulted in an arrest and trail. Hopefully kiro had a good reason for attacking otherwise she was in a heap of trouble.

Hi, comment your thoughts and let's hope all goes well for Kiro-sama!

Btw I was going to make kiro act civil and tell the Hokage and make Naruto's graduation like cannon but I asked a friend if naru should pass or fail and she said pass. And then I saw y'alls comments on mama on rampage and I had to make it like this.

If you also like my writing check out my other books, I have a Sasunaru and a darker orphan themed Naruto book.

Rosymalik


	11. Chapter 11

Third Person POV_

"Ah calm down, I'm sure they won't hurt your ma." Kiba grumbled as he stroked Naruto's hair while naruto rested his head on his lap and sniffled.

"But, but what if they do." He crackled as he nuzzled into Kiba's lower torso. Kiba sighed at Naruto's antics. It was obvious Naruto was attached to Kiro by the hip.

Kiba knew it was because when kiro took him in, she raised Naruto to be wolf to the point his actions nearly mimicked the way regular wolves acted.

"You're a full-fledged ninja now so suck it up. She'll be out of there in no time. Now let's go to sleep, tomorrow is orientation." He grumbled as he plopped back on bed ignoring the fact naruto didn't let go.

Naruto simply whimpered. "You two better go to sleep, I want you up bright and early tomorrow!" Tsume yelled as she opened the door turned off the lights and shut it.

"Just go to sleep, by tomorrow it will all be solved." Kiba grumbled.

"You think so?" Naruto sniffled and Kiba nodded.

"Akumaru, you're sleeping on the bottom of the bed, Naruto is taking your spot today." Kiba grumbled nearly falling asleep. Akumaru let out a growl of annoyance but it fell to deaf ears since Kiba was fast asleep.

The next day they woke up early with the dogs howling and breakfast being served.

The eggs were a little burned but hana took care of the bacon and toast so that was completely edible. Tsume was feeding the rest of the pack and the dogs that stayed in the kennel.

"You two best hurry off. Teams will be placed today. Maybe you'll get the same jonin instructor." She stated. Naruto and Kiba grinned.

"If we do we would probably be a tracking squad. With our sense of smell we would be tracking all kinds of things down." Kiba chuckled as he stuffed his face with food.

"Man oh man, maybe shika or choji will be on our team. Or even teme, he can spar really well." Naruto squirmed in his seat.

"Also we got news on your mom, she's been released and Mizuki was arrested for endangerment of a student, and other charges that are not being disclosed to the public." Hana stated as she served herself some food.

Naruto grinned. "Thank kami I was so worried about her ttebayo!" He was relieved to know she was out.

"Although she is in house arrest for the damage." Hana added making Naruto pout. "Wouldn't be the first time." He sighed.

Kiba finished his meal and drank his beverage."anyway we should go." He smiled as he put his headband on.

Naruto stuffed his food in his mouth and nodded. "Yeah." He said with a mouthful and put his headband on too.

"Goodluck!" Hana called out as they both scurried out the door. Hana was couldn't help but chuckle as she watched them leave. ' if Naruto had a tail it would never stop wagging, that boy is like a ball of happiness." She thought to herself as she cleaned.

Both of them made it to class and sat down. Kiba taking his normal seat by Shikamaru and choji and Naruto by sasuke.

Naruto greeted everyone happily, basically pouncing on all of them as he saw them and licking their cheeks excitedly. All of them were used to it by now it was just Naruto being Naruto. At first though Sasuke had freaked out about it and nagged for hours on end on how that not being appropriate behavior to greet your friends but Naruto didn't even hear him out.

The fangirls streamed into the room gossiping and flirting with Sasuke. Although some secretly shipped their precious Sasuke-kun with Naruto after watching how Naruto was so affectionate but then again the secret yaoi fans shipped the poor boy with anyone he pounced on and licked. To their defense he brought it on himself for not knowing the meaning of personal space but they knew he was just to dense to realize that what he did at times was too much.

Another thing the fangirl realized was not to pop off at Naruto. The boy honestly never meant any harm and he would tear up just a little and everyone who was watching it would feel a bad for him and stand up for him. Not that he needed it but damn right everyone realized that he was doing things innocently with no ill intention so if you were an asshole to him damn right you're just a straight up asshole.

So sakura persuaded Naruto to scoot over and let her sit down by Sasuke, which ended with a blushing Naruto and a content sakura. The poor boy couldn't help that he was crushing on the pink haired girl.

Iruka walked into the room, he took in a deep breath and greeted the students.

"Welcome, now as you know. Now you are the new genin of konoha, you will go through many trials and you will all pave your own path and shinobi career from now on. I know that you'll achieve great things. Now as for your teams they will be your comrades until your promoted or they may be your comrades for even after promotion. Konoha prides itself in our team centred system that bring higher success and lower mortality rates. I hope you all the best of luck. I will begin calling out teams so listen up." Iruka smiled

Teams were being called out and Naruto was impatiently waiting for his name to be called out but everytime his friends names were called out and he wasn't in that team he would whimper.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. You are team seven."

"Yatta! Teme we are on the same team!" Naruto grinned.

"Tch, dobe." Sasuke smiled slightly.

Quick update , I'm happy you guys like this book. If you like this check out my other books I have two similar books like this.

Rosymalik


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto POV_

I was impatiently pacing around the room. Sasuke was silently watching me and sakura seemed annoyed too.

"Man why is sensei taking so long." I grumble then suddenly perked up as I smelt a scent coming towards us.

"Is that sensei?" I grumble out sniffing the air. Sasuke perked up as well.

"Is someone coming?" He asked and I nodded.

"Smells like a ninja that deals with ninken, a bit a of blood and the forest scent." I grumble out as the door opened.

"Interesting analysis. With a good sense of smell. In guessing I can deal with you guys... maybe. Meet me at the roof top." A white haired man stated. I'm assuming he's our sensei.

The man disappeared leaving a few stray leaves as she shunshin away.

"Hurry up guys." I say quickly leaving the room and climbing up the academy stairs to the roof top.

Sasuke and Sakura were right behind me.

Our sensei was lazily sitting back reading a book by the rails.

We all filed up infront of him. "Sit down and tell me a bit about yourselves." He grumbled looking at us in disintrest.

"What kinds of things?" Sakura asked and he looked up in thought.

"Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams I guess." He stated.

"How about you start, you seem suspicious enough." Sasuke stated narrowing his eyes at our sensei.

"Name is Hatake Kakashi, I have some likes and dislikes... hobbies, I have those. And I don't have a dream per say." He shrugged in the laziest way possible.

"What about you pinky?" He asked as he glanced at sakura.

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura, I like to read and who I like is... my hobbies include studying, training and ... my dream... " she was blushing harder each time and was getting nervous. I cocked my head, she usually isn't this shy. I wonder why she's acting like this.

"I dislike Ino and the new shipping in gossip." She stated glancing at me slightly. I wonder why.

"You corner of desolation and sadness?" Kakashi-sensei glanced at Sasuke who sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, sparing with my friends, and people who make an effort in their shinobi careers. I dislike posers, fangirl and people who treat my friends badly. As for hobbies I can say I really only train and study. My ambition is to kill a certain person." He shrugged and sat back after introducing himself.

"You?" Sensei turned to me and I smiled widely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the once great Uzumaki clan! I like tracking things, eating new foods, training, spars and uh hunting! I dislike seeing my mom getting arrested, when someone is out right mean to me and mobs. My hobbies are tracking and hunting in the forest, fighting, and I'm hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become a great tracker like my mom, and then become Hokage and help anyone who needs it ttebayo!" I happily exclaimed.

Kakashi sensei sat back and nodded.

"Hmm all of you are different, that's good. Now to become official elite genin you have one more test. It has a 66% chance of failure. If you fail you get sent back to the academy you can either continue and join the regular genin ranks or quit your shinobi career. " sensei stated and we all frowned.

"Training ground seven tomorrow at 6:00 a.m, don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. See yo then ja ne." He looked away and I let out a sigh.

"Man that sucks, quit or join the regular ranks." I grumble out and Sasuke nodded.

"Elites get a jonin sensei and tend to rise through the ranks faster, in genin regular rates we would be stumped for a while and would have to harder time finding specialized training." He added and sakura nodded.

" Then we should train for the rest of the day, we still have about 5 hours of daylight. And with a good night's sleep we should probably have a chance at whatever the test is." I stated and Sasuke nodded.

"Um can I join too? I really don't want to be sent to the academy and have to do regular genin advanced classes." She pipped up a bit embarrassed.

Sasuke and I glanced at each other, we both slightly nodded.

"Sure." I smile at her. "Just make sure you don't drag us down." Sasuke grumbled putting his hands in his pockets and slouched a habit he got from Shikamaru.

"Let's meet up at training ground seven... bring some arm and leg weghts and uh, any training gear." I speak up and Sasuke nods.

With that we all hurried home to get ready to train.

I was excited, I would see and ask mama what happened after her arrest and I would definitely tell her I got my genin team today.

The second I saw her I tackled her and snuggled her. She let out a yelp and licked my cheeks. She whimpered out an apology for scaring me and I quickly told her I was alright.

She quickly helped me get my training gear and urshed me out the house while lecturing me about how the newly formed team was like a pack and how we had to work together and to make sure to protect my friends.

I was speeding off to the training ground with a smile. Kiba was right everything was fine.

Hi guys hope you enjoy this chap.

Rosymalik


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto POV_

It was morning and the final genin test was well on it's way.

I had skipped breakfast and was finally making my way to Team Sevens training ground.

Yesterday we spared to see how well we could fight.

Sakura sadly couldn't last long in taijutsu battles against Sasuke or I but that was okay she tried her best.

I notice Sasuke leaning against one pole and smiled. "aye teme!" I grinned as sakura came to view as well.

"I thought you'd be late." Sasuke grumbled as he cocked a brow. why did he have to hate mornings? He's always cranky in the mornings.

"Nah, I have a clock ya know and it has an alarm." I pointed out.

"Good morning Sakura." I say turning to her ignoring Sasuke rolling his eyes .

"Hey." she meekly waved and I looked around.

"Do you think sensei will be here on time?"

I was wrong, sensei was not on time and I am annoyed.

Sasuke seems to be dozing off, sakura is sitting down on the grass pulling at it and yanking it.

I'm bored out of my mind. There was a poof and a smoke cloud and sensei finally appeared.

"Yo." he grumbled and Sasuke snorted loudly due to waking up and Sakura squeaked.

"Sensei! Your here, late maybe but here!" I cheered and he sighed and shrugged.

"I got lost in the road of life." he stated and Sakura frowned. "Yeah right." she hissed.

"Right, anyway here's the deal. you see these two bells. Well you have to take them from me so leg me tell you the rules."

We were all sweating, sakura might've not done much but she helped us with the distractions but getting those bells seemed impossible.

We had tried combos, solo, pairing up but no matter what Kakashi-sensei was slippery and could see right through our attacks.

The bell rang and we all collapsed.

"Alone or together, we will never get those bells." Sasuke huffed as he tried to get back up.

Kakashi-sensei hummed and looked at us. "I've been watching you closely. You started off attacking me by yourselves then paired up before trying to attack as a group."

"You didn't seem to have any problem trying to get the bells together. To be honest, you would have never gotten the bells you know that right?" he asked and we all glanced at each other.

"I've decided who will be the one to fail and get sent back to the academy." he mumbled and we all stiffened.

"I decide that. ... team seven passes and that you have what it takes to be a ninja."

"Yatta! we passed did you hear!?" I jump up and glance at both of my teammates. Sakura smiled before collapsing on the ground with a smile on her face while Sasuke grins.

"Team Seven is officially formed." Kakashi sensei adds and pulls out his orange book.

"This calls for a celebration! My kaa-san said to bring you all over for dinner if we passed. She's making us special dinner to celebrate!" I say and Sakura sat up.

"Well I guess we will be eating at Naruto house." Kakashi stated as I helped both my teammates up.

"c'mon! I'm sure my kaa-san is waiting." I say as Sakura rolls her eyes. "Okay okay let's go before you burst a fuse." she chuckled.

We were jumping through the trees as I lead them towards my house.

"wow Naruto you live really far out of the village." sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, kaa-san thinks the village is a little noisy." I say as we arrived at the clearing where my house was.

"Has she heard you then? because your as noisy as they come." Sasuke grumbled as I opened the skidding door.

"I'm home and brought company!" I yell and I can hear kaa-san trouting to greet us.

She was at the end of the hall in her wolf form. I grinned, "This is sakura-san, sasuke-teme and our sensei Kakashi." I pointed at them as I took my shoes off and shook the dirt off.

She henged into her human form and smiled widely.

"Its a pleasure to meet you two and hello Kakashi-san." she bowed. "please come in."

"Thank you for having us in your home Kiro-san." Kakashi greeted and I glanced at him.

"You know Kakashi sensei, kaa-san?" I asked and she nodded. "Why of course, he's a respected Jonin of the leaf. We've had missions together before." she pointed out as we all walked in and I led my new teammates in the kitchen.

"Well it's about time you guys got here, For a moment I thought you failed your test." Kiba was sitting at the table and akumaru laid on his lap.

"Heh?!?! What are you doing here dog breath?!" I asked pointing at him.

"My sister is out on a mission and your mom let it slip that she was cooking a special meal, I could not miss it." He smirked as he rubbed his stomach.

"Dammit kiba, always thinking with your stomach you have no shame." I huffed as I took my seat.

"please sit, relax. I'll start serving the food." kaa-san stated and everyone sat down.

"Your mom is really pretty naruto." Sakura stated as she sat down. "You know that's not what she really looks like right?" kiba pointed out.

"Really? what does she look like then?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You already saw it, when she greeted us she had her henge off." I stated as my mom walked in carrying the heavy dishes filled to the brim with food. "I've made plenty of food for you since your growing pups. Also remember to eat some vegetables." kaa-san stated as she set the plates down and went to get our rice bowls.

"Thank You Kiro kaa-san!" Kiba grinned as he anxiously waited for the food.

"wake up akumaru it's time to eat." Kiba instantly woke akumaru up. "Huh, Kiba you can't just let akumaru eat at the table." sakura whisper scolded.

"Of course I can, besides Kiro would be upset if I didn't let akumaru eat with us." Kiba shrugged and I nodded.

"I guess you haven't realized, but my kaa-san isn't human. She can henge into one but she isn't one." I say as kaa-san walked in and started serving the rice.

"Its a pleasure to meet you I am Kiro, Naruto's mother." kaa-san smiled as she served the food.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her warily.

"You can serve whatever you want to eat on the empty plate. I'm really glad that you all passed and made it to genin. please take care of my son." she smiled and bowed slightly

"Yup, they will, itadakimasu!" kiba spoke quickly and began to pile meat on akumaru's plate and his own. "Itadakimasu!" I clasped my hands together and started putting food on my plate as well.

"Itadakimasu, and thank you for the food kiro-san." kakashi clasped his hand and began eating as well.

Kaa-sans henge poofed away and she was back to normal.

"Here, you want some too right?" I say with a mouthful of meat and rice while I placed meat on her plate.

Sakura and Sasuke were staring wide eyed at kaa-san.

"Eat up pups, you don't want the food getting cold." kaa-san sent a telepathic remark and kiba chuckled.

"I don't think Naruto told them you weren't human,but instead that you are a wolf before brining them." Kiba stated as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"huh? oh well then I guess now you know. I'm Kiro Naruto's adoptive mother and yes I am a wolf."

 _ **My sweet lil genin not expecting a wolf mother.**_ _ **anyway love you guys**_ _ **rosymalik**_


	14. Chapter 14

Third Person POV _

They stared at Naruto's mother in shock. She wasn't a human but a wolf, it was odd but it made them wonder. 'Does the Village even know that there is a wolf tha raised one of their genin?'

"So you aren't a person in a wolf henge but a wolf who is able to henge as a person?"Sakura asked to clarify and Kiro chuckled.

"It seems a bit odd at first but there are plenty of animals that learn the Shinobi arts. Theres the Toads, Snakes, Hawks, Slugs and even some marine life as well. Although most do come from the summon realm and some even have sacred shinobi arts. It's not that uncommon as you might think." Kiro chuckled as she continued to eat.

" She's got a point most of the animals in my compound can use justu, Even akamaru can use jutsu. We have a special super cool combo too." Kiba grinned as he stuffed his face with food.

"About that how was your genin exams kiba? " Kiro asked glancing at him. He grinned even more as she asked. "It went great we passed our test with ease. From what I was told we are goinf to be a tracking team. I'm suprised Naruto wasn't placed in a tracker team though. He has very refined sense of smell and great tracker qualities." KIba replied as he ate.

Kiro nodded and glanced at Kakashi. " What kind of team do you think team seven will turn out to be?" She asked and Kakashi place a hand underneath his chin. "They aren't stealth that is for sure and I don't think they are well versed to be a assassination squadron either. So Front battle line is my best guess. Two chakra powerhouses and one with what appears to be great chakra control. They will need alot of work but they aren't a total loss cause." Kakashi pointed out and Kiro nodded.

" Well then I want both of you to know that you are welcomed here at anytime and if you have any questions about training or need help that I'm willing to assist you. I do expect you to come over for dinner a few times when I am home from missions." She added.

"Thank you for the inviration, Kiro-san. I'm sure we will come here often." Sakura stated. She couldn't help but feel bad about everytime she made a bad comment on how naruto was raised or his parent. Kiro-san was really kind and maybe she shouldn't have said the things she said about someone she didn't know.

Kiro smiled and continued eating. "Man the food taste great mama, is there more ribs?" Naruto asked and Kiro sighed. "I didn't make any extra besides I don't see you eating anything but meat." She hummed out and naruto chuckled nervously and began serving himself some vegetables.

"Training was going to be in training ground seven but I'm sure Kiro-san will also appreciate us training here in these training grounds being that it's also bigger. She did mention it in our parent teacher conference ealier." Kakashi stated as he finished his meal.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded as he glanced at Kiro wearily. To him she just seemed to kind and being how he didn't want to close to anybody he wanted to stay far away from her but then again she was naruto's mother and Naruto had already made his way in sasuke's life and made him his best friend.

"Well dinner was good and all but I have to make it home and tell my mother that I passed. Thanks for the meal Kiro Kaa-san. I will make sure to also bring the herbs you asked me for. I'm sure we have some laying around at home."Kiba stretched and stood up and picked up his plate.

"I'll be back tomorrow. "He was leaving and waving good-bye." Bye dog breath!" Naruto yelled kiba snickered loudly and huffed. "By little pup!" he teased as him and Akamaru left the house.

"I'm not a pup!" Naruto snapped and Kiba laughed as he walked out of the front door after putting his shoes on.

"Kiba is right the food was great Kiro-san. Anyway I'm heading back to the village. Remeber be here tomorrow at 7 a.m for training. ja ne." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other. "The food was good and thank you for having us over, But may I ask why you want us to use these training grounds instead of the ones in the village?" Sakura asked.

Kiro cocked her head, there was a reason that she wanted them close instead of in the village. With the Mizuki incident and the aggression towards her pup naruto she didn't want him walking back home alone and they were currently investigating if there was another spy or traitor in the shinobi ranks. If Orochimaru had one there was a large chance there were two or three. Besides regular civillians were also pretty aggressive and the Jinchuriki couldn't be put in harms way. It was more of a council decision and Kiro was okay with having her pup nearby.

"There's been a few incidents lately that have me concerned over your safety. The last Uchiha, an Uzumaki and a child of a council member you can be targeted easily and I would prefer to have you in arms reach. All of the new graduates are having training near a major shinobi compound. Most of this terms graduates are clan heads and children with a great clan standing so there is extra precaution." Kiro pointed out. She was being honest with them since she saw no reason to lie.

"And out of the three none of you have Major shinobi compounds so this area here is where the council decided to place you, With Hatake Kakashi and Myself here I have no doubt in my mind that you will be safe." Kiro pointed out as she henged into a human and began cleaning the table.

"I understand you but you think we are safe with kakashi sensei? he doesn't seem like much." Sasuke spoke up for once and Kiro chuckled.

"Hataka Kakashi an A ranked shinobi, Became Genin at five and Chunin at six he was held back due to the war and the drafting. Student of the yellow flash who later became the Fourth Hokage. Became Jonin at twelve then lead a successful assault to the Iwa supplies and then became a re-owned war hero by Fourteen. By sixteen he was the Hokage's personal body guard. He's been in the bingo book since he was a child and has a bounty on his head and flee on site warrant in nine different countries. I'm pretty sure that Kakashi-san is strong enough to protect you." Kiro chuckled ruffling sasuke's hair.

"Amazing! But are you sure you were talking about our sensei?" Sakura asked in disbelief and Kiro nodded. "how about I walk you two home?" she asked and they nodded.

Team Seven was training their butts off in the hot sun. They were panting and sweating as Hatake Kakashi trained them. 'Ah, it's so peaceful I can nearly hear them asking for death.' Kakashi thought to himself as he read his orange book and they ran through the same regiment they got since they started.

"You guys are barely getting started don't forget Kiro-san was kind enough to offer tracking lessons today. Isn't training and being a ninja fun." he spoke and there was a loud groan coming from the three of them. Their teacher was a sadist with no mercy in him. Kiro-san was kind and all but now Sakura and Sasuke understood how Naruto wasn't fazed when he got punched. The hits Kiro-san gave when Kakashi asked her to spar with them felt like she was trying to kill them. They hadn't been told she was a Taijutsu specialist.

"How much longer is training?" Sasuke asked and Kakshi hummed. "Well from sunrise to sunset, we don't have any missions today." He shrugged and they felt death loom over them it was only 11:00 a.m

I don't feel like writing anymore today but I hoped you liked my chap and maybe I will write something more interesting next chap.

RosyMalik


	15. Chapter 15

Third person POV_

Team seven where quietly doing their D-rank missions. Some were surprised as they happily went and did the chores. With their personalities one would have thought that they would have begged for a better mission but they failed to see that as long as they did D ranks they weren't training.

One might ask themselves why they would rather do missions than train? Well it was quite simple, Kakashi Hatake was being watched under the skillful eye of Kiro who expected nothing less than her son being trained down to the bone.

Also Kakashi wasn't one to disappoint and to be honest he did enjoy training his little minions down to the ground. Poor Sakura quickly had to drop her diet because if she didn't have enough calories in her body she felt like she was 0.5 seconds away from passing out on the training grounds. Sasuke didn't have time to complain because he was usually either working out or being beaten to the ground by the mock spars.

Naruto who was used to the Spartan like training was happily training and finding comfort in the d ranks which gave them resting and healing time.

All three of the cute little students had a bit of muscle being build up as Kiro had placed chakra restrictors on them so their muscles were the ones being trained.

The faces of the three cute genin when they begun physical training with no chakra made both Kiro and Kakashi coo.

They were going to be strong team that was for sure, They could literally flex their new found muscles with pride. Kakashi was right they would be a perfect Front line assault team.

"Good afternoon Kiro- nee." Sakura bowed politely as she entered the home both Sasuke and Naruto following. "How was the mission?" Kiro asked. "They were easy, We got a few of them done." Sakura chirped and Sasuke snickered in the background. They tended to come and eat dinner with Naruto and Kiro.

The boy greeted the wolf and all three genin plopped down at the table getting ready to eat. Being that they were trained vigorously Kiro made sure that they were fed correctly so that they had enough calories in their bodies to be healthy and keep up with the amount of calories they burned.

"Mama, Today the old man hokage said that we were ready to take a C ranked misson, It's an escort mission to the land of waves and we are taking a grumpy old man." Naruto stated as Kiro served the food. "Well you three have improved tremendously." Kiro smiled as she began serving them.

"Ne Kiro when can we up the gravity seal weights?" Sakura asked and the two boys slightly groaned at Sakura's comment. "What, you two pansy's can't handle them?" Sakura snickered out glaring at them and the two boys stared at their female teammate wide eyed, Sakura blushed as she realized she accidentally called her crush a pansy.

"I meant to say- uh- we have improved so much that I think we can handle more." she stuttered out, inner had come out for a moment and sakura was embarrassed to look so unladylike infront of Sasuke. Kiro let out a laugh and patted Sakura's head.

"We can raise the weights for yours after dinner, You seem to really be good with weight training Sakura. I would have thought that you would prefer Genjustu or long distance fighting but you seem to take strength training and close combat like a fish to water." Kiro smiled at the blushing girl.

"I-I guess I d-do." she stammered out. Team 7 was close but they were yet to the point where they were comfortable enough to be completely honest on how they were.

"Good to know that you like weight training Sakura, If only your teammates were the same." Kakashi stated as he walked in and both Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. "We like weight training too, Ya know. As a matter of fact I want to get my weights raised too." Naruto stammered out and Sasuke hummed in agreement.

Kiro smiled and nodded, I can add a bit more weight to them no worries." She stated as they all sat down and began to eat.

Team 7 minus Kakashi waited by the gates waiting for their sensei. They were packed and ready to go to their escort mission. The old man Tazuna was grumbling about inadequate brats being sent on the mission he paid so much money for.

"If sensei doesn't get here soon we won't leave on schedule." Naruto grumbled and Sasuke hummed in agreement and annoyance, by now the members of Team 7 were used to their teachers chronic tardiness and had learned nearly what each of Sasukes grunts meant. It all depended on the pitch and the length of the grunt, facial expressions were also important but not always reliable.

"Hello my cute little minions." Kakashi smiled. "Thank God your early." Sakura let out a sigh of relief, Tazuna snorted they were suppose to depart 2 hours ago so how the hell was their sensei early.

" I was worried we would have to wait 4-5 hours like usual. Glad to see you get here early sensei." Naruto grinned and Kakashi chuckled. " Don't get used to it." he grinned and ruffled Naruto's hair and Naruto let his head get petted his wolf traits kicking in.

"Let's go then." Sasuke grumbled and they all nodded in agreement.

The Demon brothers from the village in the mist were simply misfortunate. They were good fighters but Team Seven knew they were coming way before they were able to ambush them. Naruto picked up the scent and growled softly to warn his teammates and they had all been ready for combat.

It was also hard for the demon brothers to use their long distance combat weapons on a group specializing in up close and personal fights who seemed to have a knack at disarming people.

Sakura had given one of them a black eye when he got to close to Tazuna and the two boys had beat them to a mush before they were knocked out by a Jonin who took them out before they could take the brats seriously.

Tazuna had ended up telling them what actually had happened but there were easily swayed into actually helping the old man.

Team Seven was off once more to complete the mission

Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like my headcannon of sakura being swole af

rosymalik


	16. chapter 16

Third person pov_

Tazuna found the team to be rather odd. A pink haired little girl who was nearly buffer than her male teammates. A boy who could aparently smell and track things like a dog? And a emo brat who actually let naruto the puppy acting boy pounce on him and the aloof sensei who mentioned that training his Ninja dog was easier than training human children.

Ah yes it made him wonder what kind of people the ninja society was raising because this wasn't normal. The old man sweat dropped, sure they looked and acted a little odd but they could at least fight. That much had been proven, he thought to himself as the Team escorted him.

"Sensei do you think a stronger ninja will be coming now since we beat up the chunin?" Sakura asked.

"There is a possible chance they were working alone but then again they could've had a Jonin with them." Kakashi stated calmly his eye observing the area around him.

"I'm so glad that we didn't get a D rank. They are a nice break from training but it is really a bunch of people who are too lazy to do chores. So to get a C rank turned B rank is pretty awesome" Naruto stated and the other two nodded.

"You make it sound like you don't really enjoy your trainings, Maybe I should make them harder so that you three take them more serious." Kakashi stated as he gave his team a sideways glance and the three of them stiffened. "Nothing like that sensei, We love our training. Naruto was talking about how D ranks help let our muscles rest so that we always give it our all. Right Naruto?" Sakura smiled at naruto sinisterily and the boy rapidly nodded. "Yeah I wasn't saying that we were slacking or anything like that." he added.

Tazuna glanced at the ninja wearily, shinobi were so odd. Naruto stopped,listened and sniffed before quickly pushing down the old man as a sword was thrown nearly beheading them

All of them managed to duck and were spared from harm. " Sasuke Ninjutsu!" Sakura yelled as her and Naruto ran forward slightly ducking down as a giant fire ball flew above their heads as they prepared themselves for battle.

The team was in front of Zabuza. " Looks like these little ninja have guts." He chuckled evading the fireball.

Not much was said other than give me the bridge builder followed by a no.

A water clone quickly attacked the three genin while the Jonin began their own battle.

Naruto and Sakura dealt with the water clone while Sasuke stood back. Naruto was quick to attack in his ballistic style, his fist moved quickly jabbing the mist ninja harshly his fist twisting into the punches while keeping his stance low alike a ninken and was using the Vortex fist from the land of whirlpools.

The water clone was dodging with effort since the boy was fast and unpredictable.

When Naruto punched, it had a slight twist to it causing a slight wind nature release and making the fist have more of a piercing damage. His kicks were also fast and he could easily make feints to keep the enemy shinobi guessing while he searched for an opening.

Sakura on the other side used a more power based kind of fighting style, She kept her limbs close in order to guard her body and her punches packed power and flexibility. She was also a fast dodger waiting for the moment to strike the weakest spot she could find. "Shannaro!" Sakura snaped as she punched the water clone on the temple hard enough to make his entire head snap to the side.

Everyone slightly grimmaced at the sound it made and then kakashi jumped down and cornered Zabuza with his jutsu.

Water waves flooded the bank as two needles pierced Zabuza's neck rendering him unconscious.

A small slim Male jumped down. "Thank you, I have been after him for a while now. just waiting and bidding my time." he stated as he picked up the body and vanished

"Well done my cute little genin." Kakashi praised making them all beam as he turned to look at them.

"Sasuke, you stayed back because of his ability to use long range techniques and was able to place a distraction, Naruto you and Sakura held the water clone back and all fell into sync with one simple command. Although I do know you all prefer fighting in the front line, you all did great." Kakashi stated, his eye that was usually covered was spinning menacingly.

Sasuke stiffened as he saw his families Doujutsu.

Kakashi made a hand sign and pakkun appeared. "Deliver this message to the Hokage." Kakashi pulled out a small scroll and wrote down what had occurred and request anbu to come in and begin an investigation on what the fuck was going on.

Pakkun nodded as he took the scroll and left. Kakashi clasped his hands and sighed. "Welp I think this is as far as I go." he stated as he passed out.

Team Seven was on the boat, Naruto was grinning and looking down at the water.

His eyes quietly following the fish. Sakura was sitting beside him holding Naruto's shirt in case he decided to suddenly jump into the water after a fish, not that she was sure he would but she wouldn't take a chance.

"That bridge is huge." Naruto whispered as he looked up.

"Yeah." Sasuke grumbled under his breath before loosing interest.

The bridge builder watched them all with curiosity. Even he could admit the small kids as odd as they might be were good at their profession.

Also it was funny seeing them struggle with their sensei.

The Jonin had passed out and according to the runts he was a 'Fucking fatass that probably carried 50 pounds of god knows what because his weight was ridiculous'

"We are here." The man steering the boat stated and sakura sighed.

"C'mon Sasuke, Naruto. We have to pick sensei up again." she stated annoyed.

She loved weights but their sensei was a full fledged Jonin. He weighed a lot. Despite his normal like appearance he was a literal fighting machine with so much muscle that it made him weigh a ridiculous amount.

Also there was a fact that he had a large amount of heavy weapons on him . The three Pre-teens sighed as they lined up to heave the man up and carry him.

"Sasuke you the upper body, Naruto you take the middle and I will pick his legs up. " Sakura stated and they all nodded getting ready to pick him up.

"One, Two, Three!" sakura lifted the legs with a bit to

much strength and Naruto and Sasuke weren't able to keep up and their sensei somersaulted forward and landed oddly on his face.

"Gahhh! Sensei!" Sakura squealed in horror. "Now you have done it sakura-chan." Naruto paled and Sasuke face palmed.

"I thought we were lifting on 3." she protested in defence. "I thought we agreed on 1,2,3, go." Naruto sweat dropped.

"You kids need any help?" the Bridge builder asked in concern as he watched them struggle.

"It's fine. Kakashi sensei is an average 190-200 pounds due to his heavy muscle mass. Then we have his weapons to account for and he is very well equipped. That adds about 50 pounds so we have to carry all 240-250 pounds." Sakura stated.

" Unless you can bench press at least 100 it would be hard to help carry him " she finished off saying.

"I see." Tazuna stated as he looked at Kakashi a bit shocked since he was very build but slim at the same time.

"We can try rollng him to Tazuna's place." Naruto stated "M'kay." Sasuke nodded.

Sakura stared at them for a moment as the two idiots in front of her began preparing to roll their sensei.

She felt herself face palm and then smacked them both in the back of the head with an open palm.

Both nearly toppled over when sakura hit them. "You idiots! Kakashi sensei is our superior. If we roll him like that he will skin us alive when he wakes up. He already trains us to death on a good mood imagine on a bad one!" she snaped and they cower in fear.

She did a hand sign to release her weights and she got infront of her sensei and cracked her knuckles.

"The men on my team are all useless! Sometimes you just have to take matters in your own hands, Shannaro !" she sneered as she grabbed kakashi by the waist and hoisted him up on her shoulder.

Sasuke and Naruto stared in horror at their teammate. "You two idiot's hold his head and legs up so they don't drag on the ground. " she hissed out making them nod in fear.

She glanced at Tazuna. "Lead the way old man!" and Tazuna jumped slightly and nodded.

He was horrified, shinobi women were something else.

 ** _I might make some_** ** _fanart_** ** _of this book soon._**

 ** _if you want to see it follow me on_** ** _Insta_** ** _yaoi-smutsmut_**

 ** _MY_** ** _HEADCANNON_** **_LIVESSS_** ** _follow the_** ** _tumblr_** ** _artist_** ** _she's_** **_great_** ** _and posts alot_**

 ** _Shittilydrawing is_** ** _Lifeeeeee_**

 ** _ROSYMALIK_**


	17. Chapter 17

Third person point of view_  
All three genin sat quietly in front of their groggy sensei. "My head is killing me." He let out a low groan, his lone eye adjusting to the light in the small room.

The three preteens glanced at each other after hearing their Sensei's complaint about his head and glanced at each other before Sakura spoke up.

"Must be because you over exerted yourself sensei." She stated as she gave a slight shrug.

Kakashi glanced at his team with a suspicious glint in his eyes and the two boys sweat dropped. Out of the three Naruto looked nervous and twitchy.

"Yeah, It's not like you fell or like we dropped you on your head sensei." He gave a nervous chuckle. Sakura and Sasuke both sent him a stern look as they were secretly conveying him to shut up.

"Dropped me huh? You know what Naruto that is exactly what felt like happened." Kakashi hummed as he was slightly pressuring the three to see who would tell him why his head felt like he fell face first from the top of a tree.

Sasuke was the next to snap. "We of course were 100% able to carry you Kakashi. Nothing that interesting happened other than Sakura and Naruto being clumsy. They were the ones that let you fall." He stated looking away breaking eye contact while Sakura and Naruto stared with mouth agape at how he threw them under the bus so quickly.

"Is that so?" Kakashi slightly cocked his head as his lone eye fell on both the blond boy and the pink hair colored girl. Sakura frowned, this was beyond betrayal, her and Naruto were chopped liver.

"Look Sensei, You were quite heavy and we did not prepare for it so we did not release our weight seals when we first tried to pick you up. That being said these two pansies were plotting to roll you in a somersault fashion to Tazuna's house. Being that they are a bit of wimps I decided to take matters into my own hands and release my weights, pick you up and carry you single handedly here to Tazuna's house. Since I am so much smaller than you in both height and weight I could not elevate your body completely so that you would not touch the ground. Hence I asked Naruto and Sasuke to make sure your feet didn't drag to much." She started off.

"I am sorry if I was to rough while carrying you. You know sensei you have quite a nice physic in terms of height and your tone, with that being said sorry I had to put my hands all over you and not only hurt you but manhandled you." Sakura stated with a stern look and both boys looked ready to interrupt her and say they did help with carrying Kakashi although they did not do much.

Kakashi shivered at the thought that he had been manhandled by three little preteens. Not only that but that it was the female student who had to carry him which made him pause and think of how ridiculous he had probably looked at the time of the events. Oh how the great have fallen, His Anbu squad would kill for this kind of black mail material... as a matter of fact they would kill to hear the story in general.

"Thank you Sakura, For being able to take care of me when I passed out from chakra exhaustion. As for you two, What does she mean by ' Suggesting to roll me' ?" He asked as a tick mark appeared on his head and the boys sweat dropped. He was going to torture those two.

Kakashi seemed to be recovering quickly, by their second day there he was already able to move around on his own and he had joined everybody at the table to eat Lunch.

His team had already gone through the previous events in the battle and had discussed what they believed were Zabuza and the hidden mist hunter Ninja's abilities. They had come with the conclusion that Zabuza would be attacking at some time near the future and they were coming up with counter strategies.

Kakashi had mentioned that this was a perfect learning opportunity. As a Front line Assault squad they had to learn to adapt quickly when new variables appeared in battle. Since they were always going to be the main team that would encounter the enemy and would have to deal with coming up with strategies in the heat of battle it was a perfect timing to discuss what techniques would work with each of their skills.

Also Kakashi made sure neither Tazuna or his daughter heard about the training and most about what they were planning to do since they were civilians.

Kakashi was mindlessly listening to his genin have a fierce eating contest and talking about most of that they had been discussing earlier. Of course they were able to talk and incorporate basic leaf village sign language as well so that they could talk about the more sensitive aspects of their training with having to worry about the civilians listening in about their new training regimen for the time being.

That was until the door slammed open to reveal a kid who was probably between 8-10 years of age. The boy had a pretty bitter look on his face as he eyed the four weird shinobi in front of him.

He looked at them distrustfully, His eyes scanning Kakashi and landed on the masked face, he then turned to Sasuke and Sasuke glared right back nearly causing the boy to flinch and back off and avoid eye contact.

The boy snickered. "Grandpa who are these people." He stated as he looked at Naruto and Sakura with his nose stuck up in the air as he glared at the ninja.

"Inari, these are the ninja that escorted your grandfather back to us and who will be protecting us." Tsunami stated as she smiled kindly at her son who had just arrived.

Inari let out a snort and glared at the genin infront of him. "Whatever, Gato will kill them soon enough." He sneered as he sat beside his mother. "Inari you take that back, I'm sorry for what he says. He doesn't mean it." Tsunami stutters out as she scolded her son lightly.

"No offense taken." Kakashi muttered as he looked at the little kid with no signs of amusement.

"Honestly, why would you outsiders care about what happens here? I'm surprised you didn't leave when you heard about Gato. He's going to find a way to kill you all." Inari added as he looked at the three.

Kakashi looked slightly amused and Sasuke scoffed. "As if." he rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Inari's face slightly flushed and he slammed his hands on the table. "You'll see, your no match for Gato. The guy is loaded and he will hire someone who's going to end up killing you all." He yelled out in frustration.

"Look kid, I know where you are coming from. We have it handled, well at least most of it handled. Once our sensei is in fighting shape we will train some more and hopefully we will be able to stop whoever Gato decides to send." Sakura stated in a flat tone.

She couldn't help but feel annoyed at the little kid for being so pessimistic. "Yeah, What Sakura-chan said. We should be able to make it through this alive." Naruto added as he shrugged. He could see where the kid was coming from but he didn't have to make it seem like they were going to die.

"You don't understand what you are talking about! Gato he's-" Inari was cut off by Sasuke.

"No. You are the one that is not understanding. You are a civilian, You feel oppressed and know that you are not strong enough to fight off your oppressor. And that is understandable. You were not raised to fight or to endure those kinds of pressures. " He started off, irked at the little boy and his ranting about how Gato would kill them all.

"We are shinobi, Unlike you we have been trained in the art of fighting and we have accepted the fact that we could die at any point or time. Just by wearing our headbands other ninja could attack and kill us at any point and time. So yeah we know we could die. But we knew what lifestyle we were picking ever since we decided to pursue our shinobi career at the tender age of 5." He snorted back at the bratty boy as he pointed his chopsticks toward the little boy.

"Sasuke-teme is right. Besides we have ninja parentage as well. That means that our parents were ninja or we were raised by ninja so for some of us we were taught the most effective way to kill someone or spit out massive fireballs before we even went to school to learn how to read." Naruto added as he thought back to when he was with his mama.

"He does have a point inari-chan. As weird as it might sound and as non threatening as we look, we are pretty dangerous ourselves. We also kind of came to terms that we will be fighting for our lives. I mean if it had been bandits attacking your grandfather we would still fight the same." Sakura added sheepishly."Now now little minions. Enough talk about dying. Kiro-san would skin me alive if I were to bring any of you back in a body scroll." Kakashi sighed patting Naruto and Sakura's head. Naruto purred affectionately. Tsunami and Tazuna stared at the genin team wide eyed. Tazuna snickered at them, he had been around them enough to be a little more used to their odd ninja ways. "No use of worrying about you three punks, you three seem to be harder to kill than weeds." He gave them a small smile and Kakashi chuckled at how they became flustered with the compliment.

Inari looked down looking half embarrassed and angry.

Throughout the night the three genin took watch, Kakashi quickly insisted that since they were in a long term mission he would show them how to keep watch in enemy territory or when you know that it is unsafe and that there are enemies near by.

Kakashi made sure that his three genin were well fed and had them patrolling Tazuna's home and getting them to make different scenarios, plans and tactics for what they would due if they were attacked by Gatou or Zabuza while in the house.

They were pairing up watching Tazuna, His daughter and her son. Kakashi would stay with one of them and the other two would go with Tazuna.

Throughout the entire time the team made sure to stay well coordinated and paying close attention to their sensei's lessons about long term high risked missions.

A few days had passes since Inari's outburst they were once again at the dinner table eating the food that Tsunami cooked when Naruto suddenly froze.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he saw his teammate stiffen and sniff the air.

"Some one is approaching the house. They have their chakra pretty well hidden, I could barely sense them." He stated as he glanced up at his sensei.

"Ah, seems like our back up has arrived. I'm also glad to see that none of you have let your guard down even if we have had no major activity. A relaxed shinobi-" He trailed off as he waited for his team to finish the saying.

"Is a dead shinobi!" The three Genin chirped happily. "And a Paranoid one is a living one!" Naruto finished up the saying with a wide grin. At this point Tazuna didn't bat an eye. He was certain now that all four had a few screws loose in their head.

"I'll be back. I will fill them in and see what our next course of action will be. I will also check and see what will be done about Gato." He stated as he got up and was about to leave. As he walked away his fingers slightly twitched as he silently signed to his team to be on high alert and to await their orders.

The three genin slightly glanced at each other and went back to eating seeming to be relaxed.

Kakashi left the small house and quickly met up with the Anbu, They had only deployed a 3 man anbu squad. Kakashi was quick to inform them of the situation and go over what they would do.

The three anbu left to not only gather more up close information on Gato and his illegal business but they were getting ready to not only sabotage the man and make sure the Village would profit from not only the mans death but of the construction of the bridge.

What could they say, even if they seem nice and soft they were part of a military dictatorship.

The Anbu were quick to infiltrate and alter paperwork so that the land of waves would receive only enough of Gato's wealth to be able to recover, but the rest was easily wired back to hit Konoha's money vaults.

Naruto and Sakura were on patrol duty at the house. Sakura was trying to help but Tsunami was a bit reductant to allow the pink haired girl to help her since it seemed that Sakura was a walking disaster when it came to cutlery.

To everyone's surprise it was Sasuke who was the best cook and talented one in the kitchen. The best Naruto could do was boil water and make ramen while Sakura was just really bad at cooking.

Naruto had been upstairs when the thugs had arrived to the house. He had sensed them when they arrived and was running downstairs when he heard a plate fall and break.

When he arrived he saw that Sakura was being held 'Hostage' while Tsunami stared at the men in horror.

"Listen here bitch, come with us or we kill the little girl." Sakura stared at Tsunami with a unamused look.

"Please don't hurt her." Tsunami stuttered out in fear as the man placed the blade closer to Sakura's throat.

"Honestly, are you sure you will be doing the killing?" She asked in an unamused tone as she grabbed the mans wrist and she began to crush it.

He let out a yelp as he let go of the sword and began screaming in pain. Before his partner could react Naruto delivered a swift kick to the mans temple, the man crashed into the wall and was knocked out.

Sakura yanked the man forward and proceeded to elbow him on the jaw hard enough that there was a loud crack.

"So tell us, What were you looking to achieve by kidnapping and harming Tsunami-san and Inari-chan?" She sneered as she held the man down.

"Fuck, Fuck." The man yelled as he squealed in pain.

"Hm, maybe snapping your elbows in a better angle will help refresh your memories." Sakura stated with a cool and collected tone. Naruto shivered in terror at how scary Sakura could get.

'Even if she is cute, she is a monster in sheep clothing.' he thought to himself as he slightly stepped back.

"W-we were ordered to by Gato so that we could hold them for extra leverage." The man whimpered out in tears and it seemed that he had pissed himself just a little.

Sakura nodded and glanced at Naruto. " I see, Naruto. Tie up the other guy. We will let the villagers decide what they want to do with these thugs." She stated and he quickly nodded and got to work.

Inari had watched all of this go down. To say he was not terrified at how easily the small girl crushed the grown mans wrists and pinned him down would be a lie.

"Tsunami, Inari I suggest you two head to the village and get people to help you get these men to a jail or something of that sort. I am sure that the rest of the team is encountering the enemy. Also stay in the village and around others so that you can't be singled out." Naruto stated as he began tying the man with the broken bones up.

"Sure, c'mon Inari. It isn't safe here." Tsunami stated as she led her son outside of their home. "I'll send a shadow clone with you." Naruto grumbled as he made his shadow clone seal and led them out to the village.

Once Inari and Tsunami were gone they left as well. Once alone Sakura let out a shaky breath and clutched her chest.

"That was fucking terrifying." she mumbled as she let out a shaky breath.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in concern. "They grabbed Tsunami, I used a replacement jutsu to take her place. To be honest I was scared but if I let them know that then my bluff wouldn't have worked. Remind me not to let some novice idiot hold a katana against my neck like that again." She stated and Naruto nodded.

"Sure I'll make sure to remind you that next time." He smiled and Sakura grinned at him.

"To the bridge?" He asked and her grin widened even more. "Yeah."

When they arrived to the bridge the masked missing nin was fighting off Sasuke in the distance. Kakashi and Zabuza were having a stand off.

"We should aide Sasuke and then proceed to help Kakashi sensei." Naruto stated and Sakura nodded. "It isn't like we would be much use in a Jonin fight. But Tazuna also needs to be protected." Sakura added.

"I'll watch Tazuna, you help Sasuke. Deal?" Naruto stated and Sakura nodded.

Both Genin hurried off to help out the both of them.

Sakura tried to use her above average strength to burst the Mirror but they turned out to be quite solid and she made sure to be attacking from the outside while Sasuke attacked from the inside.

Naruto on the other hand had made sure to pull Tazuna away from the Jonin enough that he could protect the old man, He couldn't see much of the battles due to the fog but it was enough that he would notice if Zabuza was running towards them for a swift decapitation.

The fight's didn't last much longer before the anbu arrived and Zabuza was getting overwhelmed by the attacks.

"Haku!" He yelled as he made a few shunshin to get away from the barrage of the Anbu and Kakashi.

"Hai!" Haku was quick as he began making more mirrors that led to where Zabuza was. Sasuke let out a piercing scream and before they could react Haku had pulled Zabuza in the mirror and they had vanished.

The High leveled shinobi were tensed as they looked around. The fog was beginning to clear and the only thing they could hear was the sounds of Sasuke's muffled cries.

Naruto felt his stomach churn at the thought of what could have stirred his teammate to cry, specially Sasuke. They had been friends for long enough that Naruto knew that Sasuke did not cry.

"He's gone." Kakashi stated and at that Naruto left his post to go see what had happened.

Sasuke was crying, he was gently pulling out the sebon needles out of Sakura as she laid in his arms. Her light pink hair was sprawled all around her as she laid motionlessly on his lap and his eyes were a bright red as he stared down at her.

"W-what happened?" Naruto stuttered out.

"We were doing well, but when my sharingan activated my body couldn't keep up and... I wasn't going to be able to dodged. She saw this and she came in the dome and pushed me out of the way. She took the blow." Sasuke sniffled as he looked up at Naruto.

Naruto fell on his knees his eyes filling with tears as he looked at his teammate. He could feel his chakra bubble inside of him. Everything had been going so well. They were all becoming friends and although she had been scary at times he never wanted this to happen to her.

Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel that bubbled up hatred die down.

"Let me check on her, I am a medic." One of the Anbu stated as he kneeled down and Sasuke let the medic scan her body.

"Her pulse is very low but she is still alive. Let me treat her, It may take a while to recover but she should be fine." The Anbu stated and Naruto let out a soft cry of relief.

" You heard that Sakura, you are going to be alright." He smiled with tears streaming down his cheek.

"So Anbu arrived and drove the missing nin off. And they also killed Gato and managed to disband his illegal businesses?" Sakura asked as she was recovering in Tazuna's home resting after a day or so of being unconscious.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Sasuke said from beside her, Sakura sighed in slight annoyance. Even if she had almost died it didn't give Sasuke the excuse to being so damn clingy. Even Naruto wasn't this clingy.

"Sasuke... I am going to be okay." She sighed as she tried to get him off her. He gave her a wary glance, a frown quite clear on his face.

"I know." He mumbled looking away slightly. Sakura sighed at her teammates habits. She could understand that he was worried and terrified due to her near death experience.

"I'm going to train harder." He muttered before turning back to her. " I'll be stronger so something like this doesn't happen again." He stated as his Sharingan spun lowly.

THAT's all for this chapter. I was going to post this sooner but I wasn't sure where I wanted to end it and I was checking for grammar and spelling errors ( I tend to have a lot)

Thanks for all the support, I was recently promoted in my job and that means I got a raise (a $2.00 raise to be exact) so things are getting better and I want to thank everyone for supporting me !

(For those who don't know I was in a wreck a while ago and it cost me heavily since I have to pay for repairs our of pocket.)

Thanks for reading

rosyhatake


	18. Chapter 18

Third person POV_

"I'm going to train harder, Ha Ha... I feel like you jinxed us " Sakura muttered as she stretched her muscles and let out a long sigh.

Sasuke was laying on his stomach his cheek on the cool ground as he let out an audible grunt. "How does he do it?" He asked ignoring Sakura's comment as he watched Naruto run suicide lunges while wearing a few gravity seals.

"Tch, hey Hime don't ignore me." Sakura scoffed as she lightly kicked her teammate on his side and he let out another grunt.

"Whatever baka." He huffed glancing up at her making her snicker. "Tsundere."

"Well, what are you two doing here? Since you are too tired to continue with your suicide lunges it is time to work on your acrobatics." Kakashi appeared in front of them making them groan loudly.

"It sounds like you want to join Naruto till he is tired and then begin your acrobatics, I don't mind all three of you working on the same task you know." Kakashi shrugged with a sigh and a carefree expression.

The two genin slowly turned to look at their teammate who hadn't even broken a sweat due to his endurance and stamina.

"No need to worry sensei, we can go ahead and do those acrobatics, Right Sasuke-hime." Sakura smiled as she grabbed Sasuke by the arm and yanked him up like a rag doll.

Sasuke held back a grunt, His muscles were aching and since he had simply thrown himself to the ground without cooling off his muscles they had become stiff and he was regretting his laziness.

"Yeah, Ka- Sensei." Sasuke stiffened at Kakashi's glare. After the wave mission he had taken to training them twice as hard which was something that they didn't even know was possible.

Kakashi also had addressed Sasuke's disrespectful attitude towards authority and higher ranked ninjas by making sure he addressed everyone properly so he was no longer allowed to call Kakashi by only his first name.

To say he was having a hard time adjusting to speaking to people properly was an understatement. Sasuke had never really called Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei much less Kakashi-san so Kakashi was making sure to beat some manners into him.

So since Sasuke had never really used honorifics with anyone but the Hokage it was a running joke that his new nick name was Hime. Since he could indeed act like a spoiled princess and was a bit of a tsundere so the nickname fit him well.

"C'mon Hime." Sakura stated as she dragged Sasuke and he rolled his eyes at the nickname. At this point he wasn't even trying to get them to stop anymore, even their sensei had started to join his airheaded and muscle headed teammates in the stupid nickname.

"Fine." He grumbled as he followed behind Sakura and began stretching his limbs to try and get the stiffness out of them.

Kakashi watched his team work out they were all drenched in sweat and he couldn't help but sigh. He couldn't help but sigh as he thought of what had happened recently.

 _Flashback__

 _The council was being troublesome as usual. They had just summoned him and he couldn't help but feel as if the meeting was going to be giving him a nasty headache._

 _He arrived at the tower and entered the double doors. Danzo shimura was seated in the Chairman's seat overviewing the meeting that was being held and Kakashi already knew that they would be spewing bullshit._

 _He glanced around and noticed that there were no Shinobi clan heads and that only the elected civilian council members and merchant council members were there along with the three walking headaches that included Danzo, Homura and Koharu._

" _I was called." Kakashi spoke as he bowed slightly. It took all of his will power not to groan in irritation. Last time that they had summoned him like this was when they asked him to pass Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno as apprentices. The unsaid command being that he failed Naruto and either make him drop out of the academy or send him back._

 _'Do these idiots not realize that I don't give a shit and that I won't do what they ask of me?' He thought to himself._

 _"At ease soldier." Danzo spoke smugly as he waved his hand slightly. Kakashi straightened up and placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at the elder council in disinterest._

 _"As you know the time has come once more for the chunin exams to be held and this time it will be held here in Konoha." Danzo began his long and annoying speech._

 _"So the council has been discussing ways to raise more money now that we will have an influx of tourist and merchants from around the nations. What better way to bring publicity than to show off our last loyal Uchiha. Knowing your training methods and the successful missions that team has carried out we trust that you place the Uchiha in the exams." Danzo stated with a sly smirk._

 _"Ah yes, My genin team, they are more than ready to take the Chunin Exams." Kakashi stated with a nod. Danzo's grin widened at Kakashi's reply believing that Kakashi understood that he wanted him to put Sasuke in the chunin exam._

 _"We look forward to seeing the show then Kakashi." Danzo smirked. Kakashi looked out of the corner of his eye to see the civilians whispering amongst themselves in excitement about the last Uchiha in the chunin exams._

 _"You are dismissed." Danzo stated and Kakashi Shunshi'ed away._

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his three little students.

"That's enough. Go ahead and rest at Kiro-sans home. We will continue training later on today after I run some errands." Kakashi stated and the lot of them slumped to the ground.

Kakashi snickered. "Go and have lunch I will be back later. Also don't forget your cool down routine, and yes that includes you too Hime." Kakashi stated looking directly at Sasuke who snorted and rolled his eyes.

Kakashi left and quickly headed to the tower. He slipped into the Hokage's office ignoring the looks of disbelief of other shinobi as they noticed how late he was.

"Now that we have gone over the security measures that will be taken and patrols that will be put in place, all Jonin sensei's and Chunin Captains please move forward in order to start the Genin team nominations." The old Hokage stated as he noticed Kakashi had just arrived and was looking at him with a glint of amusement.

All of the Jonin sensei's stepped forward with the Chunin Captains flanking them at their left and a step behind them. All of them stood at attention as they were infront of their military leader.

"Sound off, starting from the left. Do you nominate your genin team for the upcoming chunin exams?" And with that all of the personnel that had stepped forward began to give their nomination or decline the nomination and their reasoning behind their choice.

Iruka was quick to take note of what they were saying for documentary purposes.

"I, Might Gai, Nominate team 9 which consists of TenTen, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee for the upcoming chunin exams, I held them back last time but this time I am sure that they will be better prepared for the exams." Gai gleamed with a bright smile as he gave a thumbs up but he still stood in attention even with his weird quirkiness.

Other teams gave their nominations and declined before Asuma was called." I, Asuma Sarotobi, Nominate Team 10 which consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. It would be best if they have their first exam in their Homefront. It will also serve as experience." Asuma stated and the Hokage nodded.

Iruka slightly stiffened at the nomination and was about to protest but decided to wait until the formal procedure finished before voicing his opinion.

Another two Chunin captains nominated their team before Kurenai was called on. "I Kurenai Yuhi Nominate Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. As Asuma-san mentioned earlier it would be best for their first test be in the Home front and even if it knocks them down a few pegs they will be motivated to train harder in the future." She stated giving a firm nod.

The Hokage then looked to Kakashi who sighed lazily and scratched the back of his head. "For my Team, Team 7 which consists of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha I will not be nominating my team for the chunin exams." He stated.

There were quiet whispers in the background and a couple of shocked gasps.

"And your reasoning?" The old Hokage asked and Kakashi grinned.

"I do not doubt their abilities to pass the Exam, but being a chunin is more than just combat skills alone. To be a chunin they must be able to safely guide other Chunin and even Genin through missions. And Although I do not doubt their skills in that regard I do feel that they are quite a High profile team and I do not wish to expose them to other countries till I am sure they can protect themselves. I do hope you understand what I mean Hokage-sama." He stated as he looked at the Hokage who nodded.

"I see your reasoning Kakashi." He stated and looked to the next shinobi who was standing by Kakashi.

Everyone was looking at Kakashi. It was no secret that Team 7 was able to complete an A rank mission with no casualties and hardly any serious injuries. Most couldn't deny the fact that Kakashi was correct.

The last Uchiha, the Kyubii brat and a council mans daughter was quite a high profile team and if other countries got interested in them that would be bad. Especially Kumo with how they were bloodline thieves.

Soon enough the shinobi had finished nominating their teams when iruka spoke up.

"Hokage-sama if I may speak?" Iruka asked and the old man nodded.

" Team eight and ten are rookies, I was their academy teacher and they aren't ready for the exams." Iruka protested and Asuma snorted. "That was in the academy. They have grown quite a bit. They are no longer the same brats they used to be." Asuma stated and Iruka sneered slightly.

Kakashi took that as his que to slip out of the office. He gave the Hokage a bow and the old man nodded in acknowledgement and with that Kakashi silently slipped out of the tower.

Kakashi was walking down the main road with a sigh, He had a small smile on his face. There was nothing he loved more than to piss off the civilian council. Honestly as if he was going to listen to them. They must be a special breed of stupid.

But that meant that he had to make sure his cute little monsters understood why he had not nominated them. If they were to pass it could not only break the team apart and they would go to higher risk missions. Also there was no need to rush their promotion they would get it in due time.

He signed out at the gate and headed out to Kiro-sans home. As he arrived he knocked lightly on her door before letting himself in.

"We are in the dinning room sensei!" Naruto called out as Kakashi let his presence be known.

"Hello Kiro-san." Kakashi greeted and the wolf perked up and gave him a smile as he sat down beside Sakura who was already digging into the food with much gusto.

"Mama says that she wants us to do Shuriken justu outside after we eat and stretch again. Then that we would work on chakra control." Naruto stated and Kakashi nodded. " That will be fine." He stated as he served himself some food.

The three genin were watching their sensei in hopes of catching a glance at their sensei's face. But it seemed pointless when they were still unable to see his face as they ate. They all groaned and gave their sensei heated glares as they ate quietly.

"I guess I will be leaving you in Kiro-sans capable hands for the rest of the afternoon. Tomorrow we will take missions and train in the afternoon." He stated as he let out a sigh.

"Kakashi-san when will they receive their official Genin uniform." Kiro asked and the three genin stopped eating and looked at both their sensei and Kiro-san.

"Official Genin uniform?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded. "Just like Chunin and Jonin there is an official Genin uniform, although unlike the chunin uniform and Jonin one they don't enforce or require you guys to wear it all the time."

"Wait there's a difference between the Chunin and Jonin vest?" Naruto asked confused and Kakashi nodded.

"Jonin vest have four scroll pockets on each side of the vest unlike the Chunin standard three on each side. Also the collar is a bit different. There is not much difference so that enemy shinobi have a hard time telling them apart. Which is a way for them not to target the chunin to try and throw off the team dynamics or to target the Jonin to collapse the chain of command." Kakashi stated and the three genin nodded.

"Well what's the difference between the Chunin and Genin attires?" Sakura asked. "The Genin vest have the three scroll pockets but it also does not have the collar and it has a more protective shoulder pads. But usually you have to be a genin for 6-12 months before they assign the uniform to you. There are some who drop out within the first six months so it's better not to assign the uniform before we are sure you will remain a genin." Kakashi stated and the three of them nod.

"So when will we be getting our uniform?" Sasuke asked. "You will be getting them soon Hime. So don't concern yourselves with it." Kakashi waved his hand in slight dismissal and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Sakura and Naruto were walking side by side. "So are you going to play ninja with us boss?" Konohamaru and his friends asked giving him the puppy eyes.

"A ninja playing ninja?" Sakura teased and Naruto's face flushed. "C'mon Sakura don't be like that." He grumbled with a pout.

She lifted her hands up and gave a smile. "I'm not saying anything." She smiled and Konohamaru snickered.

"Don't listen to her Boss. She isn't even that cute with her manly arms and massive forehead!" He stated loudly and Sakura stiffened. "Manly arms, Massive forehead?!" She sneered her cheeks flushing red in anger. "Why you little Brat! I can definitely show you some manners and teach you how to speak to a lady!"

Konohamaru slowly backed away and gulped. Moegui and Udon stepped back as well as they saw the pink haired girl crack her knuckles.

"Run!" Konohamaru yelled as he scrambled away, his two friends following behind him as Sakura took off behind him.

As they were turning the corner there was a loud squeak. Sakura glanced at Naruto with a worried glance and they moved quicker.

"Let him go!" Moegui squeaked with tears in her eyes. "Aye, Let the kid down." Sakura stated as she cocked her head to the side.

"Tch, The squirt needs to learn some manners." The older boy wearing black puppeteer clothing sneered at her. "I hope you aren't deaf, she said to let him go." Naruto growled out as he stood in a bit of a defensive stance.

The blond girl in the group were looking at the two opposing genin up and down.

"Kankuro, let it go. He won't be happy with us if we cause to much trouble." She stated and kankuro snickered as he held up Konohamaru higher. "Tch." There was a snicker and a rock hit Kankuro's hand making him let go of Konohamaru.

The Puppeteer hissed and held his hand as he looked up and glared at the Guy who was nestled in the trees.

"Well well, Thanks Hime." Sakura grinned as she looked up at her teammate who rolled his eyes. "What ever Baka." He snickered as he looked at his pink haired teammate.

Konohamaru scrambled away and hid behind Sakura. "Nee-chan, Protect me." Konohamaru whimpered and she scoffed. " So now I am nee-chan, huh?" She flipped her short hair back.

"Damn Brats. Someone outta teach you some manners." Kankuro growled pulling on the large bulky item from his back. "Kankuro, Stop. If he finds out I'm not going intervene." The blonde girl stated as she backed up.

All of Team Seven tensed and got in a defensive stance. "Kankuro." A low voice came from behind Sasuke and he was quick to move away from the tree and face the person who had snuck up behind him.

"You dishonor our village." The red haired boy spoke as he ignored Sasuke. He transported himself in front of Sakura and Naruto. "I do apologize for his actions." The red haired boy bowed as he spoke.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the boy and grimace. There was something that seemed off about the boy. His hand had subconsciously touched his stomach and he felt a flare of chakra within himself. There was something he didn't like about the boy and also familiar. He was definitely asking Kakashi-sensei and his Mama about this encounter.

"It's fine, Anyway what are you sand shinobi doing here anyway?" Sakura asked in a stern tone. "Tch, we are here to take the Chunin Exams. "The Blond girl held up her travel papers.

"Chunin exams." Sasuke muttered as he looked at the travel papers from afar. "Don't you know? Or have you guys been under a rock" The girl grinned and Sakura scoffed. "It was a valid question, for all we know you guys were here for a mission to deliver someone or something." She stated and grinned. "But you guys must have some massive balls. Attacking the Honorable grandson of the Third Hokage who isn't even more than seven years old but a civilian no less and not only in broad daylight but in front of shinobi."

"They might be trying to start some international conflict." Sasuke caught the teasing gleam in Sakura's eye. "Wow, by the Shodai's balls, Sand shinobi have no self preservation." Naruto snickered with a foxy grin.

The Blond girl slightly stepped back as she stared at the little boy who hid behind the pink haired girl.

"We didn't know." Kankuro stated looking at konohamaru who stuck his tongue out. "Well then maybe you shouldn't be hostile in a village that isn't your own." Sasuke stated as he crossed his arms.

"I will make sure they do not cause any more trouble. Please excuse us." The red haired one stated as he bowed once more and began walking away. "Before you go, what is your name?" Sasuke asked and the girl pointed at herself.

"I am Temari of the sand." She introduced herself and Sasuke shook his head and he pointed at the red haired one. "The one beside you." He stated.

"Garra, Garra of the sand." He stated not looking back. His two teammates followed after him.

Naruto let his grin fall when they were out of sight. "That guy, he is no push over. There was something really off about him." He stated as he patted Konohamaru's head.

"Yeah, Konohamaru you best be careful with the Foreign shinobi in the village." Sakura stated as she patted the boys head. "Uh huh, I will nee-chan." he stated and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Scram brat." she snickered.

All of team seven had gathered for their daily training session. " Now now my cute little students first we will start off with doing a couple of D ranked missions before we proceed to todays training." Kakashi stated and his genin stared at him intently.

"What?" he asked a bit set off at how his little genin were staring at him.

"Anything special you need to talk to us about Kak- Sensei?" Sasuke corrected himself as he crossed his arms and stared at his sensei.

" Well I don't know I am pretty sure I've kept you pretty updated." Kakashi stated sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sensei, we are talking about the Chunin exams." Sakura groaned with a pout.

"Ah the Chunin exams. What about it." He placed a finger on his chin.

Sasuke snickered loudly. "We want to know if you nominated us!" He crossed his arms and was tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Ah so that's what you three want to know." Kakashi stated as he looked at his genin. "I did not nominate you guys for this Chunin exams." He stated his voice monotoned and a calculating look in his eye.

"But, but why?" Sakura looked slightly disappointed, Naruto also looked upset nearly whimpering.

"Good question. Now lets see, why don't you three try to come up with a few reasons on why I probably did this. Now before you start spouting ideas I will give you a bit of context. alright." he stated and they all looked at each other and then back at their sensei.

"The Chunin exams are a international exam. All of the villages send their best and most skilled shinobi to these exams. There is a high mortality rate and many shinobi do get career ending injuries. Now not only are they international but the best preforming genin might end up catching another nations eye as a possible threat. So with that bit of information can you come up with conclusions on why I did not nominate you. Take your time to come with the response and you can talk about it amongst yourselves." Kakashi stated and the three genin nodded and huddled together.

"Well lets start off with the basic and most obvious reasons." Sakura stated as she crossed her arms.

"Well there is a chance we die or get very injured during the exams.'" Naruto stated as he scratched his ear. "Yeah, and its an international event meaning villages we aren't that friendly with will be there." Sasuke stated and Sakura hummed. "Meaning that they will actively try to kill and sabotage competitors." She added and the three of them nodded.

"Sensei, Did you not nominate us because of the high mortality rate?" Sakura spoke up as she looked at their sensei.

"Hmm, Not nominate you due to the mortality rate. Who knows." He shrugged and they let out a groan.

"He is not going to be straight forward if we don't have other theories." Sasuke stated. "Good point Hime." Kakashi stated and he scoffed slightly.

"Threats, He did mention that other countries might see us as a threat. Could it be so that we aren't placed in a bingo book? Sasuke is the last Uchiha and Sakura is the daughter of a Konoha council man. We might be skilled in some aspects but it would do us no good to get a bounty. It would only make missions outside of the village harder." Naruto stated and the other two nodded.

"So exposure to other countries and the high mortality rate." Sakura stated with a nod. "But there must be more to this than just those two reasons. What if we could pass the exams or if we don't all pass. Would the team split up?" Sakura added and they all looked at each other and frowned.

"I'm comfortable in this team, I don't think I want to break the team apart just yet." Sasuke stated with a frown.

"You three are coming up with some interesting theories and I will not say that they are incorrect. I do want to keep you out of the public eye, and there is also the fact that Sasuke and Sakura would be massive targets in the more violent part of the exams but there are other genin who are also very high profile who will be participating." Kakashi stated and the three of them paid close attention to their sensei.

"Chunin must have the ability to lead a squad of genin and other chunin. I feel as though you would need more experience in order to do this. That and the Civilian council is pretty hell bent on having Hime in the exams." Kakashi stated and both his teammates glanced at Sasuke.

"I wasn't going to enter you in the first place but seeing their determination to manipulate shinobi affairs gave an extra reason to piss them off." He added with a shrug and the three of them sweat dropped.

"But no worries, since you are not participating it means more training time. So I will give you a week to find a shinobi skill you want to learn and I will give you individual training for it." he stated with a smile.

"Really sensei?" Sakura smiled with stars in her eyes and Kakashi nodded as he pat her head. "Yup, so make sure you pick carefully and make sure to give me reasons on why you want to learn that skill and how it can help your team dynamic and future endeavors. I will not teach you the skill if they do not fit those criteria of usefulness. Understood?" He crossed his arms and the three genin smiled. "Hai,Sensei!"

 ** **That is it for this chapter, I have a few more ideas for the basically non existent chunin exam arc.****

 ** **Bye my lovelies****

 ** **RosyHatake****


	19. Chapter 19

Third Person POV_

"So what skill will you be asking Kakashi-sensei to teach you?" Sakura asked as she walked alongside her teammates. Kiro-san was out for a mission and they were going to go get barbeque.

"FuinJutsu, Mama mentioned that the Uzumaki Clan were famous for their sealing abilities. I want to see if I can try my hand at it. All Uzumaki are supposed to have a knack for it." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Hmm Sounds reasonable, What about you Hime." Sakura asked as she glanced over at Sasuke.

"Kenjutsu." He stated with a shrug. "Eh, Why not Medical Ninjutsu?!" She asked with a pout.

"I've told you I have no interest in being the team medic nor a support fighter. I want close and mid range fighting styles." Sasuke stated with a huff.

"Tch, I really wanted you to become the medic, you have great chakra control and with your eyes you would make an amazing medic." She pouted and slung herself dramatically over him on his back.

"Ne Sakura, you have great control and you have strength. Why don't you try to be our medic. Out of the three of us you are the only one that hasn't decided what skill you want to learn." Naruto stated and she huffed.

"You aren't wrong but honestly, can you imagine seeing me as a medic." Sakura stated with a sigh.

"You would have horrible bedside manners and you might've been smart at the academy but now days you are more of a muscle head." Sasuke stated with a scoff.

"Hey you might be able to keep some ninja in the hospital, so maybe you would be able to use all that muscle." Naruto stated.

"Hmm, I see your point." Sakura stated getting off of Sasuke.

"Seems like the Chunin Exams will be starting soon." Sasuke muttered as he glanced at the academy which had foreign shinobi entering the building.

"Yeah." Naruto stated as he watched the building from afar.

"Sasuke~kun!" There was a loud shrill that brought them out of their thoughts.

Sakura felt a pull on her chakra and a body latch onto her arm and she slowly turned over to see a shrilling blonde girl hugging her arm.

"Wow, Sasuke~kun you have certainly put some muscle on ya!" Ino swooned as she held onto Sakura's arm. She was frozen in shock as she looked at Ino.

"Ino, That's not Sasuke." Shikamaru broke ino out of her musing. She looked up to see Sakura staring at her wide eyed and agape.

Naruto and Sasuke were holding back their laughter at the scene. "A substitution jutsu, huh . Low blow to use Sakura instead of a Log." Naruto snickered with a chuckle.

Ino spluttered and stumbled back. "Forehead! What the hell!" She yelled as she turned a bright red. "Why the hell would you change spots with Sasuke-kun!" She screeched indignantly.

Sakura blushed and crossed her arms. "Pig I didn't switch spots with him, he switched with me to get away from you!"

Ino spluttered. " As if. Besides why would sasuke-kun want to be with someone with manly arms like you!" She hissed and Sakura flushed.

"I do not have man arms. Just because you and all the wimpy men here take no pride in your physic and have the muscle mass of a noodle doesn't mean that I will lower the standards of my physical work outs to fit your pathetic views on beauty." Sakura started off as she flexed her muscles.

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino's mouth dropped open as she flexed her muscles. "What the hell." Shikamaru stammered. "Sasuke-Hime and Naur-chan can't even beat me in raw strength. Honestly ino-pig you should see them complaining about little weights ." Sakura was about to start ranting about working out and taijutsu training.

"We get it Muscle-head, you don't have to start ranting about protein shakes and weight training." Sasuke snorted kicked her shin only for him to hurt his toe and he let out a groan and held his foot.

"Naru-chan, Hime is acting up again." She hissed as she held her leg.

"Hime-chan, we have talked about attacking your teammates physically and or verbally." Naruto sighed as he lectured Sasuke.

"Anyway are you guys going to go take the exams?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru seemed to break out of his state of shock. "Yeah, we are actually heading to the academy now." He stated, he was friends with Naruto and Sasuke since the academy days but they seemed to be more open now and Sasuke was much less reserved.

"Ah well in that case good luck, quick warning though watch out for the sand teams. Ran into them earlier and they don't seem like the most companionable." Sakura stated as she let go of her shin.

"Wait, You guys are not participating?" Ino gasped glancing over at Sasuke.

"Kakashi Sensei decided it would be best if we didn't. Also it is rare for rookie to participate and while you guys are in the exams our sensei promised us specialized training we aren't really missing much." Sasuke Shrugged and Naruto nodded.

"But hey, make sure to look good out there and show foreign shinobi that Konoha Kunoichi are to be feared and deadly. So go out there and represent." Sakura chuckled as she gave ino a pat on the back, She nearly cause Ino to fall face first into the dirt.

"Uh yeah." Ino replied nervously. " Anyway we have to go bye guys and tell us if you pass." Naruto grinned as Team Seven began to leave.

"Alright my little gumdrops. Tell me the skill you want to learn, the reason why it would suit you, and what it can help you with in the future." Kakashi began as he stood infront of his genin.

"I'll go first!" Naruto pipped up and Kakashi motioned for him to continue.

"I want to learn Fuinjutsu. Not only is it part of my clan but I feel like not only will it be a great skill to invest in but there are not many practioners of the art and it can be used for trap making which is a skill I want to learn more about in the future." He stated and Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, What about you Hime?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke snorted slightly and crossed his arms.

"What I want to learn is Kenjutsu. Not only is it a mid to close range skill but I believe it would be a great fit with my sharingan. With my speed and my reaction time I know I will be able to make good use of this skill." He stated with a nod.

Kakashi hummed and then looked at Sakura who grunted. "GenJutsu. I was going to ask you for medical skills but I can easily apply for an apprenticeship in the hospital which is something I will be doing in the near future. I have great chakra control as you know with my current build any other shinobi can tell I focus on Taijutsu. But with genjutsu it will balance out my skills which will make me very versitile." She answered.

"Also It would make me a close and long distant fighter. Sasuke and Naruto have ninjutsu to back the team up if they need to but I do not currently have anything that would give me a long distance advantage. It would be a waste not to try genjustu." She finished off.

Kakashi sighed. " You guys really put some thought into this. Naruto Fuinjutsu is in your clan and it is possible that you will understand it better than other ninjas, I also practice the art as well. Not the best or even a master but I can get you started on the basics and in the future I will look and see if our villages seal master can take you on afterward." he spoke calmly as he regarded his blonde student.

"Sasuke, your sharingan will not only benefit from using a sword but with your dexterity and speed you would do great with a Katana or Tanto. Luckily for you I am a bit of a kenjutsu expert and I can easily get you started especially with the added sharingan. I personally used a Tanto since I graduated when I was about five and as a preteen I used either a tanto or katana as my main weapon." He added as he turned and looked at Sasuke which got him a small smile.

"Sakura, I am no Genjutsu expert but I do know a few and how it works so I can get you started with what I know. Once I have taught you all I know about these skills then I will be looking for a teacher that can finish your training for you . alright?" He asked and she eagerly nodded.

"Great! So let's get started First I'll make a few water clones and we can begin the work. Sasuke and Sakura you will go with the clones. Naruto, You will go with the real me." He stated and the team split.

Kakashi looked down at his student and sighed a bit. He was leading him to the edge of the field. "So what are we going to do sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi hummed.

"Before we get started on your fuinjutsu studies, There is a couple of things we need to talk about." Kakashi stated as they left the training ground.

"But before I can start teaching you higher level jutsu and before you can progress more as a ninja there are a few things we need to cover." Kakashi stated.

"I've spoken with the Hokage and we have come to the conclusion that you are finally old and mature enough for some important information." He stated glancing down at Naruto.

Naruto scrunched his nose. "What important information?" he asked and Kakashi hummed. "You'll know soon enough. But right now we have a meeting with Lord Third." He stated as they walked to the Hokage tower.

Naruto noticed how stiff his sensei was acting and couldn't help but become nervous. What kind of information were they going to tell him? How come Sasuke and Sakura weren't being told? It was his sensei was acting that had him on edge.

In no time they were in the Hokage tower and climbing up the stairs. Naruto could not help but feel nervous about what they were going to talk about.

Kakashi knocked on the door for the Hokage office and waited for the response. "Come in." the old hokage stated and Kakashi pushed the door open.

Naruto wanted to shake his nerves off and just as he was about to greet the Hokage like he usually did, but when he noticed the old man's desk had been cleared from the paperwork and that the Hokage was waiting on him.

"Ah Naruto please come in, sit down." The old man was looking at his surrogate grandson. Naruto felt nervous again and took a seat in front of the Hokage.

"Kakashi please shut the door." The hokage ordered as he made a hand sign for the anbu to keep a watch to make sure there was no eavsdropping.

"So how has your training been?" he started off. "I've been training really hard jiji." Naruto smiled. And the Hokage smiled as he noticed Naruto wasn't as nervous.

"Good, good. Now there is a few things we need to talk about." He sighed, to be honest this was a talk that he had not been looking forward to.

"Now Naruto, tell me what do you know about the Kyubii attack?" the hokage asked and Naruto frowned.

"The fourth killed it after it attacked the village." Naruto stated slightly confused at the question. The old hokage nodded at the response.

"The story is true but certain events were changed in the official announcements." The old man stated as he looked at Naruto.

"You see a biju can't be killed. They are massive constructs of chakra and even if they are defeated they would just reappear in a few years." He stated as he sighed.

"I'll start from the beginning so that you know the history that comes with what I am going to tell you." He stated with a serious look.

"There are nine tailed beast, each major village has one of the beast or more. Lord first fought against the Kyubii but even he could not fully destroy it. His wife lady Mito Uzumaki used her skill as a fuinjutsu master to seal the beast inside of her body."

"She was the first jinchuriki otherwise known as human sacrifices. And for a long time she kept the demon at bay but as she got older she knew she would have to pass the burden down to someone younger. And so your mother was sent to our village by our sister village Uzugakure to take up Lady Mito's mantel." The old man stated as he took his pipe and began to fill it up with tobacco.

"This was before the fall of the Great Uzumaki clan and our sister village. You're mother Uzumaki Kushina was a bright kunoichi who joined our village to be our Jinchuriki, but between the ending of the second war and the beginning of the third your mother's village was razed to the ground by a alliance of Kumo, Mizu and Iwa." he continued and began lighting up his pipe.

"Although heartbroken at the lost of her village and family your mother stayed and continued to hold the beast that Lady Mito sealed inside of her. The Uzumaki were targeted because of their massive chakra reserves and mastery in Fuinjutsu. They also had a few kekkei genkai in their ranks. This caused other villages to fear them even if they were a one clan village."

"Your mother was different, her reserves were massive even compared to the other clan members and she had the heavenly chakra chain bloodline which would help her against the kyubii if it ever escaped."

Naruto was staring at the Hokage wide eyed, questions swirled in his head wondering about his birth mother who came from a clan that was feared. He couldn't help but wonder if she was still alive.

"Her status as a Jinchuriki was kept a secret from the rest of the village and she was one of our elite shinobi. when she found out she was pregnant with you, she was so happy and to be honest she would talk about you nonstop. But the only downside was the seal she had that kept the kyubii at bay weakens when the host is pregnant so we took extra security measures."

" It was a tragedy, we do not know how but while she was giving birth to you the seal broke. Even with the heightened security and with lord fourth himself watching the seal the Kyubii managed to escape. My wife and many others that were there to help with the birth died when the demon escaped." The old man took a puff of his pipe.

" It was a fierce battle, I wish I could tell you exactly what happened but everybody that was present died except for you." he looked at the boy with a serious expression.

"When the beast is removed from the Hosts body they die immediately, but your mother, the strong valiant kunoichi kept herself alive in order to protect you and even as she held you in her arms she singlehandedly held down the Kyubii with her chains. We think she was going to drag the beast with her to death." he took another drag of his pipe.

" Other beast can be sealed into any person as long as they are old enough and have developed chakra coils, but the kyubii's chakra is to strong to be held by any body but an Uzumaki. In last efforts the Yondaime and your mother sealed the Kyubii in the gut of a infant Uzumaki, in other words it was sealed inside of you. "

" It was a miracle, You were only a hour or so old. Your chakra should have collapsed in the sealing. But your mother was a Fuin master and the Fourth was a genius. How they did it we will never know."

"The Yondaime and your mother protected you, to be honest we think your mother might've survived if she had not used her body to stop the Kyubii's claw from killing you. The yondaime and your mother were stabbed through the chest by the massive claws. The Yondaime only lived long enough to seal the beast inside of you. Your mother, even as her organs were pooled around her and barely had any chakra left. She held onto you and rocked you in her arms making sure to soothe you from the pain you felt from having the kyubii sealed inside of you." The hokage let out a stream of smoke.

Naruto listened, his body trembled as tears fell down his cheeks and he hiccupped.

"By the time the barrier that the Yondaime had placed disappeared and I arrived. She was only hanging on until you were safe. She handed you over to me, told me your name and informed me of your status as a jinchuriki and she finally let herself pass away once you were in my arms ." He finished off and Naruto was sobbing at this point.

"My mom, so she. She's dead?" Naruto hiccuped and the old man nodded. "Yes, Kushina -chan did not survive. She would have been so proud of you my boy. You're a splitting image of her. Loud, boisterous and full of life." The old man stood up and walked around his desk and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"And so, the kyubii. It is inside of me?" He asked and the old man nodded as he took Naruto into his arms and engulfed him in a hug.

"Yes, I wanted you to have a normal childhood so we tried to keep the story contained. I passed a law that prevented anyone from speaking about you becoming the jinchuriki. But someone leaked the story and it spread like wild fire. Jinchuriki are usually feared because they not only become strong shinobi and ignorant people who do not understand seals think that the demon might influence the host." The old man stated as he held the crying boy.

"I tried to keep you safe but there was little I could do, we can't just kill off half of our population to keep the them from acting on their ignorant beliefs." The old Hokage stated.

"She loved me didn't she?" He asked and the old man nodded. "You were like her sun, I don't think I ever saw a mother love her child as much as she loved you. Even when you weren't even born she loved you with all of her heart." The man patted his head and Naruto wiped his tears and placed a hand on his stomach.

"What about, what about my father? Where is he?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the old man.

"I'll tell you about him when you are older, when you become chunin. He also passed away before your mother but he was a strong shinobi who had many enemies. Your mother married him in secret so that she would be safe from his enemies. And even at that time she was a Elite Jonin, So for now I will not tell you of him." He added and Naruto frowned but nodded.

"I... Okay." He mumbled. "So what does it mean, to be a... to be a jinchuriki?" He asked as he looked at the old man with a determined look.

"Some villages look at them like weapons, but I could never see you like that. You are a proud Konoha Ninja, when you are older you will learn to use the Kyubii's chakra to protect the village. Just like your mother and Lady Mito did." He ruffled the boys hair.

"Your status is a closely guarded secret. Other villages must not know until you are strong enough to defend against them. But only you will have say on who you will tell. I believe that you can find allies you can trust enough with this secret of yours." He stated as he placed a book on his lap.

Naruto looked down and opened the book. It was a picture album. There were pictures of a red haired girl with a bright smile. He slowly flipped through the pages as he looked at the pictures.

She had solo pictures and some with other people but she was beautiful with her long red hair, light colored skin and violet eyes. " Is this.." naruto trailed off and the old man nodded.

"We cleared out her home and kept most of her possessions for you to inherit her things when you were old enough. There is even a Uzumaki temple where she lived. I can take you to it. It is in good condition I made sure to keep up the maintenance for you." He stated and naruto ran his finger over the pictures.

"There are also alot of Uzumaki heirlooms she was able to recover after the fall of your village. But even if you do not move there you can take things to your home with Kiro-san. I just want you to promise to protect it. Most are invaluable heirlooms that can never be remade due to the fall of uzu." He added and Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, jiji." Naruto hugged the hokage tightly.

Naruto followed Kakashi and the hokage as they led him to the Uzumaki temple.

"Kakashi sensei, did you know her? My mother that is?" He asked as they walked. Kakashi hummed and sighed.

"I did, I was orphaned when I was very young. Around 5 years old, It was after my fathers... suicide that I met her. I thought she was pretty loud, eccentric and well scary. She used to force me to call her Kushina-nee. " Kakashi stated as he looked down at his student.

"I was one of the few people who knew she was pregnant and that was invited to the private ceremony of your father and mother." Kakashi's throat felt tight as he spoke.

"I never found out if you had lived or died. The third war had recently ended and I had lost my teammates. Lost to many people in a short amount of time. The second I saw the Kyubii I knew your mother was dead or dying. I assumed you died with her since I did not know she was giving birth. I thought you died alongside her and with the chaos and rebuilding the village I did not give myself any hope. I was to busy with missions and well alot happened." Kakashi stated as he looked away.

"Can you imagine my shock when the Hokage gave me the file of my potential team and I see the name Naruto Uzumaki, the name your parents had picked out for you. I knew there was a blond demon boy but never placed any attention to it." He stated not daring to look at the boy.

He had known about Naruto a few years ago but how could he bring himself to care for the child of his sensei and his wife? especially when everyone he got to close to died. He had been surprised that Gai was not 6 feet under at some point.

Naruto looked at his sensei and nodded. " But I am glad you survived." Kakashi ruffled his students hair as they arrived at the temple.

The place was a bit worn but still in good condition. Naruto took a deep breath and walked forward as he entered the temple. when he entered he saw a massive room with masks on the wall.

Kakashi and the Hokage watched as Naruto looked around in awe. "This is the main temple, the Temple of Masks. In the back there are living quarters. Come." The old hokage stated and Naruto followed.

Naruto looked at his mothers home with wide eyes. There were bookshelfs full of scrolls. Papers were stuck on the wall with handwritten notes and there were pictures.

Naruto looked at the place with a soft sad smile. As he looked he noticed a family portrait, there were many red haired people crowded around his mother all dressed in elegant kimono's.

"That is your grandfather, Yu Uzumaki. The Uzukage and clan head of the Uzumaki and that is your grandmother Chika the matriarch of your clan. Your Aunts and uncles are there as well. Hitomi the eldest daughter, Jimmu Your uncle, Kaito another uncle, and then your mother. They were all part of the main branch of your family." The hokage stated. "Can I keep the photo?" He asked and the old man nodded.

Naruto took the picture off the wall and a small smile spread across his face.

 ** **I am going to leave it at this, I know I haven't had much of kiro but this is more of how I feel that naruto should have been told about his burden. By knowing that his mother was the previous jinchuriki and that she loved him before he became the jinchuriki means that he will not be bitter and that he does not get the stupid idea of him being the demon in his little air head of his.****

 ** **Kiro is definietly going to make an appearance next chap. Team seven are close friends at this point, nearly dying together does that to people.****

 ** **Kakashi is feeling bad about not caring for his sensei's child. also I do not blame him for not raising naruto. I cannot imagine my 13 year old sister trying to raise an infant much less a depressed borderline suicidal 14 year child.****

 ** **I do not know where I am taking this story but I know for sure I will be making it more interesting and adding my own twist. they are not op because they are still genin and as much as I love mary-sue characters I want a bit realistic for now.****

 ** **Comment what you think.****

 ** **rosyhatake****


	20. Chapter 20

(The drawing is because of the comment of ALMIGHT SAKURA!!!! I thought it was funny and decided to draw it!)

(Also enjoy this drawing, this would be a more cannon sakura having a sudden growth spurt and the idiot duo is trying to turn it into a competition on who can have a growth spurt faster go tk my Instagram to see it)

Third Person POV _

Naruto was smiling widely as he carried a few large pictures, books and scrolls to his home. "Mama I'm Home!" He called out as he entered the house. He heard a slight grunt coming from Kiro's bedroom and he placed the things down in his bedroom.

"Back from training?" She asked as she was sitting at the foot of the table laying on one of the many pillows.

"I spoke with Jiji and Kakashi." he trailed off as he sat down near her. "They told me. They told me about my real mom and what really happened on the day of my birth." He sat down in front of her slightly clenching his fists. He wondered if she knew that he was the Kyubii Jinchuriki.

"Ah, So you know now. About the burden you carry?" She asked and he gave a meek nod. "I do but... Mama, were you ever scared of me? I mean if you knew what I was. Were you ever worried?" He asked and she looked up at him with her golden colored eyes.

"Scared? Of what? When I first met you I was patrolling the forest. I felt a large chakra signature and followed it to check and see what was going on. I moved quickly but as I held you down all I saw was a small injured child. I became worried and asked you if you had a home and parents and then you told me that you were an orphan. I became worried that you were being neglected and decided to take you in. I made you my child even if it was not by blood." She stated and he looked at her small tears forming in his eyes.

" I am glad I took you in. My life has been much better. I was able to become a mother and I get to see my pup every single day." She stood up and walked toward him and licked his cheek. Naruto threw himself forward and hugged her tightly. " I love you, Pup."

Naruto showed his mother the things he had brought back from the Uzumaki Temple. He also chatted loudly about his training that he was going to be getting from Kakashi in the art of Fuinjutsu. That night he slept with a smile on his face knowing more about himself and his heritage and knowing that he was accepted

"Check this out! Hell view illusions!" Sakura yelled excitedly as she did the handsigns for the genjutsu she learned. Sasuke let out a loud shrill and was backing away from her.

"What the fuck! Muscle Head!" He yelled backing away from her while forming handsigns and yelling Kai.

"Um, Hey guys." Naruto stuttered out watching in slight horror as he just arrived to the training ground they were going to be using.

"Oh hey Naruto. Wanna see the genjutsu Kakashi sensei taught me?" She squealed an evil gleam in her eyes making Naruto slowly back away as he glanced at Sasuke as the dark haired boy was shuddering and stepping away from their pink haired teammate.

"I think I am okay, Besides I'm not really good at releasing genjutsus." He replied weakly and she blinked a few times and stared at him before a large smile spread across her face.

"Well what do you know, I need a training buddy and you need practice in releasing Genjutsu. Looks like we are a match made in heaven Na-ru-chan." She smiled sweetly as she waved her finger side to side.

Naruto could feel his blood run cold and slowly began to back away. "Um Sakura -chan... why are you looking at me like that?" He gulped glancing at Sasuke who looked at him with pity.

When Kakashi arrived he was a bit taken back as he saw Naruto face down on the ground whimpering while sakura was nearly bouncing around. Sasuke was a bit further away polishing his training bokuto.

"Morning Sensei." Sasuke grumbled as he stood up and sheathed his bokuto sword but stood a bit far away from Naruto and Sakura.

"Hello My cute little students. I hope you are ready for your training today." He asked and Sakura nodded eagerly and Naruto let out a whimper.

" We went over a few of the more basic techniques yesterday. Now today we will go over theories and then we will continue with learning the basics. For you Sakura chan we will go over your chakra control and attention to detail. Sasuke we will go over your first katas. And Naruto we will go over fail safes and practice your calligraphy." He stated and they all gave a nod.

"This does not mean we will neglect your physical training. Later today we will gather again and begin conditioning. You will also practice your normal Katas and spar against each other in taijutsu." He added and they all nodded. Naruto was slowly getting up.

"Great! Now lets start training." He grinned and two clones appeared beside him.

"Who would have thought that genjustu was so great!" Sakura smiled as the three genin walked to the weapon shop. "Hmph at least someone is enjoying their training." Naruto sighed as he absent mindedly tried to wipe the ink stains off his face.

"Hnn." Sasuke grunted as he carried his training sword over his shoulder and glanced at his pink haired teammate warily.

"Bah, You picked something physical and Naruto you picked something of extreme precision, not only that very few shinobi even master the art." She pointed out and Sasuke grunted.

"Would you look at that, she is still able to think despite all of that muscle that's accumulated around her big forehead." He grunted making Sakura punch him lightly on the arm which made him stumble slightly and then rub his arm in pain.

"Don't be such a cry baby. Just because I found my calling and am doing well doesn't mean you have to hound me for it hime." Sakura pouted.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Sasuke asked quirking a brow.

"No, at this point your basically the personification of that name Sasuke-hime. Your moody, you have what seems to be a superiority complex and you are spoiled rotten. How many times does Sakura carry you out of the training ground because you don't feel like walking. It's sad to say that we enable your bad behaviors." Naruto sighed and shrugged.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I don't ask her to. She just picks me up and slings me over her shoulder and the one time she carried me like a proper human being and not a sack of potatoes was the time I twisted my ankle."

"Blasphemy, I plead slander. He simply expects us to leave him on the floor after he collapses from exhaustion. I, the good, law abiding kunoichi of konoha only pick him up from the kindness of my heart!" Sakura huffs and points at Sasuke, who in turn stares at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Hmmm, I concede. Sakura is to pure hearted. Sasuke-hime shame on you for belittling her chivalry acts. Also your a certified tsundere your practically asking to be picked up." Naruto nods and crossed his arms.

"What?!"

"Now don't get your panties in a twist. We have to get our supplies so c'mon." Sakura smirked and dragged Sasuke behind her.

"You two are impossible!" Sasuke quickly exclaimed as he was dragged away.

"So we are gunna see who made it to the finals?" Naruto asked excitedly as they followed their sensei to the barbeque restaurant were all of the rookies were going to meet up.

"Yup and all of the sensei's are treating, so here we are on our way to eat lunch there." Kakashi shrugged as he read his book.

"I can't wait to hear how it went." She smiled widely. Although they were not participating she wanted to know how her classmates fights went.

As they arrived at the barbeque joint they saw their classmates and they were quick to great them. "Well, well. The Pup has arrived!" Kiba jeered with a grin as he saw Naruto.

"Down boy! I am surprised they let you on the table dog breath!" Naruto jabbed right back making Kiba chuckle. "Ah, Kakashi I am surprised you guys showed up. I would have thought you'd be later." Asuma chuckled making Kakashi cock a brow.

"And miss a free meal, course not." He replied.

"Rival! I see you have brought your students." Gai stood up and pointed at Kakashi as team Seven took a seat at the table.

"Ah, Hello Kurenai-san." Kakashi eye smiled as he greeted the Genjutsu mistress ignoring Gai.

"KAKASHI!" "Huh, You say something Gai?" "Gah! Always so Hip!"

"So how was the test?" Naruto asked as he made himself comfy and got ready to order.

"Troublesome, We almost all passed the second round. But in the end Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten and I passed. " Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh yeah, You guys haven't met Team 9. Tenten, Rock Lee, and Hyuga Neji." Choji pointed them out .

"Pleasure meeting you guys, I'm Sakura, that's Sasuke and that's Naruto." She pointed to her teammates as she introduced them.

" Pleasures all ours." Tenten smiled as she looked them over. "So what kind of team are you guys?" Tenten asked as she looked at them. She could tell that team 8 was a tracking team and Team 10 was a capture team.

"Oh, us? We are frontline assault team." Naruto replied, Sasuke Hmphed and gave a firm nod.

"You're sensei must not have high expectations, seeing as they didn't even enter you in the exams." Neji sneered and glared at them through narrowed eyes.

Sasuke seemed to get annoyed and glared right back at the Hyuga prodigy. "As if we need some test to show case our skills. We would rather get our promotion through a field promotion." He sneered right back making Naruto and Sakura sigh.

'There he goes, his superiority complex is showing.' Both Naruto and Sakura groaned internally.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure that with your skills you will be promoted in no time." Ino gushed making both Naruto and Sakura want to face palm. 'His superiority complex isn't getting better if your stroking his ego.' They groaned internally.

" We decided we would prefer having more specialized training rather then try for chunin this year." Naruto pipped up.

"Neji, don't say things like that." Tenten tried to jab back at her teammate through gritted teeth.

" Is it me or are we seeing two genin try to prove who's got the biggest ego through a glaring contest." Asuma muttered to his fellow Jonin.

"Ah, Little Sasuke-Hime likes proving that he has the biggest ego. I am sure he will win sooner or later." Kakashi shrugged as he placed some meat on the grill.

"Hime?" Kurenai asked incredulously. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I stutter?" He asked making her face go pink.

"So N-Naruto-kun what are you guys studying?' Hinata asked with a slight stutter.

"Oh, I'm diving a bit into fuinjutsu. They picked their own subjects, I am not sure what though." Naruto smiled at Hinata as he responded.

In Truth he did know what his teammates were studying but it would be wrong to give out information like that. If they wanted to tell everyone what they were studying they could but he was not about to do that. It would be rude of him and it wasn't his place to do so.

"Just some chakra control for me. And refining my taijutsu." Sakura smiled not being specific about what she was studying, she liked having the element of surprise.

"I am training with a Bokuto." Sasuke stated not going into detail.

"Ah, So Sakura-san are you a taijutsu specialist?" Lee pipped up and Sakura glanced at him. Sure he dressed a bit weird and the haircut did not fit him but even with the spandex she could tell he was either a taijustu specialist or had very good taijustu.

"Sorta, But I do like to be well rounded" She stated with a firm nod. "We should definitely spar sometime Sakura-chan!" Lee declared with a bright smile and a slight blush on his cheek.

Ino's mouth dropped as she looked at Sakura and Lee. "Oh my god he has a crush on her." She whispered lowly as Sakura agreed with him about sparring sometime.

"Lee you can't just challenge someone you just met!" Tenten exclaimed looking at her teammate with slight disapproval. "Sorry about that Sakura-san, Lee just has a bit of a one track mind when it comes to training and weights."

"Well look at that Sakura, Someone that can probably keep up with your brute and manly obsession with Taijutsu training." Sasuke elbowed her side with a quip smirk.

Her face flushed and she socked him in the arm harshly making his eyes widened as he leaned on Naruto for moral, physical and emotional support as he was in pain. "Just because you can't handle a love tap and some more training doesn't mean I can't." She smirked as she flexed.

Tenten's eyes nearly crossed as she saw what she had thought to be a girly girl with bright pink hair flex her muscles. Sure you could tell that she worked out but seeing her flex and show off her very toned muscles was something else. Aa a matter of fact they were quite big and seeing her cute girly face with large muscles it seemed odd.

Tenten looked over at Lee who had hearts on his eyes. Kiba shuffled away slightly. "Naru your teammates concern me, you guys are getting crazier everytime I see you." He told his close friend and Naruto laughed. "Nah this is nothing." He patted Kiba's back.

"Kakashi, You have one set of odd genin." Kurenai stated as she was looking at the three Genin on team seven.

"I try my best." He shrugged as he ate.

Ino stared at her old rival in shock. "Hey! Forehead don't hit Sasuke-kun like that!" She yelled at the pink haired girl in shock.

"Eh? I barely touched him!" Sakura crossed her arms and cocked a brow. " Don't think I am blind billboard brow! I saw you hit him." Ino stammered out indignant.

"Yeah, you heard her. Don't hit me like that FOREHEAD. " Sasuke hissed at Sakura. Sakura coughed and looked at Sasuke in shock.

"What did you call me? Hime?!" She asked in shock. " You heard me Forehead, or is all that muscle that has grown around your massive forehead also making you deaf." He huffed looking away as he was still rubbing his arm.

Naruto gasped and looked at Sakura wearily. " Sasuke-hime you can't say things like that. It's rude and impolite." Naruto tried to be the voice of reason. "Sakura-chan you know how Sasuke is, He is just being petty." Naruto tried to calm her down.

"Sakura-san doesn't have a massive forehead." Lee tried to defend his newfound crush.

Choji was starting to sit back with his plate of food knowing that the drama was sure to come. Ino was even more shocked, Sasuke had always been very reserved and didn't speak much. But he was being really mean. Surely he hadn't meant it. right?

Kiba and Hinata glanced at each other and then back at the two members on team seven. Tenten blinked and was shocked to see another version of her Prodigy teammate on team seven. Why were all cute boys cute until they opened their mouths and just ruined it?

Kurenai and Asuma were gawking at Sasuke's retort and Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

Sakura stared at him and blinked. "You are dead." She stated plainly with a sweet smile and Sasuke's eyes widened in utter fear at his teammates reaction. Naruto clasped his hands together and prayed for his teammate.

Kurenai can safely say she had never seen a girl sling a boy out of his seat with such ease, slam him on the ground and place them in a scorpion deathlock. Sasuke tried to hold back any pained expression but reluctantly apologized.

Then he sat quietly at the table again somehow seemingly more polite than before and Kakashi gave Sakura a thumbs up.

Neji stared at the seemingly small pink haired girl and then at his glaring contest rival from earlier and scoffed. "Weak." He grunted in distaste.

"What did you say about my Hime-chan?" Sakura asked sweetly and Neji suddenly found that the room seemed a bit colder.

It was like some miracle had come to fruition. Tenten was taking notes. If she had known that the way to get Neji to act polite was through utter fear, she would have placed her foot down a while back.

Sakura had somehow caught the prodigy so off guard She lifted his body up in the air horizontally before slamming his body on the ground in an ultimate jackhammer move and got up wiping her hands and as he laid on the ground disoriented she put him in a Scorpion deathlock as well and held him like that until he apologized and was almost begging to be let go.

Ino was trying hard to process what just had happened. First Sasuke actually talks to them and is a complete jerk, Sakura then takes it upon herself to literally put him in a Scorpion deathlock and force him to apologize. Then the cute boy from team 9 mocks her Sasuke-kun and then Sakura also makes do with him and forces him to apologize. Now the pretty Hyuga boy was sitting as far as humanly possible from her rival and staring at her in what seems to be horror.

Kiba was cheering her on the entire time, Naruto looked like he was praying for them and then their sensei's don't do anything to stop the escalating situation.

And no one was calling Sakura out on the situation and she was pretty sure Lee- san was falling head over heels for her and the Tenten girl looked at Sakura with new found respect.

She then glanced at her teammates and they didn't looked to shocked and were focused on actually eating. The only thing she could think was "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Haha, Rival your student is the most youthful." Gai laughed and patted Kakashi's back.

The genin were eating and had seemingly calmed down. All Kurenai could think was how the whole situation had been a rollercoaster from start to finish and a slimmer of hope that Hinata would hang out more with Sakura and some of her confidence would rub off on her.

Team Seven was running a few laps around the village, Somehow Sakura had become friends with Lee. She found that they could definitely try one of her new friends training regimens.

Now usually Naruto and Sasuke would not join her in her pursue of better and crazier training regimens. But the pink haired menace went and told Kiro who thought it was a great way to work on the teams stamina considering they would be expected to run across countries later on in their careers.

Kiro told Kakashi and Kakashi being the evil slave driver decided that once a week they would work on their stamina by running a few laps around the village at a fast constant speed.

And so they found themselves running. Sakura had her hair tied back and was wearing comfortable training clothes. Sasuke looked annoyed but was running alongside her and Naruto was leading the small team by a couple of feet and setting the pace.

"Isn't this great." Sakura smiled as she felt the burning in her muscles and lungs. Sasuke glanced at her incredulously and grunted as he kept pace with her.

" It's not bad, and in the long run it will make us stronger." She stated and he grunted again and she sighed. Sasuke was just so stubborn. Sure he wanted to be strong but there was just certain training like endurance and stamina training that bored him or that didn't interest him as much.

"c'mon guys, we can definitely go faster than this!" Naruto chirped and his two teammates looked at him incredilously.

"Naruto, we aren't stamina power houses like you!" Sakura yelled at him so that he could hear her over Sasuke and her labor breathing.

Naruto cocked his head and then chuckled. " Oh yeah."

They both rolled their eyes.

All three gennin collapsed on Kiro's porch. She was waiting on them with three water canteens which they readily drank. "Well aren't you three looking great?" Kakashi smiled as he made his presence known.

"Now that your stamina is over we are going to go ahead and do some important team things." Kakashi stated.

All three of them pipped up, "What are we going to be doing Sensei?" Naruto chirped as he was already recovering from the run.

"Remember when I told you their was the Genin, Chunin, and Jonin attire? Well you have all been ninja for more than 6 months. Your Shinobi status are now considered permanent unless you die, are crippled, are on maternally leave or somehow piss the Hokage off enough that he strips you of your shinobi rank. The grace period that allowed you to quit if you thought you were not ready or made for the shinobi lifestyle is finally over." Kakashi clasped his hands as he spoke.

"So now it is time to finally pick up your genin attire so come along it's time for you three to be fitted into you ninja attires. The first set of seven is standard and given for free although adding special features like clan symbols or styles cost a bit more. Replacements can be ordered on later dates. Also you will be required to wear them whenever you are on duty." Kakashi stated with a smile.

"Wait, define on duty." Sasuke pipped up.

"When you wear your headband, you wear your Genin attire. Does that make sense?" Kakashi responded.

"Wait, sensei. We always wear our headbands." Sakura added a bit confused even when they weren't on missions and were relaxing in the village.

"Did I stutter?" Kakashi asked and all three of them shook their heads. "Great! Now lets go." He smiled at them and they all followed behind them as he took them to the Rusty Kunai.

The shop looked a bit run down but this was apparently where all of the village shinobi got their heavy duty shinobi attire and acording to Kakashi the place they would find the best clothes for their shinobi lifestyle.

A tall dark haired woman stood at the counter, she looked to be in her late fourties and was reading a news paper.

"Hello Riku-san. I have brought my genin team to be fitted with their first genin uniform." Kakashi smiled at the woman and she glanced over at them.

She was very beautiful with dark brown slanted eyes and a beauty mark beneath her eye, Her hair was pulled in a low pony tail and she had dark olive skin.

"I would have thought that you would never take a genin team Kakashi-san." She stated as she looked at Kakashi with a quirked brow.

"Well they are a good bunch of kids." Kakashi responded with a closed eye smile.

"Hmm." The older woman set her paper down gently as she glanced over the three students.

"They must be splendid. Now I know you aren't here for pleasantries. So what can I do for you today." She spoke quipped as she gently placed her hands on her table.

The woman moved with grace, her features moving delicately and with purposes.

Kakashi chuckled. "My students have finally moved from rookies to official instated genin. And I expect them to look the part." He explained.

The woman leaned forward placing a hand beneath her chin and looking the three genin over.

"Hmm, I see. And they have an interesting fashion taste. That they do." She looked them over.

"I guess I can work with them. Come I will lead you three to the back, Eiko watch the counter." She stood up and began walking towards a door behind the counter.

A girl stumbled out of the workshop. Her clothes seemed a bit out of place her dark brown hair slightly frizzy and had light colored skin.

"Of course Riku-sama." The girl squeaked out as she noticed the shinobi and her face flushed as she tried to straighten out her clothes.

"Honestly child, now hurry." Riku sighed as she saw her apprentices appearance.

"Come along genin." She led them in the room.

It was her workshop. There was clothing designs pinned to the walls and stacked neatly on what seemed to be a desk. Different fabrics were laid out alongside some half baked ideas.

"I'm going to take you to the back one at a time for measurements. Afterward we will discuss designs and prices." She stated as she glanced them over.

"But before that, fill these forms out. " she handed them a slip of paper which asked for name, address and where to send the bill.

"Now, I don't believe any of you introduced yourselves." Riku stated as she handed them pens.

All three of the genin flushed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl squeaked out shyly.

"Uchiha Sasuke."Sasuke spoke up.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto finished off the woman turned and looked at him.

"Uzumaki? Haven't heard that name in a while. Good to know the clan still has some survivors from the great fall of the Uzumaki clan." She stated glancing at something and turned back to her work station.

Naruto's eyes widened, Did this woman know any Uzumaki? He turned to see what she had glanced at and noticed a small shrine there was a few pictures of people he didn't know but there was also a small portrait of his mother there.

But before he could ask the woman spoke up. "This right here is the basic uniform. As you can see there is the standard navy blue, also the green helps blend in. The material won't cut as easily and you have pockets. Here and here." She began showing off a basic model.

"Now gear like the arm guards, mesh armor, shin guards, and weapon hoisters cost extra to have them added. But if you buy them with your uniform I'll throw in some discounts. Seeing as your sensei is a valued client of mine and has been coming to my store since he was in diapers. As his pupils I'll even throw in another discount."

"Now any modification to the design can be done. You can personalize you uniforms to a certain extent. If you want I can do more personalized work for you. The village will cover most of the price tag." She added.

"How much to add my clan symbol?" Sasuke asked and Riku turned to him with a small smile.

All three genin walked out with an excited smile on their face.

They had just ordered their first uniform sets. Also they had spent almost all of the money they had earned. Riku was quite the sales person and soon enough she had them set up with equipment and armour. The weapons shop didn't have most of what she offered and it went well with their outfits they had choosen.

Naruto was happy with what he had gotten but a bit upset that he hadn't had the chance to ask about the shrine. It wasn't like he was given clearance to speak of his mother to strangers or reveal her identity with anybody.

So all of those questions had to wait. So he was slightly bummed out because of it. But his uniform still made him slightly giddy.

(This is what they will look like 'the uniform')

Please read this is important

I was going to write more but I went to the doctor and Guess who has a brain tumor.

This stupid bitch hahahaha

God shit's in my dinner once again.

I'm currently crying and making death jokes to my bestfriend about the possible lump in my brain.

Sorry that I didn't make it longer. I'm busy making jokes about my own situation. ️️️

I'll still update, because naruto would not want to see me this sad.

 ** _(for my fanfictiodotnet people i had forgotten to post this chapter and i am so sorry, i was a bit depresso)_**

Love you guys

Rosymalik


	21. chapter 21

PSA did you think you got rid of me? This Brain tumor and my college classes starting is NOTHING. Naruto is my go-to passion and ya'll love my content. SO I AM BACK ON MY BULLSHIT. *Does the WOAH

Also, thank my little sister, She found my wattpad account on accident, read my story, and while going to follow me found out that HA TIS I HER ONEE'CHAN the author of this book. She has crawled into my room and pestered me for an update for nearly a week even while I was busy writing 59K words for a new book that I swore I would not start until I finished Mistaken and that I also tried to swear not to get obsessed over it (But I did lol) that was all dark and shit cause I was sad. (Check out My other stories all my content is good I swear). And now I have returned. Blessed be the fruit !!!

"So, like are ya going to go see the chunin exams?" Kiba asked as he glanced at my mama.

"Of course, your mother already invited me and we have front row tickets already." Kiro nodded with a closed eye grin.

Kiba perked up and fist-bumped the air. "What about you pup? Are you coming?" Kiba turned to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura and Sasuke want to see what all of the hype is about so we already reserved seats. We are going with Kurenai-sensei's team. Also, Kakashi Sensei thinks it's a good opportunity to evaluate our deduction skills." I say with a shrug as I ate my food.

Kiba nodded as he finished his plate and sat back. "Then just take notes as I wipe the floor with my opponents!" Kiba grinned as he stood up.

"Make sure to take those bento's to your mother!"Kiro stated as she gestured to the kitchen and Kiba nodded.

"Yes m'am." He nodded as he hurried to get them from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and bring back the dishes, Don't be a thief!" I added and Kiba snorted. "Tch, I only forget the bento boxes once and you never let me live it down." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

"Anyway, Thanks for the food Kiro Kaa-san!" Kiba waved as he was walking out the dining room and leaving.

"See ya at the Exams Naruto!" He added and I snorted. "Yeah!" I called back as I heard him leave.

"So, how's training been?" Mama asked as she turned to me and I grinned.

"You know sensei. He's strict and all. Sasuke has been getting really good with his swordsmanship. Sensei is actually pretty amazing at it as well. Apparently, he wants to see if he can get a kenjutsu expert to take Sasuke in as an apprentice. Some Hayate guy." I shrug and mama nods.

"Heard of him, they say he is really good with the Leaf sword style." She points out and I nod.

"Sakura, well she's Sakura. She has been doing extra training with this Lee guy and her taijutsu is really becoming formidable. Sasuke and I have had to amp up our Taijutsu training because of that. Not to mention her genjutsu's. They're just-" I shiver slightly as I thought of the genjutsu's.

"She is either really good or I am just really bad at getting out of them. Kakashi sensei has her placing us in random genjutsu throughout training. It is supposed to help with our awareness. I've had to do penalty runs because I've had to get sensei to help me out of them." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"The smaller ones really don't affect me much. But the stronger ones give cause me problems. Sensei has me doing chakra control exercises to better that." I let out a sigh and whimper at that.

"He also has me studying, You saw the stack of books he's been giving me, says my clones can study and that along with my Fuinjutsu I can set traps and be a one-man demolition squad. So a lot of architecture work and the best ways to take down a building. Not to mention the Fuinjustu itself." I added as I stood up and began clearing the table.

"Sure, I can understand it and see the logic in it, but there is a lot of complicated math and science involved. It's almost like I am expected to be a living calculator." I add as I take the dishes to the sink.

"Hmm, I see. Sakura is good at that stuff, right? She did graduate as the number one kunoichi due to her book smarts last time I checked. Maybe you can ask her to tutor you. She's your teammate and I doubt she'd refuse." Mama says and I couldn't help but perk up.

"That's actually not a bad idea. She can use it as an opportunity to keep practicing and staying sharp. For me, it would be a learning experience." I say with a smile as I start to wash the dishes.

"See, but you also have to be considerate that you set a time and date where you will not interfere with your missions. team training or her own personal training." Mama adds and I grunted.

"That really narrows it down. I used to think that back when I was in the academy I was busy. But now I barely can find time to get a decent amount of sleep between missions and training." I groaned in exasperation.

"Well, the ninja life isn't easy. You just have to power through. What you can do is pick a day in the week so you can let your muscles rest." Mama stated.

"You're still growing and you need to let your body recuperate. The day you pick, you can do more of your studying and run any errands you might have, like getting your hair cut, grocery shopping, restocking your ninja equipment." She stated and I paused for a moment and glanced back at her.

"That is actually a pretty good idea. I can stay in shape, and not neglect myself in the process." I thought it over and nodded.

"Thanks for that mom. I'll definitely talk with sensei and see if I can get a day off weekly." I nod and she gave me a wolfy grin.

Soon enough we were back with our team training. Mama had left for a short B rank mission so we were at my house stretching.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you could tutor me? Fuinjutsu is awesome and all but it takes a lot of math and science which I am not the best in, So I was wondering if you could help me with studying it?" I ask and she cocked a brow.

"Well, I wouldn't mind helping you out. Buy a couple of math and science textbooks from the bookstore and I'll lend you a hand." She stated as she sat up from her stretching.

"It would also be beneficial to me as well." She says with a firm nod. "I wouldn't have thought to see the day you willingly wanted to study." Sasuke snorted and I tossed my sweaty towel at him.

"Dobe!" He chuckled as he dodged it and grinned widely.

"I don't see you picking up books either ya know!" I say and he shrugs.

"I have been looking at some more advanced chakra theory recently but not much." He shrugged as he continued to stretch.

"I am so glad that my little genin are looking to further their education without being prompted to."

We turned to see Kakashi sensei standing in the clearing with his hands in his pockets and from the looks of it smiling.

"Sensei! We didn't even notice you!" Sakura gasped and he nodded.

"Yup, so you will definitely have a penalty for that. But first, we have other things to go over. Stand at attention." He stated and we instantly stood side by side and stood at attention.

"Hmm, good. You all quickly reacted to orders. But you forget that when you see me, due to the fact that I am your commanding officer you have to salute and stand at attention. But it seems that I spoiled you for too long and you developed bad habits." he sighed and looked us over.

"At ease. Anyway, gifts from me to you." He stated as he tossed us two scrolls wrapped together with a rope.

I easily caught the one he tossed at me.

"Go ahead open the red with gold trimming first then the green one." He stated and we nodded.

I quickly undid the rope and began opening the red scroll first.

I could see a simple storage seal written on there.

I scanned over the scroll and set it down seeing what it was used for.

Whatever it was it wasn't too heavy and didn't need much preservation. "Go ahead and unseal as well." He nodded and we all began unsealing the scrolls.

My eyes widened when I was face to face with the undershirt for my new ninja uniform.

"No way! Sensei are these our uniforms!?" Sakura asked jumping up excitedly.

"Yup, and I am going to teach you how to properly put it on- Sakura please be patient." He let out a sigh.

"No way sensei! I've been waiting for ages to get this!" Sakura yelled as she took off her shirt and then her netted shirt.

Sasuke and I blanched as she was in her black sports bra and was slipping on her new uniform.

"You have no shame, do you." Sasuke stated incredulously as he looked at her.

"Well, If there were any real men around then maybe I would have some shame." She stated killing Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and me at the same time.

"You are cruel you know." I say as I held on to my chest.

"Hmm, Yeah sure." she smiled as was slipping on the rest of the ninja uniform.

"As I was saying, I am going to help you put on the ninja armor." Kakashi sensei stated.

Sasuke and I also started putting on the uniform.

"Uh, sensei how do we put this on?" Sakura asked as she held up another part of the uniform.

"Here, I'll help. This string is going to help keep your sleeves from being to loose and keep it close to your body. Give me your arm and I'll show you how to wrap it." He stated and Sakura quickly handed it to sensei.

"Your clan signal should be visible when you fix it on like this." He added as he helped fix Sakura's attire.

"Can you help me as well?" I ask and Sasuke snorted signaling he wanted help too.

"Come here and I'll help you wrap up your sleeves and fix the extra clothing you picked out." he sighed.

He ended up having to help Sakura and Sasuke more since their custom orders were more visible and included.

(not my art: belongs to mesknoxx on tumblr)

The second scroll had our equipment and we already knew how to put on our wrapping for our kunai and Shuriken. We had kakashi help us set the tanto straps and other leather holders on.

"It's a bit heavy. But i don't feel like it is moving around to much or like it is getting in the way of my fighting." Sakura stated as she moved around a bit swinging her kunai in a few katas.

"That's good. You know you put your equipment on right if it is not moving around while you are fighting." Kakashi sensei stated.

I nodded as I looked down at my uniform. It even had some fur on it which I had given Riku-san for my uniform, also it had my favorite color while not giving away my position.

"Man, We look great." I say happily.

"Check this out!" Sakura stated as she unsheathed her tanto and spun around.

"Damn, right we look great! Official Genin!" She smirked as she gave a thumbs up.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

After training, I hurried off to the Hokage tower.

"Is the old man busy?" I asked the secretary and she looked up.

"Let me check and see if he is in a meeting." She replied as she started to look over the schedule.

"His meeting ended already. He should be doing paperwork so he isn't busy." She stated and I grinned.

"Kay, thanks!" I say hurrying to the door and knocking.

"Jiji!" I say loudly as I opened the door and poked my head in to see him.

"Naruto? My boy, it's been a while since you've come to see me." He stated and I grinned even more.

"Look!" I grin as I kicked the door open wide and showed him my new uniform.

"What do you think!" I say placing my hands on my hips. I couldn't help but smile proudly.

I could see the wide smile spread across his face. And I puffed my chest out proudly as I saw how he looked at me.

"Come here." He stated gesturing at me and I quickly hurried forward.

I walked around his large oak desk and stood infront of him. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

I could see him looking at me with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"It feels like yesterday that you were just a babe. Now you are a full fledged ninja and you look the part as well!" He laughed as he ruffled my hair.

I couldn't help but grin at his praise. "What do you think of it?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Very effective. I am assuming Kakashi helped piece it together. He was always one to pick the most efficient equipment and armour over looks." He stated and I nodded.

"Well with what you two picked it won't hinder your performance but keep most of your vitals protected. I can see that you also picked orange as your accent color and fur and the accent material. Not bad, not bad. I'm sure Kushina would have loved it as well." He stated and I smiled even wider.

"Yeah, maybe she would have." I say with a smile as I looked down at my uniform.

"How about some ramen?" He asked as he stood up and placed his papers to the side. "Since this does call for a celebration."

"Hell yeah! Just don't tell my mom, she likes to make sure I eat healthy." I grin as I fist bump the air.

"So what is the exams gunna be like?" Sasuke asked as we were walking to the arena.

"This portion of the exam is to demonstrate your combat and planning skills. There has already been other exams that covered all of the other skills that are recommended for Chunin to have. At this point, Jonin and the higher ups are going to be observing the candidates and determining who has what it takes in order to become Chunin." Kakashi sensei stated and Sasuke grunted and nodded.

"So that is why you want us to watch as well? So we can observe and kind of see what kind of skills are required to be a Chunin." Sakura stated and Kakashi sensei nodded.

"That is correct. You can have all of the skill in the world and still be a Genin because of you do not fit the criteria the village demands for a raise in status. Now being a genin does not mean that you will always be doing small D ranked missions but it does limit the amount of times you do get picked for a higher ranked mission and you do not get to be the leader because only chunin and up can lead squads." He added and I nodded.

"Is it also dependent on the skills they have? I mean is it possible to be a weak chunin?" I ask and Kakashi sighed. "If you work in an internal position, let's say interrogation or office you can be promoted within the chunin and Jonin ranks or middle term ranks like special Jonin or Chunin. But the fighting ability is a must. You are required to have higher fighting abilities than the regular Genin." Kakashi sighed and shrugged.

"End of the day not a lot of ninja make it to chunin, most stay in the genin corps. Especially when they do not graduate from the Advanced Academy classes. Since they go straight into the work force and do not get a specialized Jonin to pull them through the ranks." He added and Sakura frowned.

"But why, I mean they might not be elite but maybe with the extra help they could become pretty strong." Sakura stated as she looked up at sensei.

"The Jonin are about 20% of the ninja force, Chunin about 30% and Genin 50%. most genin and chunin hold office jobs and only about 45% of the genin force is cleared for higher ranked missions if they have a Jonin or Chunin squad leader. Also teams are created and the more seasoned chunin are given students. But regular graduates are expected to find themselves a teacher and get an aprenticeship. Elite Genin on the other hand are given a suitable leader to teach them, while regular ranked Genin have to find their own. But they have more freedom in choosing their career while an elite has the higher ups pick and choose what they mostly specialize in." He adds and the three of us glance at each other.

"Well they gave us a demon for a sensei." Sasuke nodded and Kakashi ruffled his spikey black hair. "Ah, of course as my students you love me though, ain't that right hime." he says before giving Sasuke a nuggie.

"Sensei, you said the higher ups are making career decisions. Is that why we are a front line assault squad?" Sakura asked as she stopped and looked at sensei.

I could tell sensei was smiling through his mask. "That is correct. Since you are elite genin the higher ups make sure to place you in the field they feel you will succeed in. But in return you get a jonin sensei." He stated and she started walking and nodded.

"I hadn't known that." I say as I walked along side Sasuke as we listened to sensei. "Not alot of people are aware, chunin and up usually know of this arrangement." Sensei shrugged.

"What kind of students qualify for Elite genin?" Sakura suddenly asked as she looked up at sensei.

"Clan kids are always given a chance to enter, genius, clan heirs and civillians with outstanding grades they are usually given a chance to enter into the elite classes. You remember your teacher changing on your third year right?" Sensei stated as Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"I entered my last year so I was not aware at all." I say and Kakashi nodded. "Kiro homeschooled you correct?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, mom thought it would be best if she taught me from home instead of sending me to the academy." I say as we arrived at the stadium.

"Tickets?" A ninja in the booth asked and we were quick to hand him the tickets that we had in our ninja pouches.

"Thank you." He stated as he verified that they were original tickets and stamped them before handing them back to us.

"Your seats are on A6 row seats 34-38." He stated and we nodded as we headed in.

This was my first time in the arena and I was filled with awe. The entire place was massive and in a dome shape, I could hear the loud voices of people laughing and talking loudly. I could smell the delicious food from the food stands.

I could see many off duty ninja in their ninja attires chatting animatedly. Maybe sensei was right, what was the point in getting to many off duty clothes. Since even when we aren't on a mission we tend to wear our uniforms due to being accustom to it. Also at this point it I would feel weird not having my weapons pouch.

"Dobe, sensei says that I am getting the food. Is there anything you want me to get for you?" Sasuke asks as he poked my side making me grunt in pain. "'Yeah, if you could get me some popcorn and a soda that would be cool." I hiss out as I rub my side.

Sure, I hadn't been paying attention but he didn't have to poke me that hard. "Sasuke, get me a caramel apple, some chips and a soda. Also a candy bar." Sakura stated and he nodded. "Okay, I'll bring everything." He shrugged as he walked off.

"Don't be a baby he barely touched you. " Sakura chuckled as she ruffled my hair and I whimper slightly. "I think he poked my kidney or something." I grunt as we continue to our seats and sit down.

"Look it's the Hokage booth." Sakura stated as she pointed to where Jiji was at.

"I hadn't noticed, you think they can see us from here?" I asked waving to see if Jiji saw me. "Probably not since it is so far away and he looks like he is talking with someone." Sakura stated as she squinted her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." I say trying to get a good look at him. "Better luck next time." Sakura stated as she patted the top of my head.

"I didn't know he was going to come see the chunin exams." I say as I looked up at the booth happily. The old man was almost always busy, but he was like a grandfather to me. Even if it meant that I had to share him with little brother Konohamaru.

"Dobe, here your food." Sasuke tapped my shoulder and I turned and grabbed it. "Thanks." I say with a big smile as I turned back around.

I could see the contestants in the arena and couldn't help but get excited.

"Heya pup!" I turned to see Tsume kaa-san waving and I eagerly waved back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Chunin exams, I am Genma and I will be the proctor. " I heard the proctor speak and turned back to see the exams. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I noticed it was about to start

I know you guys want more but the closure of the chunin arc is coming next. Comment that is how I know you want me to update.

rosymalik


	22. Chapter 22

It's been a while you son of a guns, I know I haven't posted much art lately but I will make some more and YOU will like it!!! Strong buff Sakura, Petty Sasuke and Naive Naruto are the three good things on this earth.

Also Check out my other books, Mother Uzumaki is one that has Naruto getting adopted by Karin's older sister... The story is rated M though for questionable shinobi practices and the horrfying kidnapping at the begining of the story... Otherwise it's fucking mint.

Third-person POV

The crowd went wild as the proctor arrived at the arena. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit giddy.

"Thank you for coming to the final part of the Chunin Exams. My name is Genma Shinarui and I will be the proctor for the final part of the exams." The brown-haired ninja spoke and the crowd roared in excitement.

Naruto was at the edge of his seat, he was already eating his popcorn and looking over the contestants. He recognized Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Temari and the other kid that was on Gaara's team but he had no idea who some of the other contestants were.

The proctor called out the first fighters and they were quick to jump in the ring. "Misumi Tsurugi Vs Kiba Inuzuka! Fight!" and with that the match started. Tsume was closer to the front with Kiro and the Inuzuka Matriarch was cheering at the top of her lungs as her son entered the stadium.

Misumi spoke but over the loud crowd Naruto wasn't able to hear what he was saying. Kiba and Akumaru were quick to move and avoid getting grappled by the other ninja. "Alright, So what kind of tactics are we seeing here?" Kakashi asked his students.

"Kiba is avoiding him. Maybe he has a special technique that can only be done up close." Sasuke stated as he watched the fight intensly. "Kiba is also getting ready to counter attack. It looks like his attack needs a bit of distance though." Sakura stated and Naruto grunted. "It does and I think it's a ballistic style. So dog breath definietly needs a bit of space." Naruto stated as the fighters moved around the arena.

"They seem to be talking and fighting though." Sasuke stated as he activated his sharingan. "Alot of ninja like to monologue, it's not that bad when your enemy does it since they sometimes reveal their techniques while gloating. But it is not something you yourselves should participate in." Kakashi stated and his three students nodded.

Kiba then seemed to yell and crouched down alongside Akumaru. The crowd roared as Kiba launched forward twisting his body violently and crashed into Misumi.

Blood sprayed on the arena floor as both Kiba and Akumaru attacked. They moved quickly and relentless. Misumi was trying to steady himself and run into the wooded area of the arena but was unable to keep Kiba and Akumaru at bay.

"They aren't loosing any momentum or agility. Sure it looks like you could attack head on and they will run into it, but they can actually control their trajectory at a moments notice." Sasuke stated as he watched the battle.

Kakashi hummed and nodded. "It seems like it. Sakura how would you combat this?" He asked and the pink-haired girl wrinkled her nose. "Genjutsu probably and I would try and take one of them out. They excel at teamwork and having the separate might by me some time." She stated as she looked at the battle that was going on.

"What about you Naruto?" He asked and the boy grunted. "Decoys, I have the advantage of numbers. Maybe some ninja wire to tangle him up and set up a trap. He can't keep up with all my clones and he will always be trying to go after the real me." Naruto stated with a resolute nod.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and the boy leaned back and crossed his arms. "Kenjutsu, gives me a bigger area of fighting. He would have to be quick to invade my area and land a hit. Kunai as well to keep both of them at a distance. My Sharingan also allows me to be able to track them both and use any openings against them. I would also go for the legs in order to slow them down. Maybe use the Kenjutsu style that Hayate-san was teaching me as well." Sasuke stated and Kakashi nodded.

It wasn't long before Misumi was knocked unconcious and Kiba was declared the winner.

"Next match, Shino Aburame versus Zaku!" Genma called out and the two of them dropped down to the stadium. The crowd roared and Naruto yelled out some encouraging yells toward Shino.

The match soon started and for a moment they both stood infront of each other. Zaku was the first to attack. The audience watched in awe as Shino dodged a seemingly invisable attack.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked as he squinted his eyes with his sharingan only to see the sound attack that Shino managed to dodge. "What do you see Hime?" Naruto asked as he looked to his teammate who grunted. "It looks like a wind attack... but it's charged with chakra. I can't tell from here." He stated as he leaned forward trying to get a closer view of the attack.

"Ah, from here it does look like a wind attack but we can't be to sure." Kakashi stated as he watched the battle. " I wonder what that Zaku guy is saying." Sakura sighed as she watched the battle. "Shino just keeps dodging. I wonder when he is going to fight back." Naruto stated as he wrinkled his nose.

"Who knows. He might be setting up a trap. "Kakashi stated and Sasuke grunted. "If he is using his bugs I won't be able to see it from here, we're too far away." Sasuke stated as he turned off his sharingan to preserve his chakra.

"I can't even tell if Shino is tallking. His trench coat covers his mouth." Naruto sighed as he watched Shino dodge again before he came to a full stop.

Zaku seemed to be shouting and getting frustrated with Shino. "He's either ignoring him or he must be responding and annoying that Zaku guy." Sakura stated as she watched them.

Shino stayed motionless and placed his hands in his pockets as if they were not even battling any more. They crowd watched in anticipation and confusion. "The battles not even over yet." Naruto stated in shock at Shino's casual attitude.

Zaku yelled a bit more before lifting his hands up and the crowd quieted down awaiting for Shino to be attacked.

Suddenly Zaku's arms exploded, the genin screamed in agony as chunks of his forearms hit the ground. Shino walked forward calmly as Zaku withered in pain.

Shino pulled out a kunai and held it at Zaku's neck. The crowd roared as the fight ended. "Shino Aburame wins this match!" Genma announced as medics went to retrieve the Oto genin as he was bleeding out on the floor and screaming.

"What the hell happened." Sakura asked and Kakashi hummed and nodded. "Shino's bugs must've entered the body and invaded the chakra network. They probably caused a blockage which resulted in the internal explosion." Kakashi stated and the three genin seemed to turn a bit green at the comment.

"I'm so glad that I am his friend rather than his enemy." Naruto gulped as he looked back at the arena as the ninja in charge cleaned up the chunks of flesh the Proctor got ready to announce the next fighters.

"Kankuro of the Sand Versus Neji Hyuuga, Please enter the arena!" Genma called out and the two fighters dropped down to the arena. Neji grunted as he landed gracefully and stood infront of Kankuro.

Kankuro seemed to be talking and Neji snorted and replied. Genma quickly began the fight and the fight began. Neji moved quickly and efficiently. He dodged Kankuro and quickly went for the bundle that was on his back.

Kankuro was having a hard time dodging and was protecting the bundle on his back feverishly.

But as Kankuro tried to strike back it seemed that Neji would faze through the attacks. "He's good." Sakura stated as she bit her thumb and stared at the ongoing battle.

"Good? I don't think I've seen another genin fight like that." Sasuke stated as he turned on his Sharingan to try and keep up with Neji's movements. "Isn't he considered a prodigy?" Naruto turned and asked Kakashi. "Yes, they say his Byakugan is one of the strongest in the Hyuuga clan and that his prowess is pretty advanced for a genin." Kakashi stated as he watched the boy move.

"But he is barely hitting him. Only tapping him." Naruto stated as he wrinkled his nose. Kakashi quickly explained the gentle fist technique and even Sasuke was looking a little mortified at how the technique worked. "So Hinata also fights like that? It sounds terrifying." Sakura stated as she watched Neji sidestep an attack.

"It is and extremely painful as well." Kakashi stated with a nod.

Soon the bundle on Kankuro's back unraveled to show a flustered Kankuro. The one that had been carrying him seemed to break apart and the fight began to become more intensive.

"Wait! What the hell, he was hiding the entire time?" Sakura gasped and Sasuke nodded. "I noticed something was off." He stated as he watched the battle in awe.

Kankuro was panting and was slightly limping as he tried to avoid Neji's attacks. " I would hate to be that sand ninja right now." Naruto stated as he watched Neji launch a few more attacks. That was until he suddenly changed positions and he began a new string of attacks. They watched in awe as Neji attacked, his body nearly blurring as he attacked the sandboy. Sasuke was slack-jawed as he watched sand ninja's chakra network begin to shutdown. "His chakra, it's vanishing. Neji's going to kill him." He gasped as he watched this all happen in a matter of seconds. Neji came to a stop and stood up straight and walked away. Kankuro just stood there for a moment before falling to the ground and convulsing. Medics quickly came to help the boy out and Genma announced Neji as the victor.

" That fight barely lasted, that Kankuro guy barely had a chance." Sakura gulped as she looked down at the arena.

Thee proctor waited until they got the suna genin out of the arena before calling the next fighters down. "Temari of the sand Versus Kin!"

The two kunoichi jumped down to the arena. "Isn't the blond chick teammates with the guy from the last match?" Naruto asked as he began sipping his drink.

"Yeah, she is his teammate and she looks pissed. I would be too if I saw one of you beaten up like that. Ya saw how he was convulsing." Sakura stated as she was munching on her chocolate bar.

The battle began and Temari was quick to attack. She swung her fan and attacked the young Kunoichi. Team seven couldn't help but grimace as they saw her attack the Oto genin mercilessly. " I think she is furious, won't she fight Neji in the second round?" Sasuke asked as he watched the battle.

"If she wins on the second round she will fight neji on the first round." Kakashi stated and the three genin nodded as they watched the fight. Temari used her fan to beat the kunoichi, the oto ninja barely had any chance to counter and was forced on the defensive the entire time.

"That's definitely wind style." Sasuke stated as he watched Temari deflect all of Kin's attacks with her fan.

The more the battle progressed it was obvious that Kin would loose. It did not take long for Kin to be defeated and the match was called for the Sand genin.

The proctor was quick to call down the next contestants and the crowd roared in excitement. "That's Tenten." Sakura grinned as she saw Lee's teammate. "What is she good with?" Naruto asked as he turned to glance at Sakura.

" She's a weapons expert. She can deal damage at a distance and up close. I wonder what weapons she'll be using." Sakura stated excitedly as she leaned forward to watch the match.

Kakashi watched his genin and smiled, although he had planned to quiz them about the matches and the strageties used that could wait till the end and they could also enjoy the fights as well.

The fight started off with Yoroit trying to close the distance between him and Tenten. Unluckily for him both of Tenten's teammates were close ranged fighters and Taijutsu experts so she easily maneuvered herself into a distant position and began fighting.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he noticed that Tenten was easily dealing damage while keeping her distance. It almost seemed like the girl couldn't miss and with his sharingan he could see how she calculated and threw each weapon.

The crowd went wild as Tenten pinned down her opponent and they held a spear to his neck to ensure his surrender. Genma waited till the guy forfieted before giving Tenten her victory. The girl gleamed and waved at the crowd as she walked out of the arena.

"That was some good shuriken no jutsu and the amount of weapons she can deal with is pretty ridiculous." Sasuke muttered and Naruto quickly nodded.

The next match was Shikamaru and Dosu. "So why do you think he retreated?" Kakashi asked his students and Sakura hummed. "Maybe he is trying to see what Dosu does." She stated and Kakashi waited for his other two students to throw in their own theories.

"Maybe he's testing to see if he has something similiar to the Zaku guy. They're from the same village right?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Shikamaru uses the shadows, the more shadows the more advanatage he has so the wooded area would be an ideal battle ground. Besides as Konoha shinobi our prefered battle ground is in wooded areas." Sasuke stated and Kakashi nodded.

" Those are some good theories. We can't know for sure since we are not down there and we only have an outsider kind of view. But as a more stragetic fighter he might be planning a trap and as Sasuke mentioned we are used to fighting in wooded area's it's like a home turf advantage." Kakashi stated and the three genin nodded as they continued to watch the battle.

Unlike the other fights Shikamaru's was a bit drawn out but at the end it seemed like Shikamaru pulled through and Dosu was caught in one of the traps and forced to give up.

The next fight had Sakura cheering loudly, Lee had entered the arena and the hidden mist ninja was barely able to keep up. The guy had tried to use some ink clones but they were no match for Lee's speed.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had to admit that Lee's Taijutsu was very formable. He and Neji were both skilled Taijutsu masters and very strong.

"The contestants that will be moving forward are Gaara, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Temari and Shino. There will be a thirty minute break whille the arena is repaired We will return shortly." Genma called out and people began to hurry to the restrooms and food stalls.

" So what do ya runts think about the finals?" Tsume asked and Sakura grinned. " It's pretty intense, I kinda wish we would have entered so I could fight some of those guys as well." She grinned and Tsume laughed loudly.

"Ne ain't ya something. Kid has some spirit in her." She stated as she patted Sakura's back.

"Sakura-chan is quite the fighter, I'm sure they would have made it to the finals. Maybe they'll have a chance to show off in the future." Kiro grinned as she crossed her arms.

"So who do you think is gonna win?" Naruto asked and Kiro hummed. "All of them have potential but we don't know if they have displayed all of their abilities. " Kiro pointed out. " I think it's between Lee and Neji. Their Taijutsu is pretty good." Sakura stated and even Sasuke grunted in agreement.

They spent the rest of the thirty minutes greeting their old classmates and getting more snacks to eat.

By the time the exams started up again, they were all excited to see what would happen. "Sensei, I have a question. Are they allowed to get medical treatment during the break?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

" They go to the hospital wing after their fights to make sure they are as ready as possible for the next round. That way they can fight to the best of their abilities during their next matches." He responded and Naruto nodded as he sat back in his seat and began eating popcorn.

Genma was quick to announce the next match and both Neji and Temari jumped down to the arena. Temari looked furious and nearly foaming at the mouth. Neji on the other hand had a sneer on his face as the girl began yelling at him.

Genma looked at the two with bored expression but the crowd could tell there was some animosity between the two fighters.

Once Genma started the match the genin quickly started to battle. Neji dodged Temari's attacks and simultaneously approached her. While Temari was attacking furiously and trying to keep her distance from the Hyuuga.

At times it seemed that Temari's attack would land but Neji moved to swiftly and with his Byakugan gave him the advantage of being able to see the wind attack and move between the blades of wind.

It seemed to be a game of cat and mouse until a small bit of Neji's hair was cut off. Temari grinned as she had finally landed a hit on the Hyuuga but the victory was short-lived.

Neji seemed to have lost his temper and quickly went to corner her but Temari predicted that he might do that so she prepared another attack to hit him head-on.

The attack would have landed but Nejii suddenly spun and a dome of chakra appeared around him dissipating the wind attack almost immediately. Temari was shocked and hesitated for a moment.

That was all Neji needed to move in and attack. Using the same attack he had used on Kankuro he attacked her. She stood there for a moment still in shock before crumbling to the ground and the crowd lost it they went wild and cheered as the Hyuuga prodigy turned and walked away from his defeated opponent. He seemed to glance back and say something while keeping a sneer on his face before walking off.

A batch of medics rushed to help the injured girl and took her away to the hospital wing.

Soon enough the next contestants were called, Shikamaru and Shino jumped down into the ring. All of team seven watched in anticipation of what would happen.

Both Shino and Shikamaru were tacticians at heart andthe battle that followed quickly showed that. Shino would avoid almost all of Shikamaru's traps while also starting off his own counter plans.

Most civilians seemed to start getting bored with the fighting but the Shinobi side of the crowd watched in captivated awe as traps were laid and dismantled and strageties were being used and countered.

Most of the ninja were throwing in bets on who would win and how. Kakashi even started to try and get his team to try to predict the moves that the two ninja were going to take and what they thought would be a good move.

The three of them kept their eyes on the arena and were discussing what they thought the two fighters where doing and what they should do. It wasn't long for the long sequences of traps to finally go off and it was a matter of seconds before the match was decided.

In the end Shikamaru ended up quitting due to his low chakra reserves, even though he had finally managed to get the upper hand on Shino. Genma finally called the match and they both left the arena.

Kiba and Tenten were called next. Both of them hurried to the stage and sized each other up. Tenten knew she had to keep her distance but at the same time Kiba could easily close the gap and make the fight a hit and run kind of battle.

Once the two began fighting it was about timing. Tenten was able to use her spear to keep Kiba and Akumaru far from her and they were barely able to use their fang over fang.

Akumaru even took a pill that changed his fur color but even with that they were having a hard time fighting her. The reason they were having a hard time was because Tenten had more experience and was able to deal with both of them attacking at the same time.

She also made sure to aim her attacks to the feet and legs in order to slow them down. Although she was hit with a side glance of the fang over fang Kiba's legs were to injured to continue to strain them and keep fighting how he had been. In the end he was forced to give up and Tenten took the victory the match.

Finally it was the last battle of the round, Garra and Lee dropped down to the stage. Naruto couldn't help but feel that there was someting off about Garra.

The battle soon began and it was obvious that Lee could not get close enough to deal any real damage to Garra. The crowd was getting excited as Lee continued his relentless attackl.

That was until Gai called out and said something. As soon as Lee dropped his leg weights the crowd went crazy. The heavy weights left craters on the arena floor and with his restrictions off Lee was finally able to land hits.

The arena errupted in yells as Lee moved and attacked so fast most were not able to see the attacks.

Team seven was awestruck as they watched lee attack garra. "Amazing, I knew lee's taijutsu was good. But not at this level. How is he doing this Kakashi-sensei. I thought lee couldn't use chakra." Sakura asked as she kept her eyes on the battle infront of her.

Kakashi didn't respond quickly as he frowned. He couldn't help but wonder why Gai had taught lee the gate techniques.

"It's pure taijutsu. There is no ninjutsu or chakra really involved. he is moving so fast that the air around him is being distorted." Kakashi stated. Sasuke was about to say something else but his eyes started to feel heavy.

He tried to shake his head to keep himself awake as he started to doze off.

That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a sharp shock of pain that woke him up immediately. He glanced over to see Sakura saying something as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to the floor.

He heard a loud thud as Naruto fell over as well. His eyes widening as he saw Kakashi jump over them and attack a ninja.

Blood droplets fell on his face and his body tensed slightly as he had a small flashback to when itachi killed his clan.

"We are under attack." Sakura grunted as naruto groaned and pulsed his chakra.

Sasuke stiffened as he felt the pulse of chakra Naruto let out. "What happened? My head hurts." Naruto groaned as he shook his head slightly and slowly started to get up before sakura stopped him. "We are under attack. Stay down." She stated as she reached and pulled him back down.

"Naruto pulse your chakra again. But put more chakra into it. You should be able to dispel most of the genjutsu by doing so." Kiro yelled as she ripped out an enemy ninja's throat out.

"Okay!" Naruto nods as he quickly placed his hands together and lets out a burst of chakra. Sasuke shivered as he felthis teammates chakra again and this time around civilian and Shinobi are qaking up from the genjutsu.

"You three go and get lee away from that Garra kid.They' re still fighting but lee won't be able to hold out for much longer." Kakashi yelled as he attacked other oto and sand ninja.

"yes sensei!" Naruto nods as he looks over at his teammates and they all leave their hiding spot.

It doesn't take long for them to make it to the arena. From there they could see all of the Shinobi fighting it out in the stands and the Konoha genin and Chunin escorting the civilians out of the fighting Zone.

"Lets go!" Naruto yells as the three of them attack garra head first. Sakura throws a few kunai with paper bombs, Sasuke throws a few fire balls and Naruto stands back for a moment with a few clones ready to help get lee out of harms way.

The three of them work in sync as they try to keep Garra at bay. The red haired boy's attention quickly switches and waves of sand start attacking the three of them. They try and keep a distance and with Naruto's clones they substitude themselves away from the sand each time it's needed.

Garra yells in frustration as his attention was split between the four of them.

Lee was exhausted at this point from his own battle and Naruto was the one to take him away. A few Oto ninja tried to stop him but he was quick to fight them for lee's behalf

Naruto grimaced as he fought the Oto ninja. It was obvious that they had more experienced than them and that they were well at a chunin rank at least. Naruto was barely making it by the skin of his teeth.

He had been in battle before but it had been at a smaller scale and he was having a hard time adjusting to the thought that his village was invaded. One thing was for sure , he was furious that these foreign ninja were attacking his home.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were busy dodging Garra. They were a bit out of breath and were making sure to stay in constant motion and were slowly backing away from garra as a retreat tactic.

There were a few loud bangs and civilian screaming as they fought. The three of them were hoping that a few Chunin and Jonin would join in and help the stop garra.

Naruto hissed as he fought off ninja and helped keep lee safe. Lee grimaced as he tried to stand and fight as well. "Stay down bushy brow. If they get you I don't know if I will be able to hold them back." Naruto gritted out as he dodged an attack and disarmed a ninja.

His stomach turned as he plunged his Kunai into the ninja's neck and was sprayed with hot blood.

He tried to ignore the strong scent of iron and kept fighting.

Everything seemed to blur by as he finally got lee to the medics who were being protected by the Jonin. He noticed that both Kankuro and Temari were tied up and knocked unconcious. "Genin, Go and bring back any injured and lead the any civilian to the safe house." The Jonin stated and Naruto nodded as he rushged back to the arena.

He returned to see that the Oto and Sand ninja had been pushed back. He quickly spotted his teammates and made his way to over to them. He attacked Garra from behind. He was shocked to see the state of his body.

Garra had a massive sand arm and half of his body looked inhumane. How was he going to fight him off.

"Naruto! Use explosives!" Sakura yelled and Naruto hurried to pull out his ink and brush. Kakashi had been teaching him seals. Maybe he could make something that could help stop Garra. He couldn't make Chakra supression seals, they were to high level for him. But maybe a few flash bang and explosions could do the trick.

If only he had water style they could use that to turn the sand into mud and slow garra down.

They weren't going to be able to take him down. A jonin would need to help them out.

"Light style: flowers curse!" Sakura hissed out as she once again tried to put the Jinchuriki in a genjutsu and she stumbled back as Garra broke through the illusion. Sasuke was trying his best to use his kenjutsu but found that it was rather hard to keep up with the sand.

The three of them moved around trying to find a way to take Garra down. They were still not getting any back up.

"Dammit, what the hell do we have to do to take him down! Nothing in our skillset can do more than casual harm and distract him." Sasuke hissed as a few Anbu jumped down.

"Stand back genin." A masked Anbu stated his mask was a cat like one with green and red markings.

Team seven instantly disingaged the crazed Jinchuriki. Naruto's eyes widened as wood sprung from the ground and began pinning Garra down. It wasn't long before the Anbu immobilized the boy and placed a tag on his forehead.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief he looked down and shuttered at the sight. He had blood covering his hands and forearms. He opened and closed his hands that had the drying blood.

"Naruto, you okay" Sakura asked and Naruto glanced at her. Sakura's hair was tangled and she had dark black bruises on her face. Her hands were bloodied and some of her skin had been peeled off on her forearms making them look a bright red.

There was even some dried blood on her face and on her clothes. She was still breathing heavy and was holding onto a kunai tightly.

"Yeah, it's not mine." He responded as he glanced over at Sasuke.

Sasuke had blood on his nose and he was looking around, making sure there were no more enemies. His uniform hand sprays of blood and his practice bokoto had some blood and was splintered from where he hit his enemies.

"The fighting seems to have stopped here. We need to go with the other chunin and secure the perimeter." Sasuke stated, his usual cockiness gone and a look of determination on his face.

"Lead the way Sasuke." Sakura stated her usual cheer not there and without the teasing suffix.

All three genin glanced at each other and ran off to help the remaining chunin.

This should be good. nearly 5,000 words and alot of character building (I think lol) Sure they didn't defeat Garra and there was no climax, but that is okay. They might talk afterwards IDK.

Also Naruto doesn't have the Toad summoning which helped with Garra's defeat the cannon way. But we did get some kills in. How will they handle realizing that they killed people? Hmm I wonder. Anyway comment and like always I love ya'll

Rosyhatake


End file.
